A Place To Call My Own
by OogieBoogieBloo
Summary: Four girls move to The Palm Woods hoping that their dreams can come true and to finally step out of the shadows they've been hiding in for so long KendallxOC, LoganxOC, JamesxOC, CarlosxOC. I totally suck at summaries...goes along with the episodes.
1. Pocket Full Of Sunshine

**Okay, So I've been obsessing over this show. I don't know it's a pretty funny show, and the guys are just hot. And this idea came to mind after watching a few episodes. I really do hope you guys like it. I actually had some fun writing this. I guess this chapter is a bit of a preview or something. So please review and let me know if it's good or not, if it's not then...well I'll keep writing just cause it's fun to write lol. Your opinions are very important to me, but it's not gonna stop me from writing Dx.  
>But seriously, If you like it you should totally review. It would make me super happy. :D<strong>

**Disclaimer: Okay...I usually never do this. Cause I think it's totally stupid. So I'm only writing this once and just for this one story since there is so many things in this story I definitely do not own.  
>So now that is cleared. I do not own Big Time Rush or any other famous person you might recognize, or any songs or anything. I just own my characters and my ideas. <strong>

**Please review '~'  
><strong>

**Hailey Casablancas**

**10:39 p.m. Union Square, New York City**

"_There's only butterflies…"_

Sweat dripped down the faces of the band that was currently on the brightly lit small stage as they did what they loved to do. The lights passed the sea of people; a slight fog surrounding everyone as the scent of herbs reached their noses, someone obviously had lit up and was definitely sharing. The crowd screamed the lyrics to the words right back as Julian Casablancas, front man to The Strokes sung his heart out. Julian's sunglasses were in place as his voice did that growly thing that makes him such a good singer. Nick Valenci's and Albert Hammond Jr's guitars shredded to the song while the great bassist that is Nikolai Fraiture kept the song together. The curly crazy hair bouncing to the beat Fabrizio Moretti's drums created as he pounded on them with much force. The song reached the second verse, the sweaty crowd never failing to forget the words. The meaning to "Someday" getting lost in the mass of people moving as the cymbals crashed repeatedly making it hard not to dance to the beat.

Hailey Casablancas stared on from the sides of the cramped venues _backstage_ as her brother rocked the New York City venue known as The Fillmore. She herself was dancing to the beat of what was one of her favorite loved being who she was. So what if she was known as Julian Casablancas little sister, it didn't bother her much. He was a great older brother who had fought for her custody when their parents separated and made her life living hell. Also, he was a fricken rock star; the modesty practically pouring through her veins. She was only seventeen and has possibly traveled nearly everywhere, from across the states, all the way to Japan, then to Europe with her rock star brother because as he would put it "I didn't fight for you just so could stay home like a bum". Hailey had met so many people while touring with her brother, so many of the bands she grew up listening to, or recently got into were now friends with her. That alone was just awesome, Julian had done so much for her, and there was just no point in complaining.

Hailey smiled as the crowd continued to sing and dance to every single word, their joyful screams filling her with excitement. She laughed as one girl -screaming her brother's name at the top of her lungs- was dropped trying to crowd surf her way towards the front of the stage. Hailey began to dance like she would if she were in the crowd, with not a single care in the world. She jumped slightly grabbing onto the pair of eye glasses that slowly slid off her nose. Without them she was as blind as a bat; her hair began sticking to her face from the heat emanating from the whole room as an arm wrapped its self around her shoulder and pulled Hailey to the person's side.

Matt Helders half hugged the person he grew to love as his best friend and little sister. Most likely because one, she wasn't legal, and two, Julian and the rest of the guys would kill him if he ever tried anything with her. He gave the brunette a kiss on the head as she continued to scream out the words to the song, her gaze never tearing from the stage. He himself turned his head to admire the people that had inspired him and his friends to be who they were now, The Arctic Monkeys. Matt stared at the tall six foot two front man then down at the petite five foot two girl next to him. They were siblings yet Julian was the giant and little Hailey was a pixie. The only things that they had remotely similar were their brown eyes and their brown messy hair. Hailey grinned as Matt began to scream out the lyrics with her. Julian turned his head to look at them, their screams loud enough to get his attention. He turned his head back to the crowd with a smirk playing on his lips as he continued to sing.

"When are you going to be out there?" The Sheffield native said, his accent causing Hailey's slight smirk to grow. She just loved the British accent even though it made her feel so plain with her semi New York one that nearly everyone in this city owned.

"I don't know…you think I can rock that crowd like he can?" Hailey turned back to the crowd, people screamed out for her brother, for her friends. She wanted that, she wanted to just make people happy with her music. Just like they were doing now.

"There's only one way to find out now ain't there." Matt said bobbing his head to the beat of the drums. Hailey stared at the crowd in longing, she wanted to do this. She needed to.

**1:00 a.m. Time Square Red Stairs **_**(A/N: I've no idea what they're called…but did you know that they are infested with rats? Shit's gross…especially after a long day of standing and you really want to sit and…sorry… o.o)  
><strong>_

The city that never sleeps. That's exactly what this place was. It was one in the morning and people were still bustling around the streets. The bright lights with all the Broadway posters lit their way to there destinations. The cold December air feeling good against Hailey's skin compared to the sweaty clammy heat she was feeling in the venue. Some of the members and roadies from the bands that had just played decided to hang out after the concert, tonight's show being their last from their U.S tour. She smiled as her brother hugged his wife close to him. Juliette was like the older sister she always wanted, she was glad that her brother had found true love.  
>Hailey's attention was quickly captivated by her best friend, Matt, as he flirted with some random girl that just so happened to be out with her friends on this chilly night. Hailey began to laugh when the girl turned down Matt and pushed her friends forward to get them to start walking. Her amusement was short lived as a leather jacket slammed into her face.<p>

"Put the jacket on Hails, I don't want to hear you complaining later on that you're sick." Hailey grabbed the jacket from her face and pouted, grumbling to herself about how Julian was mean, and how much he hated her guts. She pulled the sleeve to her wrist covering the "Float On" tattoo with the leather, one of many on her body. She smiled inwardly when she noticed that it was her jacket he had been carrying the whole time they had been walking.

"Bet I can reach the top before you." Matt said as he paced himself with Hailey, the red stairs nearing her view. A devious look twinkled in her eyes while the right corner of her lips turned upwards into her infamous smirk.

"You're on Brit."

"That's slightly offensive."

"I kind of don't care, on your marks!" Hailey said abruptly in her best British accent she could muster, placing her hand in front of his chest to stop him from walking.

"Get set!" She felt Matt lightly push against her arm, ready to win this race. Hailey always seemed very calm, but when with her friends, she's just as silly as they were, and a bit of a cheater.

She pushed off his body and ran maneuvering her way past the people that just wouldn't move. "Go!"

Hailey laughed as Matt yelled out a mean word in his British dialect, she turned her head around only to find Matt right behind her. She'd forgotten he was fast. Nearly tripping over one of the stairs, Hailey forced herself to climb faster when she saw Matt from her peripherals. She was nearing the last step when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist, lift her up, and place her on the previous to the last step before letting go.

"I win!" Matt said his hands up in the air in victory. He turned to the pouting teen and smiled triumphantly, "That's what you get for cheating!"

Hailey glared at one of her best friends, he had also cheated, and that just wasn't fair.

"I was supposed to win you wanker!" Hailey yelled, her glare intensifying when Matt roared with laughter and hugged the petite girl.

"You've been hanging out with us too much Hailey; we're a bad influence on you." Hailey smiled and pushed him away as he ruffled her hair.

"…I got a pocket, got a pocket full of sunshine. I've got a love and I know that it's all mine…" The song boomed from a Rav4 at the light, the tone deaf voices of the teenage girls in the car catching Hailey's attention.

"Do what you want but you're never gonna break me, sticks and stones are never gonna shake me oh, oh, oh." Matt said singing along to the song. Hailey stared at him with confusion and disgust before smirking and singing along with him. "Take me away! A secret place! A sweet escape! Take me away!" The indie rockers –Matt more than Hailey- laughed as they continued to sing to the pop song. Hailey danced down the stairs with Matt in tow. She was then stopped by a hand to her shoulder.

"Hailey, if you don't do something about that voice then I will." Hailey looked at the older guy with a slight look of anger and a whole lot of confusion. She hated to be threatened, even if she didn't know why she was.

"What the hell are you talking about? I don't sing that badly." Her eyebrows furrowed as Matt smiled.

"No. You have a great voice that needs to be heard, if Julian doesn't produce you then I will." Hailey smiled a genuine smile, something that is rarely seen. She looked down towards the bottom of the steps at her brother laughing at something Fabrizio was saying, his wife never leaving his side.

"I don't want to be produced because of you guys, if I'm to do this, it's on my own. And there is no way Jules would let me…You know that Matt." Hailey said disappointedly, Music meant the world to her but she wasn't going to be produced just because she was Julian Casablancas little sister. She'd get no credit, only her brother's. Even if she didn't mind being called that from time to time, when it came to something as serious as music that just wasn't an option for her. She had to make a name for herself.

"Have you ever even asked him?" Matt raised his eyebrows at the younger girl, knowing the answer. Hailey didn't like imposing people, it just wasn't who she was, especially if they've done nothing but be nice towards her. Matt pulled on her hand towards the bottom of the stairs and stood right in front of Julian.

"Your sister has a great voice and needs to be produced." Matt stated matter factually. Julian nodded his head in agreement and turned his gaze to Hailey.

"I know she does, I just don't know why she hasn't asked me to produce her or something; I thought maybe she didn't want to be in the music business." Julian replied, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly.

"Of course I want to be in the music business! I love music, it's all I know. You guys taught me how to play a whole bunch of different instruments, I'm on the road with you 24/7, I know every lyric to all your songs, and I've even helped you write some of them." Hailey said, her excitement getting the best of her as she remembered helping Julian with "11th Dimension" from his solo album. "All I want to do is music."

Julian smiled and ruffled her hair like he always would since they were little.

"Alright, we have vacation now anyways. We'll get you to the studio, I'll pro-"

"No." Hailey cut in before Julian could finish his sentence, pushing up her sliding glasses quite nerdily. "You did it on your own, with no help from Mother or Father. You made a name for yourself Jules. I want to do the same…I want people to know me for me and then when they Wiki me they'll be all like 'Whaaaaaaaaaaaat Julian Casablancas is her brother!' not the other way around."

"Yeah but I wasn't a seventeen year old girl when we decided on music as a career." Hailey's eyes widened, her thumb pointing towards Matt, startling him.

"He was!" Matt coughed, not really wanting to get in the middle of a Casablancas brother sister dispute.

"That I was, but…I do believe I have a penis." Matt said referring to the girl bit.

"Shut your mouth you fricken clitoris." Hailey said mumbling the last part to herself though she knew everyone near her heard it.

"I won't let you do it by yourself, plus where are you planning to get produced?" Julian said getting irritated at the whole situation. There was no way he was going to let his little sister do something like this all by herself, not without help from him or someone he trusts.

"She could go to L.A. There's always agents and shit around there." Fabrizio said, earning a glare from his longtime friend. He had also been in Hailey's life for a long time, he cared for her as a sister, but he also wanted her to be happy. Hailey smiled and pointed to her nose with one hand while the other pointed at Fab, nodding at his suggestion.

"Come on Julian. If it's about me being alone then you don't have to worry about it. I can think of a few people to come along with me..." Hailey smiled deviously as she thought of her other best friends, the ones who were so far, but always there for her. She had the three greatest best friends a girl her age could ever ask for, and she knew they would say yes to her plan. Julian stared at her stoically, contemplating whether or not to let her do this. His thoughts cut off as all of his friends began to agree with the short girl in front of him, he knew they were right. She was going to leave him sometime soon; he just didn't know it would be _this_ soon. Julian was taken from his reverie when he felt a kiss at his cheek; he turned to look at his wife and smiled.

"She'll be okay babe, one of her friends lives near L.A. anyways. Her parents will be nearby. She needs to grow up." Juliette's words sunk into Julian harder than expected. But she was right, as most of the time. Juliette was like his conscience, she always knew what to say. Julian sighed and ran a hand through his hair; he smiled at his baby sister and nodded.

"Fine. But I want a call every week; I don't care if you're on the toilet. You will call me. And you're taking Mason, because I'm not taking care of him, and he's yours." Hailey screamed in joy and jumped to hug her brother wrapping her legs around her waist. Her thoughts going to her two year old English mastiff at home, Mason, He was her protector whenever Julian couldn't be there.

"I promise I will, I'll make sure I'm taking a crap while I do so! I love you so much Julian! You're the greatest brother in the world!" Julian laughed as he heard the sarcasm that never failed to slip from Hailey's lips. Julian let her go and kissed the top of her head, she then turned and hugged Juliette, and everyone else there before taking out her phone to do god knows what.

**Charlie Boyd**

**10:00ish p.m. Los Angeles, California  
><strong>

"Doo doo doo doo doo…Time together isn't ever quite enough. I don't know the words to his fricken part. What will it take to make or break this hint of love?" Charlotte "Charlie" Boyd semi sung the words to the song while walking towards her room, not noticing someone was listening in.

"You should probably learn the lyrics instead of making them up as you go, Charles." Brandon, her older brother teased while placing his suitcase and bags near the entrance to the house, using the nickname he had given her when they were younger. Charlie sighed dramatically and threw herself on top of his suit case.

"Blame the music industry for my lyrical mishaps dear older brother. The song has been stuck in my head all day." The Incubus front man rolled his eyes as he stared down at the brunette girl, pushing her off the suitcase and smiling when he heard her squeal in surprise. Charlie stood up from her seat off the ground only to be pushed down by her other brother Jason. He grinned as he continued on his way towards the living room, his own suitcase and bags waiting near the entrance door. It wasn't always fun being the baby, but then again.

"Mom! Jason's being a jerk for no reason." Charlie said while smiling at her brother, lifting herself up with no help from any of them. Her grin widening as she heard her mother scolding her middle child.

"I want to go too; I haven't been on tour with you since like...forever. And you're going to Europe! It's not fair." Charlie complained as Brandon followed Jason towards their mother.

"Yeah well, no one told you to be seventeen and be in school." Jason retorted. The eldest brother laughed at Jason's theory.

"Yup, that's why; blame her for being born a year too late and for trying to be smart." Jason playfully punched Brandon as they walked past the many paintings Brandon had done, finally reaching the living room where their mother was reading a book.

Dolly Boyd smiled at her children, she couldn't be more proud of them. They knew what they wanted, they were all determine, strong headed, although some traits could be seemed as flaws, to Dolly, they were just perfect. Her eldest sons didn't live with her anymore, but they did come for some vacation time and to say goodbye for their tour of course. Her youngest and only female came to sit next to her, resting her head on her shoulder like she would whenever she wanted something.

"Can I go with my big brothers mommy?" Charlie said with a slight puppy eye look her brown eyes had mastered throughout the years. Dolly lightly patted her daughter's brown locks and smiled.

"Nope, but you do have my permission to take out the trash. I believe you've had it since 6 p.m., and it is now 10 Charlotte. Get to it."

Charlie sighed as her mother used her name with a stern look, which was never a good sign. She smiled as she looked at her too tall brothers, though she wasn't that far off at five foot seven.

"Why can't you ask your sons to do it? They are more than capable, and much stronger than I." Dolly rolled her eyes at Charlie, her daughter was always very sneaky, and growing up with only brothers of course she'd have to be. But she wasn't going to get out of it that easily.

"Now Charl-"

Charlie's ringtone cut Dolly's words short, the words to Sublime's "What I got" filling the room. Charlie smiled at the phone, thanking whoever it was that was calling her at the perfect hour. Her smile grew as she saw one of her best friend's picture on the cell phones Caller I.D.

"I'm sorry mom, but I must take this." Charlie ran towards her room, pressing the green button as she did so.

"Yo!" Charlie's short greeting was received with an excited one.

"Charlie! I'm going to L.A. to be produced with no help of Julian, well besides the living arrangements, he agreed but he said I can't be alone, so you better come live with me wherever it is he decides to place us." Hailey's voice although soft at times, was loud and clear quickly exciting Charlie. She was bored being at home anyways, and she was sure her mother would agree. Her passion was to sing like her brothers, but her mother wanted her to finish school.

"Hails, I know exactly where we can stay, Brandon stayed there once and he said that there was a whole bunch of teens and they had a school for those that need it, so my mom can't say shit about school." Charlie says just as excited, completely ignoring Hailey's reply to the school thing. The New Yorker didn't care as long as her friends were there with her and she was creating music, but it did also help since she was home schooled by Juliette, and now could interact with other people her age.

"Okay, I'm so in. Wait put Julian on so he could tell my mom."

"Okay! Julian!" Charlie moved the phone away from her ear as Hailey screamed at the top of her lungs to drown out the noise of the New York citizens.

Charlie ran back towards the living room, greeting Julian quickly before putting her mother on the phone. It had been fifteen minutes later when her mother finished her conversation with the Strokes front man, including her eldest brother. Dolly gave the phone back to her daughter, and smiled at her.

"Hello?" Charlie said into the receiver, she was answered by Hailey's squeal.

"Your mom said yes!" Both girls began to scream and jump for joy from across the country. Their dreams would soon come true, now all they needed was the rest of the four to come together. Charlie's jumping had seized as Hailey ordered her to "pack her shit and get ready for the best days of her life."

The youngest Boyd hung up the phone and ran to her mom hugging her tightly.

"Thank you m-"

"Not so fast young lady. I agreed but under my terms. You will be alone in that apartment with your friends, but you will call me or at least text me every day. Do you understand? Also thank your brother, he was the one that convinced me, and thank Julian. He said you guys are doing this on your own, finding your own record label and everything, so you better stick to it Charlotte. And, I or your father will be checking in on you guys every month. Got it?"

Charlie jumped in excitement, joy, and plain happiness. She had been wanting this for so long, to finally do what she wanted to, without any help from her famous brothers. She nodded to all the terms and hugged her mother again.

"Thank you so much mom, I really do appreciate everything you do for me," The slightly tall girl whipped around and attacked Brandon with a huge hug. "Thank you so much Brandon. I fricken love you!"

She jumped off and hugged Jason even though he didn't have much of a part in it, she was just so happy. Charlie ran to her room screaming in joy, ready to start packing.

"Hold it!" Charlie suddenly stopped, her hand stretched out to push her bedroom door open. She turned around and faced her mother once more. Her smile slowly fading as she saw her brothers grin that evil grin whenever they knew Charlie was about to get in trouble, or about to do something she really didn't want too. Her smile was completely gone as soon as she heard the next words.

"Trash. Now." Charlie's head fell in defeat. There was no escaping the nasty Hefty.

**Liz Followill  
><strong>

**11:50ish p.m. Nashville, Tennessee **

Her delicate porcelain looking fingers lightly picked on the strings to the Ibanez acoustic. Her bright blue eyes closed from the world, all she needed was to hear the music she was creating. Liz Followill continued to play along to one of her favorite songs, "With Strangers" by Little Joy. Her eyelids open as she stared down at her phone, 11:55. Her seventeenth birthday was nearing at its end. Liz rose from her seat on the sofa, her gaze turning towards the entrance door. She sighed for the umpteenth time that day.

They had promised to be here for her birthday, and they were nowhere in sight. She understood that they were very busy. But they could have at least made some time for their younger sister, even if it was just five minutes. Liz plopped back down on the seat, her dark red long curls flying everywhere, it was 11:57, and there was no way in hell that they could get here in three minutes.

"Elizabeth, you have school tomorrow, they're not coming. Give it up and go to bed!" Liz cringed as she heard her mother yell. Her mother was a very sweet lady, but she was just so over protective. Especially after she found out what Liz wanted to do with her life. Her brother's encouraged her; they were a band themselves along with their cousin. They had named their band after their grandfather, Kings of Leon. They were successful and happy with their life choice. But her mother wanted her to go to college. She said she didn't have to copy everything her brothers did.

Liz didn't want to copy them; she just wanted to be happy. She wanted to create music, and make people dance, and feel good. She didn't want to be stuck getting a degree for something and then working in retail for the rest of her life.

11:59. Her phone began to buzz next to her leg, causing Liz to look away from the digital clock on the cable box. The face of one of her best friends showed up sticking her tongue out with her brother's signature sunglasses and a not so modest finger greeting her. Hailey.

"Hello?" Liz moved the phone away from her ear as the wind made it hard for her to hear.

"What? Hailey? Dude I can't hear a single word you're saying." Liz turned up the volume to its highest setting on the phone, and patiently waited as the brunette from New York tried to speak as calmly as possible.

"Hails, it's not possible, you know how my mom is. She won't let me. And the only ones that could calm her down are Nathan or Caleb. And they aren't here. So…" Liz was cut off as her best friend eagerly thought up of a plan, Hailey wasn't known that much for her plans, she was the calm, rational one. But when she needed it and Charlie wasn't there, she could come up with a great plan.

"Liz it's okay! I spoke to your brothers, well Jules did. They're gonna get you out of there. You're coming to live with me, until we have everything organized, then they'll deal with your mom. It's fool proof. They're packing the essentials that you might need from your room; one of them is probably going to text you then all you gotta do is make a run for the front door." Hailey said a smirk in place as she reminisced on how great her plan truly was. It would make Charlie proud.

"So, you and my brothers organized a kidnapping…And I'm the kid?" Liz whispered yelled, lowering her voice so her mother wouldn't hear.

"You bet your ass you are! So don't be mad at your brother for missing out on your birthday." Hailey said while glancing down at her watch not really looking at the time, just more of a habit.

"The plan is pretty good." Liz smiled as Hailey agreed with her excitedly and questionably with a, "Right! Okay, Just wait by your phone, put your shoes on. And when you get the text that says go. Run Forest! Run!" Hailey finished with her best southern accent, causing Liz to roll her eyes. She knew she was making fun of her, it's just how Hailey was, if she made fun of you, then you were so in. Liz did have a bit of a southern drawl, but it wasn't that noticeable. Unless she was pissed. Liz soon hung up the phone excited for the text message. She threw herself on the bed pretending to be sleeping as she heard footsteps enter the living room.

"Elizabeth are you deaf? I said…" Betty-Ann, her mother stopped short as she saw her youngest resting peacefully. She turned back around, a small smile on her lips as she headed towards the closet to find a blanket for her daughter. She knew she was hard on her, but she wanted her to be successful, even though her sons were, she knew she could do something else besides music.

Liz opened her eyes as she heard the footsteps creep away, the buzzing in her phone indicating the text from one of her brothers. She looked at her phone and saw it read "Jared: Go!"

Liz jumped from the sofa, her shoes already in place. She grabbed onto her guitar that her brothers had bought her when she was younger and ran as fast as she could. Her heart beating faster as she heard her mother's footsteps returning back to the living room.

Elizabeth threw open the door to her house and ran as fast as she could to her brothers black pickup truck. They laughed as she handed her guitar to Jared, and flew head first into the back seat, landing on Matthew.

Jared quickly climbed in and Nathan floored it. It was quiet for about two minutes. They had just semi kidnapped their baby sister. The silence was killed by a roar of laughter.

"That was some 007 shit Bethie." Liz laughed at what Jared had said; slightly blushing at the embarrassing nickname they all had given her when she was younger.

"Shuddap. It was fun though; we should totally do that again." Liz jumped excitedly in between her brother and cousin.

"Happy belated birthday Bethie!" They all said to the seventeen year old, she smiled at her family. They had given her the best present ever.

**Amery Martin**

**10:00ish a.m. London, England**

The sun had risen a long while ago, Amery Martin along with it. She lay on her bed; fully clothed and bathed, her lips softly moving to the Breaking Benjamin song in the background, her blue eyes staring up at the white ceiling. She wouldn't be able to sleep with all the commotion going on in the living room. Her father was having some sort of get together with his pals from work. Just to praise her eldest brother Chris. Day in and day out, it was always Chris this, Chris that. Did you know that Coldplay was nominated for three Grammies? Not including the seven they already had of course. Amery sure did, because it's all her father ever talked about. She loved her older brother, of course she did. It's her brother. The first thing he gave her when he finally got that whopping paycheck was a brand new grand piano. She and her brother had the same passion for the instrument and music in general. But to her father, it was only Chris. And every time she tried to show him that she could too just like Chris, he would say she wasn't good enough. Deep down it would really hurt Amery, but she would just put on a smile, -because being sad just wasn't her thing- and tried harder until her father would see how good she really was.

"How can I believe when this cloud hangs over me, you're the part of me that I don't wanna see…" Loud laughter cut through the peaceful song, she rolled her eyes as she heard Chris's name five times in the same sentence. Man, his ear must be itching.

Amery giggled softly at the thought of her older brother scratching his ear like a dog. The five foot nothing, sixteen year old blonde rose from her bed and towards her door. She knew she was probably going to regret that, but she was damn thirsty and needed some water before she died of dehydration.

The laughter was even louder as her door creaked open; she lightly stepped into the hallway that lead to the dreadful living room, the only path to get to the kitchen. She exhaled slowly, preparing herself for the worst. You always had to whenever it came to her father.

Her feet lightly padded on the blue soft carpet that was just recently installed, compliments to her big bro Chris; actually the whole house was complimented to Chris. She reached the Living room entrance and inhaled deeply then exhaling slowly once more. Her head was looking down to the floor, as she walked hoping that none of her father's co-workers would bother with her.

"I didn't know you had a daughter mate, all I ever hear about is Chris." The voice nearly made Amery stop in her tracks, but she knew what would come of it if she waited for her father to answer, though her father wasn't quite considerate enough to even lower his voice.

"That's my youngest, Amery. She didn't exactly get any talent. She's jealous of her brother, doesn't really talk much." What hurt Amery wasn't the fact that he thought she was jealous of Chris, she really wasn't; she was proud of being his sister. It wasn't that her father said she had no talent, it just encouraged her to be even better, she knew she had some sort of talent. What hurt was the fact that when he stated her as his youngest child, he said it with no pride or joy. He said it just to say it. Amery slowly did her breathing exercise once more to stop the sadness from overwhelming her. She grabbed her glass of water and turned back towards her bed room, a smile in place as she passed the heard of men.

When she finally reached her destination, Amery sipped from her glass and shakily placed it on her writing table. She walked towards her bed and grabbed her phone, her thumbs moving fast as she wrote her thoughts to one of her best friends, Liz. She knew it was probably four or five in the morning and also knew Liz wasn't going to respond anytime soon, but she needed to get her feelings out. Especially to someone who knew about having a jerk for a parent. The phone buzzed a few seconds after she sent the message, surprising Amery. Liz had written back an essay, Amery sighed as she began to read. She wasn't as fast as a reader and it was going to take a while.

Amery smiled as she read the last of the message, a giggle escaping her lips as she reread the last sentence.

_**I'll most likely be getting your response a year or two later since I decided to write a novel. ;D**_

Her friends knew her too well. Her thumbs were on fire as she responded to Liz; Hailey had concocted a great plan, to be in the states with her best friends doing things on their own. She needed this, it's not like anyone would care if she was gone anyways. Well besides Chris, but he would understand, he would want her to do this.

Just as her thumb pressed the send button, a picture of Hailey Casablancas hogged the screen to her phone. Amery accepted the call and grinned as her friend greeted her.

"How's my favourite red coat doing? Did you hear that? I used the British/English/UK-ish way of saying favourite." Hailey said with a smirk. She really wasn't a bully, she meant no harm in her words, she would always apologize, and she would never let it get too far out of hand.

"Ahhh Hailey, of course it has to be you. You're the only person that could possibly offend and compliment someone at the same time, without them knowing of course." Amery rolled her eyes as she heard the exaggerated gasp coming from the other end of the phone.

"I, Hailey Casablancas, could never offend anyone. I am far too nice."

"Yeah, in your mind maybe. What is it that you want dear friend of mine?" The native Britain said before Hailey could retort.

"Did you get Liz's message?" Hailey asked, Amery concurred she had, and had agreed to go with them. The blonde quickly moved the phone away from her ear as she heard the older girl yell in excitement.  
>"Well start packing red coat and get your ass to Charlie's until our living arrangements are settled." Amery began to bounce on her bed, it was finally coming true, her dreams of being an artist, and of shoving it into her father's face.<p>

"Liz just told me, I thought you or Charlie didn't want me there since I got a text and not a call!" Amery said feigning anger. She never really got angry, just more determined than ever. Amery was just a happy person, and the only ones who saw her sad side were her best friends. Amery's thoughts of escape and happiness and pretending were cut off by Hailey's laughter.

"Ames, we've known each other for like six years."

"Seven actually…" Amery smiled even more as Hailey continued without missing a beat.

"Seven years, we're not bound to let you fend off the jerk of your pops by yourself. So get the packing! Julian spoke to Chris, he's paying for your plane ride to Charlie's and the plane leaves in about two hours. Hurry up!" The line went dead as Amery jumped from her bed and towards her closet, grabbing everything she might need. She was finally getting as far away as she could from the hell hole with her best friends. They were going to pursue their dreams, and were going to make them happen. No matter what.

**Please let me know what you think. If it's bad then tell me, if it's good then make my day.**** Ask me anything about the story...about me I don't really care. Just Review Dx I have another chapter written, so if you people actually like it then I'll definitely put it up. Knowing me I'll probably put it up later on today. Please review ^-^  
><strong>


	2. The River of Dreams

**Yeah, I couldn't wait, hopefully you guys will like it. Please review Dx **

"_We're all carried along by the river of dreams."_

"Now girls, I am going to call you at around nine to check up on you okay? Start unpacking; I'll be back in a week to check up on you as well…" Dolly Boyd said as she dropped the girls off in front of The Palm Woods, the girls weren't even bothering with listening to Charlie's mom talk; they were too busy admiring the hotel. It was actually really nice, and for Amery and Liz, it was actually their first time ever being in L.A.

"Yeah mom, we know." Charlie said while turning to face her mom, a bright smile on her face. She was of course excited when she saw her friends again after so long, but even happier that they were going to spend much more time together, with practically no adult supervision.

"Don't worry about us. I'll be in charge," Her mother's look of worry doubled after hearing her daughter state that. Dolly knew Charlie was responsible, but she was a bit of a fire cracker whenever anyone wronged her. Seeing the look of distress on the older woman's face, Hailey quickly came to her friends rescue.

"And we'll all be here to calm her down whenever she goes on a rampage." Dolly smiled at the group of girls and gave each one of them a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Please be good girls. And good luck. Call me whenever you get a job!" The girls smiled back waving in return as Mrs. Boyd left the premises of the hotel. The girl's turned back around and grinned at the entrance, watching as a group of guys with two women and a young girl walked towards the lobby, the woman with red hair reaching over to touch a palm tree then hugging what seemed to be her son.

"Alright ladies, time to check in and make our dreams come true." Charlie said walking forward with a couple of bags in hand. She turned to look at her best friends, each girl beaming with delight. Even Mason, Hailey's humongous dog seemed to be happy, but then again he was a dog, all he needed was a little loving and to be around his owner. Hailey had trained him since he was a puppy, and if she didn't make her dream of being a musician come true, she could sure as hell become the next dog whisperer. Mason didn't even wear a leash when he was with her. It scared Charlie at how loyal and well trained that dog was, but it made her feel even safer. That dog was better than any humongous body guard money could hire. The self-proclaimed person in charge opened the door with her head held high, her friends and body guard in tow.

The round grump of the hotel manager rolled his eyes as he saw the excited faces of the new girls walk in. They were probably just going to get their dreams crushed anyways. He sighed and put on a smile that looked more like a grimace.

"What." Bitters stated, he had a name to live up too, and he wasn't going to start being nice now.

"Hi. Umm room for Charlie…I mean Charlotte Boyd." The tallest brunette spoke up. Bitters eyes widened, Boyd. These were the ones the New York musician had threatened him about. The chunky middle aged man showed slight fear in his eyes as he recalled the night before. He had never been scared from across the country. And last night, at around three in the morning, He, Reginald Bitters was scared -for lack of a better word- shitless. He had been threatened to be nice, an odd request. But it was a lot to ask especially for one not so nice hotel manager. Everything for 4R, the apartment in which the girls were going to live in, was absolutely paid for, and they were to get everything they asked for…or else so threatened the lead singer of The Strokes, the lead singer of Incubus, the lead singer of Coldplay, and the whole band of Kings of Leon. Bitters gulped before reaching for the four key cards on the counter, he had been waiting for their arrival. The girls all looked at the fear stricken man as if he had a second head popping out of his neck; his hand shaking as he handed the keys to Charlie.

"H-here you go, Ms. Boyd. Y-your r-room is 4R." Charlie nodded politely and tried to smile.

"Thanks…" She said awkwardly then turned to walk away with her friends, Hailey and Amery began to laugh at the awkwardness of the moment, while Liz just stared on confused.

"That was amazingly awkward." Amery said between giggles, her laughter stopping as she pointed outside the clear doors. "Oh look there's a pool!"

Charlie rolled her eyes at the younger girl while smiling; Amery always was distracted very easily. Charlie herself getting distracted and chuckling to herself as a blonde guy sitting on one of the beach chairs was suddenly slapped by some girl in a gown, and then left dumbfounded staring after her in confusion.

"C'mon girls, we have to start unpacking."

"That's not fair! I wanted that room!" The southern tone from the five foot nine, red head's voice became more pronounced as she argued with her best friend. They were lucky enough to each get a room, now it was just about who got what. Liz's southern voice was drowned out by the accented Britain who was currently standing on a chair since she was far too short to get in Liz's face.

"Well too bloody bad, it's not my fault you decided to go pee when I called the room."

The two brunettes sat down on the sofa, each staring at the blonde and the red head silently making bets as to who would win in a fight. Charlie was sipping on a smoothie, while Hailey was trying to make room for Mason, not wanting to be squished by the nearly two hundred pound beast. They both finally decided on Liz, she was taller, and Amery was a lover not a fighter.

"I didn't nick your damn room!"

"Speak correctly you fricken Brit, You're in America now!"

"I didn't _steal_ your room, would you like if I spoke in a much more appropriate speed?" Amery said, trying to mimic a southern accent slowing down her voice as if Liz was an idiot that just couldn't comprehend, and actually doing a really good job at it. Liz's face burned red as she stared at the petite blonde on the chair. Charlie winced at the insult, even she felt offended by it. Hailey had a slight smirk on her lips, finding the whole situation amusing; she patted Mason's big head then said one word stopping the argument from growing.

"Speak." A loud low throaty bark with a hint of a growl at the end came from the massive dog near her lap, causing Charlie and Liz to jump and Amery to fall off the chair.

Charlie's gaze fell on Hailey and how she began to baby talk to the canine afterwards, rewarding him with a hug and a "good boy Mason!" the dog happily licking at her face. The "in charge" brunette rose from her seat, smoothie in hand.

"Mason's right, we just got here and we're already fighting. Let's just chill, and you guys can fight for the room the old fashion way." Charlie nodded her head, eyes closed, agreeing with herself one hundred percent.

"Ready?" Charlie said as the two fighting girls nodded their head firmly.

"Draw!" Their fists came out slamming onto their open palms three times. It was a dangerous game, but it had to be done.

"Ha! Scissors beats paper!" Amery yelled, jumping on the balls of her feet, dancing to herself. All is fair in love and war, and rock, paper, scissors. The southern belle rolled her eyes but smiled as Amery's clumsy self bumped into the fallen chair and landed on her ass.

"Alright! Now that that's settled, let's start unpacking." Hailey said jumping up from her seat on the couch and towards the countless of boxes piled around them. The other girls sighing in defeat at the work cut out from them.

The warm Los Angeles sun beamed through the already furnished hotel apartment known as 4R, waking a few of the four females from their respective rooms. Liz opened the door to her rock paper scissor loser room, while rubbing the sleep from her blue eyes. They had finished unpacking at around two in the morning, she opened her eyes and smiled, there was no mess, just a great apartment to live in. Liz turned to the clock on the wall, 7:00 am. That seemed about right, she was used to waking up early in her home, and she wasn't going to get out of that habit even if she wanted to. The red head headed towards one of the two bathrooms in the apartment, nearly bumping into Hailey. The short brunette rubbed her eyes, her glasses in one hand. She never left anywhere without her glasses, she couldn't even see twelve inches in front of her. Hailey stretched after she put her glasses in place, smiling as she heard the bones in her back crack and heading towards the vacant bathroom, knowing that neither Amery nor Charlie would be up anytime soon.

"Hey Hails, want me to make breakfast?" The southerner said smiling. She was always a morning person. Hailey nodded and smiled.

"I'm gonna take Mason out for a quick walk after I shower. I don't want him pooping up the apartment, and I'm pretty sure you guys would definitely not like that." The two early birds showered quickly and got ready to start their days. Liz walked over to the fancy kitchen and placed an apron around her neck and waist, covering her black with multi colored paint splats skirt and her white 3/4 sleeved V-neck, she grabbed a hair tie and wrapped her long red locks in a messy bun. She smiled as she walked to the see through fridge, careful not to step on an eating Mason.

Liz frowned as she looked inside the empty fridge…there was nothing but left over pizza from last night and a couple of water bottles.

"Is breakfast ready?" Liz was startled from the no food situation and turned to see the British blonde ready and showered in a yellow polka dot tight shirt with a royal blue skirt and black flats, a sweet smile on her face.

"Uhh it would be but…" Liz was cut off as Hailey reentered fully clothed in a black and white striped racer back tank top with a huge black heart in the middle and her grey skinny jeans a grey and black slouchy beanie thrown on her messy brown hair. She walked over to the couch to put on her black and grey combat like boots.

"You'll be done by the time I come back with Mason right?" Hailey said sticking her foot inside one of her boots. Liz began to open her mouth to explain the dilemma when Charlie walked in also showered. These girls were fast…and clean.

"I'm hungry…" Charlie said scratching her head, her red plaid shirt and cardigan rising as she did so, showing where her leggings began and a bit of her stomach. "What's for breakfast?"

Liz rolled her eyes at her best friends and took off her apron getting confused looks from all of them.

"There's no food. I can't make breakfast without food, morons." Liz said getting aggravated. Charlie looked shocked then confused.

"So why didn't you call for room service…moron." The taller brunette said as if that was easiest solution, Charlie's eyes widened then quickly ran as she saw Liz's hand reach out for what was nearest, which just so happened to be a glass cup and threw it at the plan making girl. She grabbed the hotel's phone and called for room service. Hailey left the room with a couple of plastic bags in hands and her dog in tow, screaming before she closed the door that she wasn't cleaning that.

"Man, Mason took the biggest sh-"

"Hailey! That's disgusting, hurry up your foods going to get cold." Charlie said as she ate some French toast drenched with syrup. Hailey walked in to the apartment and ran for the couch that everyone was sitting on while watching TV. Re-runs of two very hot brothers fighting demons, urban myths, and magical creatures was playing on the huge 60 inch plasma TV.

"Yesssss, Jensen Ackles and awesome waffles? Today is starting out great." Hailey said as she began to pour some syrup on her favorite breakfast.

"Umm no Jared is hot. Jensen is just…there." Amery said as she ate a buttered biscuit, completely disregarding the look of disgust coming from Hailey.

"What! Jared is cute. But Jensen is fucking hot. Jared's hot my ass…"

"Okay! They're both hot. Now shut up before I turn off the show." Charlie said with a glare to both girls, Liz shaking her head slowly as she ate some scrambled eggs.

The show had gone to commercial, and most but Hailey were nearly done with their homemade delivered breakfast, they were laughing at something Liz had said about the show when Hailey decided to speak what was on her mind.

"Hey you know…we kind of don't have money. How are we going to survive? I mean I know the apartment is paid for and everything, but what about food? And clothes? And our feminine needs?" The messy haired brunette said abruptly, before going back to eating as if she didn't say anything. Charlie and Liz quickly made eye contact then there gaze turned to Amery; they were all thinking the same thing. How could they be so stupid to not think about that, they turned to the only person they could blame since they didn't want to blame themselves.

"Why didn't you think of that earlier?" The three girls yelled to the waffle eating brunette, who jumped at the sudden loudness of their voices. Hailey looked on slightly shocked, her eyes narrowing slightly.

"It's not always my job to be the rational one!" Hailey yelled in her defense, they should have thought about it too.

"YES IT IS!" They all screamed at their victim, causing her to jump again. Charlie dropped her head in defeat when her partners in crime turned on her, asking her what they should do.

"We can just get jobs, here at the hotel. We can ask Butters…"

"Umm…I think his name was Bitters…" Hailey interjected but was quickly silenced for her incompetence.

"You! Don't get a say in this. Ms. doesn't tell her friends about the whole no money situation!" Liz semi yelled at the pouting Hailey. The girls quickly put on their shoes and ran down the flights of stairs since the elevator was taking to long for their liking. They nearly bumped into a guest that was just leaving Bitter's desk.

"We need jobs." Charlie said as soon as she saw Bitters. He looked on slightly shocked then quickly nodded, he was terrified to say no to these girls, he didn't want to be attacked or worse, sued by their families.

"We have j-job openings for housekeeping; all you have to do is keep the palm woods clean." The chunky man said as he handed them four walkie talkies, and four sets of master key cards. He then gave them details to how much they will be getting paid an hour and their schedules. The girls were excited but confused at how easily he had agreed, he didn't even ask if they had experience. It couldn't be that hard, all they had to do was clean.

"You can start n-now; we need help by the pools. I'd advise you t-to go change, you're to be getting dirty." Bitters stuttered as he walked away into his office. The girls looked at each other and shrugged.

"Cool, walkie talkies!" Amery exclaimed as she and the rest of the girls turned them on. They began playing with all the channels, Hailey being the geek she was began to do her Darth Vader impression on the walkie, getting a chuckle and smiles from the girls.

"We should totally have code names!" Hailey exclaimed, getting excited. Looking at her you would never guess she was as much as a geek as she really was. She wore a necklace that said Star Wars around her neck, and one of her rings just so happened to say POW! If you thought that was bad, she had a tattoo of a red light saber on her inner right index finger, and a tattoo of a mustache on her inner left finger. Not to mention the small lightning bolt tattoo on her hip, she only got that one because 'she wanted super powers.'

"Yeah!" Amery exclaimed, she was always the innocent one. She loved going through the plans her friends made, she didn't mind getting hurt as long as the plan went well. People would say she was a bit childish, but she would always retort that life's too short to be worrying about stuff, you gotta be happy in order to really live. Plus she's never really played with walkie talkies before.

"You can call me Bat Girl!" Amery said pretending to hide half her face with an imaginary cape. Liz laughed thinking that was totally suitable for her; Amery was just a good person.

"I'll be…I don't know who, the girls from Batman are too hot for me to be like them." Liz wasn't very extravagant and had a low self-esteem. Her friends would always say she was pretty, but she didn't see that, all she saw a tall red headed girl who is oblivious to flirting but was a flirt herself without even knowing she was. Whenever she finally figured out someone was flirting with her, it was too late. They would think she wasn't interested. That's why she's never had an actual first boyfriend.

"Liz can be Poison Ivy." Hailey suggested. Liz began shaking her head no, but stopped when she felt Charlie's hand on her shoulder.

"Dude, you're hot, and isn't Ivy like a vixen or something?" Charlie asked looking over at Hailey who quickly agreed.

"Yup, she was this nerdy doctor who ends up getting poisoned…then turns into this hot villainess." Hailey said while nodding her head, Liz looking dumbfounded. She was nothing like Poison Ivy.

"That settles it then," Amery said raising her hand upwards with her index finger sticking out. "Liz shall be Poison Ivy."

"So says the Britain! So shall it be!" Hailey said also raising her hand in the same gesture. Charlie chuckled and looked at the confused Liz.

"Look, you've got red hair, so does Ivy. She used to be a dork; you're…not a dork. But you suck at talking to guys. And she's an omega flirt and so are you. You are Poison Ivy." Charlie said explaining why Liz was who she was.

"I'm not an omega flirt!" Liz said to her defense getting eye rolls from all of her friends. She was so oblivious. The girls disregarded the red head and turned to look at Charlie.

"Charlie can be Cat Woman. She's all dominant, think she's in charge, and super sneaky." Hailey said while grinning as Charlie glared at her. Charlie was very strong headed, and a bit of a rebel. But she was true to her friends, true to herself. Even if they didn't like it, she had to be the one in charge, whenever they did get in trouble she always had a plan to get them out of it. And she knew her friends would follow her no matter what.

"She is pretty bad ass." Charlie finally said as she thought of the great fictional burglar. All three girls turned to look at the short brunette who didn't have a code name yet. They each looked on quizzically, who could Hailey be? They then smiled and nodded their head firmly and stated at the same time.

"Harley Quinn." Hailey looked up and smiled. She loved it.

"Hells yeah I'm Harley, I love her. Plus she used to be a psychologist, and you know how I love playing with people's minds." Hailey said grinning while nodding.

"Not to mention the fact that she's completely nuts." Liz said as Hailey smirked in agreement. The girls smiled then furrowed their eyebrows as they heard a huge splash from the pool side, and a few screams. Their eyesight was suddenly captivated by an even grumpier Bitters.

"Pool, now!" They jumped from the sudden anger, and walked over to the pool. There was beach chairs inside the pool, held up by four plastic barrels. The girls looked on bewildered. Who the hell does that?

**Please Review. ^-^**


	3. The Modern Age

**Okay, this is the third chapter, I hope more people would read it. It's not that bad of a story :/ Maybe because I'm taking it slow? I'm sorry, I just felt like it was right, I guess the story starts in the fourth chapter, I just want you to get to know the girls more. Please Review ^-^ It'll make me super happy...even if it's to criticize, I don't mind. Just give me some feed back :/  
><strong>

****_"Work hard and say it's easy, do it just to please me. Tomorrow will be different…"_

The girls' heads hit the soft carpeting to their apartment floor. It had been a week since they had gotten their new jobs. It really wasn't that bad, cleaning up stuff. It was just those stupid pranksters that made their jobs hard. Some day's it wouldn't be anything and all they had to do was clean but other times they had to worry about tricycles in the pools, and soap all over the lobby, and a fricken bear. How the hell did they get a bear in the hotel in the first place! Their eyes closed slowly as they felt some sort of comfort from the floor, not caring where they were as long as they slept.

The static from walkie talkie woke Amery from her slumber on the floor, she quickly turned on the channel that was calling her and heard a grumpy retort.

"I need you girls in the lobby now, stupid devil boy and his stupid hockey head friends." Bitters said to the device. Amery looked up from her spot and saw all the girls still knocked out sleeping, she then turned to the clock, her eyes widening it was four in the afternoon.

"Guys! We over slept! We have to shower and get ready for work!" Amery said gently kicking them awake, the other three girls waking up as quickly as they could. Amery ran to the bathroom not waiting for the girls to be fully up. Liz lifted her head and immediately put it down, covering her nose from the horrible stench that came from the kitchen.

"Aww man! What is that smell?" She said while moving as far away from the kitchen which she was closest too. Charlie got up and looked inside the kitchen and quickly looked away, glaring daggers at a certain canine that was walking around the apartment.

"Hailey…" She started but saw the petite brunette walk over to the big blob of…poop and bravely cleaned it upwith a plastic bag, using her shirt as a mask.

"I'm sorry guys, it's my fault. I didn't wake up on time. Don't blame him." She threw it away and patted Mason's head gently. Hailey quickly ran to the only other bathroom and quickly showered, Amery soon coming out after from the other bathroom wrapped in a towel.

The girls were soon showered and ready for another day of working in their standard 'uniform'. Old baggy shirts that belonged to their brothers, old pair of leggings, and comfortable shoes. Charlie had on a baseball cap Brandon had given her when she was younger to hold up her hair, Hailey had her slouchie beanies as usual, Liz had her hair tied in a messy bun, and Amery had hers in a ponytail, Liz grabbed a few more hair ties and placed them around her wrist, she had a feeling they might need them today.

The girls exhaled slowly as they got inside the elevator, the bing at each floor causing their anxiety to flare up. Bitters sounded pretty damn angry when Amery had awoken the girls, and they hope that missing most of their shift wasn't going to get them fired, even though they should.

The L on the button lit up, and the doors slowly opened, they turned the corner to the lobby. Their eyes widening as they saw feathers, everywhere. It was like five million chickens stood in the lobby and slowly imploded, one by one. They definitely had their work cut out for them.

It had taken three hours to finally get the last of all the feathers cleaned from the lobby. You would think it wouldn't take that long. But feathers are kind of tricky. Charlie lifted her over sized shirt and wiped her brow with it as they walked towards the elevator. There was no way they were taking the stairs. Before Liz could even touch the button, a short blonde woman stood in front of them, a sweet smile in place as she glanced at each of the girls.

"Hi. I'm Ms. Collins; I believe you are my four new students that I haven't seen in class yet huh?" Ms. Collins said with a stern look on her face.

"Oh no no, We didn't know when school started, and we had to get jobs we're so sor-" Charlie was interrupted by Ms. Collins hand gesturing her to stop. She smiled at the young girls, she explained to them that Bitters had actually informed her that they had jobs. And she was willing to work with their schedules and give them night classes. The girls looked at her in gratitude and smiled.

"We'll start tomorrow, I see you girls look extremely tired. Classes start at seven, I'll just be picking up after what you guys already learned so it won't take too much time so you have time to rest. And I'm willing to give you extra time for any work you can't hand in on time." Ms. Collins said with a small smile. Amery ran up to her and hugged her tightly thanking her over and over again. Ms. Collins laughed and walked away; reminding them that class starts at seven the next day.

"Well that was convenient…" Charlie said to the girls as they nodded, Liz again reached for the button when the doors slowly opened for them, showing a little red headed boy, a look of fear in his eyes.

"Hide me! My mom wants me to do an underwear commercial!" The girls quickly took sympathy to the cute little red head and quickly hid him behind their backs. A woman who looked just like the kid they were hiding but with glasses quickly came, asking for her son. The girls for some reason pointing upwards causing the woman to look on confused.

"Quick! the stairs are much faster than the elevator!" Hailey said holding the door open to the staircase for the hasty woman. The girls turned to look at the red head and smiled, stating that the coast was clear.

"Thanks girls. Hey how come I've never seen you girls around? I know nearly everybody in this hotel. I'm Tyler by the way. You've probably seen me in various juice box commercials." Tyler said raising an eyebrow at the responses from the girls.

"Oh yeah! I love those commercials!"

"I'm not exactly from this country."

"I knew I recognized you from somewhere you're so cute!"

"I have no idea who you are Red."

"Well, we just moved here and we needed jobs so we're always busy, and we apparently have night classes so I guess you won't be seeing us that much. Our dream though is to become musicians, it kind of runs in the family." Liz said to the little boy in front of her. He was so cute; she just wanted to pinch his cheeks but decided against it.

"Hey, how come you were running from your mum?" Amery said, causing Tyler to smile.

"You sound like Harry Potter." Amery giggled at the boy, mumbling that she probably sounded more like Hermione since she was a girl.

"I just want to be a kid. But my mom wants me to be an actor. I never had a real childhood since we were always moving. Not even a real dog, just those fake robotic ones that your parents give you when they don't think you're responsible enough for a real one!" Tyler said exclaiming sadly. The girls looked at each other feeling bad for the little boy in front of him. Charlie then gets an idea and turns to Hailey who nods enthusiastically.

"Hey Red, I've got a proposition for you. I have a dog that needs some exercise, needs to be fed, and needs to be bathed. And I'm kind of too busy with this job and all. It'll be like owning your own dog. I mean if you're up for it." Hailey said nonchalantly, knowing that Tyler wouldn't resist. He hastily agrees excitedly, causing Hailey to grin.

"It's settled then, you Tyler "Red" whatever your last name is- are my new dog walker. Mason will love you, he loves kids. And he's very well trained so he will always listen to you. Plus he's big enough to hide behind whenever your mom comes around." Hailey says encouraging the young boy and making him smile even more.

"We would have more time to ourselves if we weren't always busy cleaning up after a butt load of messes that Bitters makes us clean." Charlie says while taking off her hat, letting her dark hair fall a little past her shoulders.

"Yeah, he's always mumbling about devil boy and the hockey heads…" Liz said as she re did her messy bun to hold up a bit more of stray hair.

"Oh you mean the guys?" All four girls turned to look at the short kid in front of them, eyes glaring daggers. He knew who has been making them overwork themselves.

"The guys? Who are these 'guys' you speak of?" Liz says bending down from her tall stature to get into Tyler's face. The little boy barely taking notice of the hostile air rising from each and every one of the girls.

"They're in a band named Big Time Rush, they're also musicians. They're actually really cool and come up with the best plans and pranks ever." Tyler states, turning his head when he hears his mother running back down the stairs towards the lobby.

"Sorry girls, gotta go! I'll come by to meet Mason tomorrow!" He rudely pushed the girls aside and began to run, causing Hailey's beanie to fall off her head. Amery disregards her irritation towards this 'Big Time Rush' momentarily and waves back happily at the little boy then turns back around with a scowl on her face. The girls huddling together into a circle, a plan was soon to commence.

"So we have a sort of name for the fricken culprits, you know what this means ladies!" Charlie said, her eyebrows furrowed as she looked at her friends with determination. They all nodded firmly, then all turned to look at Charlie, baffled.

"I have no idea dude."

"What does it mean?"

"I'm slightly confused."

Charlie rolled her eyes at her friends. "It means. We need to get information on these jerks then take them down." They all agreed, but then started to state they were tired, maybe they could start tomorrow, and that they have a headache the size of her face.

Charlie rolled her eyes for the umpteenth time that night and laughed pushing her friends towards the elevator. "You guys are jerks, but totally right, I'm fricken tired."

Hailey put her hand on her head, feeling that her hat was gone and turned around to find it on the floor. She quickly ran out the elevator and picked up her hat, dusting it off slightly and placing it back on her head. She turned back around and smiled at her friends as they held the elevator doors open for her.

**Logan's P.O.V**

I was sitting down on one of the couches waiting for Carlos to come to inform me with the news of the giant octopus plan. It was probably our best one yet, respectively. I knew we were most likely going to get in trouble, but it was worth it. Well sort of, I wasn't exactly sure. It could be, but then…ah where's Carlos? I have to fricken pee.

The bing of the elevator caught my attention, I saw a few people come out, four people go in, and then one come back out. She looked down and pick up something, dusted it then placed it on her head, a small smile on her lips as she turned back to face the elevator.

Her smile was beautiful, I rose from my seat and began to walk towards the girl. She was too pretty to let pass by.

"Dude! Where are you going? I got the email and…" Carlos said, his voice faded though. "…it in the pool. Helloooo, Logan are you listening?" But came back when she was no longer in sight. Who the hell was she. And why haven't I seen her before? Maybe she was just a figment of my imagination. Yeah that was probably it. All the harmonies, new dance moves, and lyrics I had to learn were probably finally starting to get to me, I do feel quite warm. This is most likely some psychosomatic type of thing.

I turned to look at the -slightly shorter than I- guy standing in front me while waving his hand close enough to get my attention but far enough not to graze me, his helmet in place. That damn helmet…

"Huh? What?" I said a bit unintelligent. I had my moments, don't judge.

"I got the email from the people; they said they're coming to place the giant octopus inside the pool tomorrow at around two." Carlos said matter factually, a devious look on his face.

"Awesome, okay now. To tell Kendall and James!" I said with a raised eyebrow, it was kind of my thing. To my raise one eyebrow, again, don't judge. We walked towards the elevator, my eyes looking down at the spot the imaginary beautiful smiling girl had picked up her hat, the elevator signaling its arrival. I walked inside with Carlos in tow, he spoke of how great the prank was going to be, and I agreed, it was going to be great. As long as our asses didn't get kicked out, we did already have a strike. We reached the second floor, and as soon as I took a foot out the elevator, my eyes suddenly picked up on a small white feather by the floor. I was sure Bitter's prohibited anybody to enter the elevators as punishment for the Palm Woods wide extreme pillow fight.

Hm, guess someone sneaked in without him looking. I shrugged and dance strutted my way towards the apartment.

**Hope you liked it. :D Please review.  
><strong>


	4. Black Cadillacs

**The girls finally meet the guys :D To those who have read thank you very much. And thank you those very few who have put my story on alert or whatever it is lol. I really appreciate it and it makes me super happy. Please review whenever you get the chance! It will make me even happier.  
>Thank you guerrero for being my one and only reviewer...for each chapter! To most that is sad, but to me...you're fricken awesome. So this chapter is for you ^-^ <strong>

**Please Review! Even if you don't like it, just give me some feedback '~'  
><strong>

"_And we were done, done, done with all the fuck, fuck, fuckin' around…"_

**11:00 a.m.**

The knock at the door caught Liz's attention since she was the only one in the living room to even hear it. Everyone else was getting ready in their respective rooms and Liz was the first one out. She rose from tying her old worn out faded black converse and walked over to the door; she looked through the peep hole when the knocks continued. She pulled away confused, she saw no one. She opened the door and looked down to see the cute commercial star red head.

"Oh! Hi Tyler, I didn't see you through the peep hole. I was about to karate chop you." Liz said with a playful smile on and a gesture with her hand, the little boy looked at her as if she was crazy. Why would she want to hurt him?

"I'm joking…I don't even know karate. Amery does though, you know Harry Potter girl?" Liz explained as Tyler nodded then showed fear in his eyes again.

"She's not going to hurt you either." Liz said quickly as Tyler looked on warily.

"Soooo where's the dog?" Tyler said excitedly after his fear had gone down. Liz smiled and yelled out for Hailey.

"She's going to have to explain, he's not my dog." She shrugged and turned towards the kitchen to grab a drink, offering some to Tyler. Hailey soon came out of her room placing a blue and pink beanie on her head; she smirked as she saw Tyler standing near the bar of the kitchen.

"Hey Red, do me a favor and whistle like this." She said while doing a slightly shrill whistle. Tyler looked at her weirdly and nodded doing what she asked. What he didn't expect was to see a huge dog walk over to him.

"Tyler, this is Mason, Mason this is Tyler." Tyler's eyes widened in fear at the sheer size of the dog, this wasn't a dog, it was a horse, or half of it. Maybe a pony? Liz and Hailey laughed as Tyler moved away from the dog, the reactions they would get from people never seized to amuse them.

The dog owner walked over to her dog and kneeled next to him, grabbing Tyler's hand as she did so and placed it on Mason's nose.

"He loves kids, and is very patient." She puts her hand near Mason's jowls, Tyler winced as he saw the dogs jaw open, seeming as if he was about to bite her hand off, but relaxed as he just mouthed her hand, careful not to hurt her.

"He's a guard dog, and if you show him love and treat him nicely he will guard you with his life. He knows pretty much every command." Hailey shows the little red head a few of the commands and tricks she had taught her English Mastiff. Tyler smiled as Mason began to play with him, and pay attention to him. Hailey smirks from her spot on the floor as she watches them running around the apartment nearly taking down Amery and Charlie as they came out from their rooms.

"Whoa!" Charlie exclaims as she moves her body towards the wall as Tyler chased after Mason. Hailey got up from her spot and walked over to the sink to wash her hands of the slobber, she then whistles, Mason coming towards her along with Tyler.

Charlie looked over from her seat on the couch as she placed her baseball cap in place, smirking as she heard Hailey explain to Tyler the rules. Her smirk growing as she heard her bribe the red head with five dollars every time Mason pooped and he cleaned it up. Amery passed by while hearing that and turned to look at her other friends, earning a shrug from both girls. They all waved as Tyler left their apartment with a happy Mason in tow.

"Remember! Just whistle and he'll come to you!" Hailey said from the door, Tyler nodded and patted Mason's head as in to reassure her that he's got this.

"Oh god I feel weird without my baby!" Hailey exclaimed as she closed the door, her arms flailing in distress. Amery walked over to her best friend and hugged her as Hailey sobbed into her shoulder.

"Shhh, it's okay, he'll be okay." Amery said rubbing her hand in comforting circles, the Britain turned to look at the other two, both ignoring the dramatic girl she was holding.

"Alright guys. We have to go clock in. Who has what?" Charlie said, looking up from putting on her lightning bolt ring on her thumb, her eyebrows raised as she waited for a response.

"We've got housekeeping, I take second you take third we both do fourth." Liz said as gestured to herself and to Charlie.

"I've got the Lobby." Amery said with a small smile. She didn't mind the lobby; it was easier than any of the other jobs.

"Pool…" Hailey said from Amery's shoulder with a sniffle. Amery patted her head and walked away grabbing her key card and the walkie talkie from the bar's counter top.

"Remember we have class today, we meet in front of the elevators." Charlie ordered and the others nodded everyone separating to their destination.

…

Amery smiled as she swept the tiled floor, she was lucky to get this job. She didn't have to worry about dirty rooms, or rude kids leaving their dirty towels all over the place by the pool. All she had to do was sweep, and wipe down the tables whenever someone was up.

"Oh Lucas! Look at what you've done!" The blonde mother said to her five year old son. She grabbed a great amount of napkins and began to wipe her son's sticky finger from the smoothie he had dropped.

Amery quickly came to the woman's side and smiled politely.

"It's okay ma'am, don't worry. I've got this, go take your son to the bathroom and clean him up."

"No! This is my fault; you shouldn't have to clean this up. I'm so sorry." The woman said hastily grabbing more napkins and beginning to kneel down. Amery quickly put a rubber gloved hand to the woman's shoulder.

"Ma'am it's my job. Don't worry about it." Amery said smiling again as the lady apologized and scolded her son while she walked to the bathroom. Amery's smiled faltered slightly as she saw the drink began to spread out about to touch the carpeted floor of the elevator hallway. She sighed, all in a day's work. She grabbed her handy cloth and kneeled down wiping as quickly as she could before it reached the carpet to engrossed in her job to hear the elevator behind her signal its arrival.

Carlos walked out the elevator, a blue smoothie in hand, helmet on his head and a smile on his face. He looked down at his phone as he sipped from the straw, the octopus guys were placing the creature in the pool, and that was his destination. His smile grew as he was about to turn dramatically towards the pool when suddenly a flash of blonde came up from the floor, causing him to spill his drink, all over himself and the culprit.

His eyebrows furrowed and his mouth open wide. He was furious, how dare this person spill his blue smoothie everywhere, and dares to wear it as well. Amery turned around slowly, scrunching up her face and closing her eyes shut, hoping it wasn't Bitters or any other higher ups that could possibly make her lose her job. She flinched as she felt another drop of the drink drip down to her cheek.

She exhaled in relief as she opened her eyes to see just another tenant from the hotel. Her anxiety returned as he looked on furious. He was taller than her, everyone pretty much was, but he wasn't a giant. He was tall enough for her. She saw tuffs of short black hair from beneath the blue liquid then ran down what seemed to be tan skin.

"I am so sorry! I didn't mean to I was just cleaning up the floor from another spilt smoothie, and now I have to clean it up again cause I made this big mess." Carlos eyes opened when he heard her voice. He had never met anyone with such a beautiful accent. It was so pretty, so different, so unique. So not what he was used to.

"Oh god! Please don't tell on me, I can't lose this job, my friends will kill me!" Carlos looked into the blue worried eyes of the small blonde. His anger slowly faded when he stared into them, not even noticing her hand rising and a clean cloth wiping his face. He couldn't see her with all the blue substance all over face but her eyes were just beautiful. He nodded to her reply, not knowing what to say. He had never seen or heard someone so beautiful.

"Your eyes remind me of this pretty blue smoke that came out from the world's greatest stink bomb." He said impulsively, a slight goofy grin on his lips not noticing the weird look she was giving him.

"I hope you don't think I stink…I showered early in the morning." Amery said as she moved her hand away almost done with cleaning his face. She smiled as she saw the goofy grin disappear as he realized what he had said. _He's so cute…_

"You aren't that great at talking to girls are you…?" Amery said as she tip toed stepping closer to the now visible Latino to clean off the bit of smoothie from his hair. Carlos shook his head, as he stared into her blue eyes.

"I'm sorry…" He said, as he pointed to her smoothie covered self, moving away from her awkwardly. He wasn't sure of how to react to the closeness; he didn't even know how she could be so close when he had sort of insulted her. There was hurt in her eyes as she placed her heels back on to the floor. He probably wasn't interest, she sighed inwardly, _there goes my chance for any type of romance._

"Oh no, I'm fine. It's I who should be apologizing, even though I have… Well you know. I'm sorry I'm rambling, I don't mean to ramble…Please don't be mad at me…" Amery asked indirectly for his name. So what if he wasn't interested, she sure was. Plus, it didn't mean they couldn't be friends any ways.

"Carlos…" He said almost to quietly for his nature, she was so pretty, there was no way she could ever be interested in him. But it didn't hurt trying! He smiled ready to ask her on a date "Wanna go…"

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Their heads whipped towards the direction to the pool, they could see a fuming Bitters and a girl with a beanie on spazzing out as smoke and a huge octopus arm swatted from inside the pool. Amery's eyes widened as she saw the creature. She turned back to the cute guy and smiled apologetically grabbing her cloth and wiping away all of the blue smoothie on her face. Carlos's eyes widened even more if they could. She was plain beautiful.

"Sorry love, but I've got to go. Maybe I'll see you around…" She smiled and ran towards the commotion leaving a dumbfounded Carlos behind.

…

It was around 1:50 p.m. when Liz closed the door to 2H, her face looking revolted as she did so. She regretted picking the second floor. 2H was probably the dirtiest apartment she had ever seen, and she's been cleaning for a while now. She shivered as her mind wandered to how the hell it got so dirty. She shook her head, not really wanting her imagination to go crazy.

She walked over to her cart and pushed it to the next apartment. 2J. _why the hell is there an X with Bitters face on it? _Liz shrugged at her thought and knocked on the door, politely stating her job title.

After hearing no reply she opened the door using the master key card. She was relieved but totally amazed. How in the world did these people get a swirly slide? There wasn't much to clean, just pick up and dust around the house. Liz turned up the volume to her iPod as she began her journey to clean up. She found the bedrooms and knocked on the door gently, probably no one had heard her. She stated again she was just the housekeeper while taking off one head phone and entered when there was no reply.

There were two beds one with a whole bunch of hockey stuff on the side and the other with a huge mirror next to it. Both actually very neat, but the one with the mirror side had clothes thrown on it. She picked up the clothes a white V-neck and a pair of skinny jeans. She neatly folded the clothes and placed them on the bed. Liz left to go find the other rooms actually clean, she picked up a few thrown clothes and neatly placed them on the bed.

Liz squealed to herself as Gwen Stefani's "What You Waiting For?" began to play in her ears. She closed the door to the rooms and started dancing and singing along to the song as she took out her feather duster and dusted the huge plasma TV that hung from the wall. Her music was on so loud she never even heard the bathroom door open. Not even noticing the six foot something half naked guy come out with just a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Look at your watch now! You're still a super-hot female! You got your million dollar contract! And they're all waiting for your hot track!" Liz continued to dance and sing to the pop song, her hips swaying along to the groove and her head nodding to the beat. The half-naked guy stared at the red head as she continued to sing, impressed at her range but totally amused. He was sure she had no idea he was there. He smirked as he walked over to her and tapped her shoulder lightly to get her attention. She was actually really hot, and there was no way she could resist him.

"Take a chance you stupid hooooooooly shit!" Liz said as she turned around. A tall hot guy stood in front of her, a flirty grin on his face as water dripped from his long hair. Her eyes widened as they traveled down his body then back up at him. She could have sworn no one was here…

Liz wakes herself from her reverie and takes off her headphones and beginning to apologize for screaming at him. The guy just shrugged letting his eyes roam down her body, her hair was a mess, and she had dirty baggy clothes on, but she still caught his interest.

"Hi, I'm James," He said very cockily disregarding her apologies; Liz raised her eyebrow in amusement.

"That's nice. I'll be out of your way then James." Liz said as she turned around to pick up her feather duster and cloth rolling her eyes as she did. He was just another pretty boy. A really hot one, but a pretty boy none the less. When she turned back around she noticed he had gotten a little closer, she blushed as he did so. She might not like him and his cockiness but he was still a really hot guy and was wrapped in nothing but a towel.

"How come I've never seen you before? You're too beautiful to not have been scene." Liz wanted to laugh, not at the fact that he was flirting with her, she was too oblivious to know. But the fact that he had called her beautiful, she never thought she was, so why would he think that. Before Liz could even answer his question, James spoke up holding her hand gently.

"You know that doesn't matter, maybe I can get to know you if you'd go on a date with me." James had probably used this line before but he didn't care because he knew it would work. It always did no one could resist the good old fashion James Diamond charm.

"Um. No thanks." Liz said weirdly as she saw James laugh hysterically at her. He stuck his pinkie in his ear and wiggled it around.

"I'm sorry I think water might have gotten inside my ear, did you just say no?" Liz nodded to his question, a small smile on her lips. She jumped slightly as he screamed out for an explanation as to how she could resist him in a pitchy voice and wiggling his fingers near his face.

_Man is this guy full of himself… _Shrugging, Liz smiled to his question and walked towards him. He was taller than her by a few inches, which was great she loved taller guys. Too bad he was…him.

"You're just not my kind of guy. You're too pretty and way too self-centered. I'm a southern girl who doesn't need much but happiness sweetheart." She stated with a bit of a flirty undertone she didn't know she was using; she brought her hand up and patted his cheek lightly to get the point across her hand lingering as it slowly slid off. His face was priceless, his mouth and eyes wide. No girl had ever turned him down. Especially one that was his type, if she was his type that he of course had to be hers. It was logic. His logic but it was still logic, and he was never wrong about girls. He shook his head from his thoughts when he felt her warm hand leave his cheek, his own quickly reaching out to grab it and stop her before she left him.

"Can I at least get the name of the girl who probably made the biggest mistake in turning me down?" James said, he was definitely interested, and he wasn't going to stop until she realized that she was wrong, and he was her type. It was his own private mission. Her plump lips parted to speak but were cut off from the static coming from the walkie talkie on her waist.

"This is Harley to Ivy, Harley to Ivy. We need your assistance by the pool, some jerks decided to be…well…jerks."

"Ivy to Harley, on my way," Liz said as she turned to look at her captor, her hand sliding freely from his grip.

"Ivy?" He asked, furrowing his eyebrows, her name didn't suit her.

"Sure, you could be my Batman. Or was it Robin? I'm gonna have to ask Hailey she's the comic geek. I've only really watched the movies." Liz said, mostly to herself as she thought of Batman & Robin the movie, she walked towards the door leaving a dumbfounded James. Her thoughts never really strayed to the pretty boy but focused on who the hell Uma Thurman had gone after in the end.

**So I cut it short...don't hate me Dx** **But it would have been too long. Let me know what you think? Is it good? Is it bad? Should I just stop writing this? Please don't say yes, cause I really like writing this. Dx  
>By the way, you guys should totally listen to the songs, it's some good music. And music makes me happy...happy enough to review! If any one wants to know the artist I use just ask... or you could just Google it yourself I guess... Review!<br>**


	5. Black Cadillacs Pt2

**I guess this is part two of chapter 4...Please read and pleeeaaaassseee review!**

**Guerrero - Thank you so much for being my one and only reviewer. These chapters are for everyone but especially for you :D It means a lot that you go out of your way to even review. I'll continue writing of course, just don't ever stop liking this story. And yay! I hope you like this chapter too. Who's your favourite Big Time Rush dude if you don't mind me asking o.o?  
><strong>

"_You were so true to yourself. You were true to no one else…"_

She exhaled slowly, lifting her hat and wiping the sweat from her brow. Charlie was nearly done with her route of the third floor. All she had was one more apartment then head up to the fourth floor to finish up her work. She reached 3R, her cart full of cleaning supplies next to her. Her fist rose ready to knock when she heard a sound from the front of the corridor.

"Did he find out it was us who put the thing in the pool?" She heard a voice say, he leaned against the wall –his back turned to her- with a phone to his ear, he was tall, and had a hat with fake plants stuck to it covering his blonde hair. Charlie crossed her arms in front of her chest, her eyebrows rising as she heard the next words coming from his lips.

"Dude this is possibly the best prank we've ever thought of." The tall blonde said with a chuckle. She was livid. This was the dickhead that has been making her life miserable. She grabbed the walkie from her waist and raised it to her lips, whispering that she had found one of the pranksters, and damn it he was hot. She cleared her throat forcefully, knowing she'd get his attention. Kendall turned around and stared at the girl in front of him. His thick eyebrows rose, hiding behind his side bangs as he looked at the bummy girl with a scowl on her lips.

"So you're the jerk that keeps making my job harder than what it's supposed to be…" She smirked, she wasn't amused. She was just happy that she finally had a face, and she was going to make his life hell since he had done the same to her.

"Listen ass, I'm tired of cleaning after your stupid little pranks. If you ever thought of yourself as a man then maybe you should clean up after yourself." She glared into his green eyes, what annoyed her even more about the whole situation was the fact that he was cute. She grew even angrier when a smirk formed on his lips.

"This isn't funny you asshole. You don't work here! You don't have to clean up after your stupid little plans, which are stupid by the way. Seriously? A bear? Possibly the worst pranks I've ever seen in my seventeen years of living!" Charlie flailed her arms accidentally pushing off her hat and causing it to fall onto the floor, her brown hair falling to her shoulders and giving Kendall a better view of who his insulter was.

"You're damn lucky I'm working at the moment or I would kick your ass and show you what a true prank looks like." She threatened, she knew it wasn't right but he looked so damn arrogant at the moment. As if he was enjoying her outburst. Kendall had never seen someone look so attractive while angry, especially while insulting him and his brilliant plans. Usually he wouldn't go for the brunette, he sort of had a thing for blondes, but this brunette was just feisty, different, exciting, and interesting. He hadn't noticed he had been staring at her amusingly until he heard her speak.

"Hey, tall, blonde, and stupid. Have you even heard a single word I've been saying?" Her brown eyes pierced into his green ones, the anger never faltering.

"First, my name's Kendall, not tall, blonde and stupid," He said with a glare of his own, he automatically felt bad when she complained about how he was making it difficult to work. He really didn't mean to, and if they did make another prank he was going to try his best to clean up after or something.

"Well Kendall," She interrupted quite rudely. "I wouldn't be calling you that if you weren't so…stupid you jerky jerk!" Charlie moved close to the blonde, she was the only girl out of her siblings and there was no way she was going to back down from anyone. They had taught her better. Even if her insult didn't come out as insulting as she wanted too, that was sort of Hailey's job, she had a way with insulting people.

"Second," He said while raising his hand to stop her from interrupting him, his dimples going in. If Charlie wasn't so mad, she probably would have smiled, dimples were one of the things she wished her ideal guy had. "I was going to stop because I do feel bad that I've done this to you. And I _was_ going to apologize. But since _you_ want to act like a jerk," Her mouth fell open at the accusation. She admitted she was acting bitchy and calling him stupid was mean but she was just so furious, so tired. "Then I'm just going to have more fun with my stupid little pranks." Kendall finished while getting closer to her, a smirk on his lips as he saw the slightly shorter than him brunette stick up her middle finger. Her mouth opened ready to rip him a brand new one when the static from her walkie suddenly turned on.

"Bat Girl to Cat Woman, this is Bat Girl to Cat Woman, Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy both say to kindly hurry the-" The British voice was cut off and a slightly southern one took its place.

"Yeah this is Ivy to Cat Woman hurry the hell up! Ow!" Fumbling was heard from the other line both Charlie and Kendall looked at the walkie talkie weirdly.

"Yo! Harley Quinn to Cat Woman, get your ass over here! Someone in this damn hotel decided it would be fun to put a giant octopus in the fricken pool!" Charlie's eyes widened. A fucking octopus? She turned her head to the guy in front of her, she knew it had to be him and the smirk on his lips just confirmed her accusation.

"I'm not apologizing for that one either." He was so smug about it. Charlie groaned in frustration and glared at him, her hands rising towards his neck ready to choke him but was stopped once again by the static going off again and her three best friends screaming.

"Charlotte!" Charlie grabbed the walkie from her belt roughly and pressed the button, the only thing from keeping her from being on the 6 o'clock news. She could see it as she screamed back, teenaged housekeeper kills hot blonde green eyed pop star with her bare hands.

"What!" She screamed into the device causing Kendall to jump back in fear.

"Ooooh, she's angry…" Amery said innocently.

"No shit…" Hailey said with a defeated tone to her voice.

"I'm kind of scared." Liz's southern drawl barely audible through the static. Her voice was replaced by the New Yorker.

"I'm so sorry to interrupt your lovely confessions of love with the hot prankster as you proclaimed Charlie but we need you here A.S.A. NOW!" Charlie rolled her eyes, a slight blush creeping onto her cheeks regretting that she told them that Kendall was hot.

"Yeah I'm going…" Charlie said with an exhale but not before turning her attention back to the smirking guy.

"This is far from over asshole." Charlie threatened as she purposefully bumped into him. It was childish, but there was something about him that just got underneath her skin. She walked over to the stairs preparing herself for the worst clean up she'd probably ever have to do. She didn't notice as Kendall bent down to pick up her baseball hat, smiling mischievously. Yeah she was definitely interesting.

…

Hailey scowled at the three girls who thought they owned the pool, they were nothing but snobby bitches. She bent over as she picked up their dirty Jennifer diseased towels and put them inside of a bin.

She only really worked the evenings for the pool, there weren't that many people then, but since they were starting night school Bitters decided it would be fun to destroy their perfect schedules. Hailey stretched her arms over her head, her eyes automatically closing. Her back was killing her from all the work she had been doing, she really wasn't used to all the work, all she knew was music. Cleaning just wasn't her forte but hey she's getting better at it, well at least she thought so.

Her eyes shot open as she heard a roar come from the pool, there was smoke everywhere. Her eyebrows furrowed, what in the world was that!

"Oh my god! Is that an octopus!" A woman screamed catching the brunette's attention. An octopus…? No that can't be right, how could anyone even find a,

"Giant Octopus!" yeah who could find a giant octopus in L.A. That's just crazy. Hailey screamed as she fell on her ass. A giant octopus arm flailing from the pool and nearly striking her. She reached out for her walkie talkie, a glare reaching her brown eyes. She was no crocodile hunter, but she had friends, and they were gonna beat this giant octopus and whoever thought it was damn funny to put it in the pool.

Hailey looked down at her watch, it was 6:25 p.m. she had about thirty minutes to herself before she had to meet with the girls to go to their first day of classes. Her first destination since her shift was over was to pick up Mason from Tyler. She was tired, and just wanted to get her dog, play with him for five minutes, shower, then meet up with the rest of the gang. Hailey groaned to herself as she took off her beanie, shaking her head like a dog and then placing it back on her head. She was exhausted when she finally entered the lobby from her pool shift.

"Ow! Camille! Please, right now isn't…" Hailey turned her gaze to see two brunettes seeming to be having a lover's quarrel, at least that's what it looked like. She laughed as the guy rubbed his cheek with a look of shock. He was pretty hot, too bad he was taken. Hailey smirked as the girl grabbed his shirt and began to accuse him of cheating, then say she would of course forgive him.

_This chick is psycho…_

Just as Hailey passed by the 'couple' the girl pointed at her causing Hailey to stop. She was confused, she's never even seen this girl or the really hot cheater in her life.

"If I see you near him again Amanda I swear you'll regret it." Hailey looked at the girl in confusion three questions roaming her brain. Who in the world was Amanda? How many times was this poor girl dropped as a baby? And did this bitch just threaten her?

Hailey didn't even notice the look of wonder coming from the hot cheater behind the crazy bitch that accused of her such adultery. She shrugged to herself, _eh this bitch wants to play crazy? Then I'll play crazy…_

"Whoa whoa whoa! Slow your damn roll crazy with a side of delusional." Hailey said, her eyes flickering to the hot cheater, he looked as confused as she felt.

"I'm guessing Hot Cheater Guy has no idea why you're attacking him. Why don't you dial down the crazy in you and maybe he _might_ finally like you. The kids probably too nice to even tell you to back off." Her eyes narrowed as Camille, from what she gathered of the whole commotion, glared right back.

"Why don't you mind your business and stop telling me what I can or cannot do. And once that is established, then maybe you should know, Hot Cheater Guy is mine, so like I said before…you'll regret it if you get near him." Camille said getting closer to the beanie wearing girl. She didn't care who she had to take down, Logan was hers.

A smirk grew on Hailey's lips, there was malice woven into it. Even Logan –Hot Cheater Guy- could sense it as he moved to the side hoping he could stop this before it escalated.

"Is that a threat?" Hailey asked obviously knowing the answer, she just wanted to, she needed to confirmed.

"Just stay away from him." Camille said with a glare, she had no idea who this girl was but she wasn't liking that smirk on her lips.

"Then do something about it…" Hailey's voice was calm, and amused. Her brown eyes glanced at the taller guy, she wasn't kidding he really was hot, and so cute as he looked on at the two girls in front of him. She couldn't help but smile apologetically as his eyes met hers. Hailey blushed as she did so, she'd never seen such a pretty color of brown, and she hated the color brown. It was useless, misleading, and just pooped colored in her opinion.

She grabbed his collar with one hand and the back of his neck with the other, bringing him down slightly as she pushed off from the floor tip toeing to meet his lips with her own. Her eyes closing, automatically and because she really didn't want to look into his eyes, she had sort of saved him from a crazy bitch and now he was being kissed by another. Hailey blushed as she felt his lips press back into hers, she really wasn't expecting it. Her knees seemed to weaken as he pressed more firmly moving them in just the right way. It was just a tap kiss but man was he a good kisser. Hailey moved away hastily and looked up at him, his cheeks were red and she felt her cheeks were probably just as bad. Looking away quickly, she turned to look at the shock crazy Camille in front of her. _That's right…I was proving a point…what was it again? Kiss this hot guy one more time. Wait! No…that wasn't it. _Her anger rose again as she remembered what her objective was and for who it was for.

"What's wrong Crazy? Too pussy to try something now? C'mon, I want you to do something. I had a hell of a day with some stupid pranksters putting a god damn octopus in the damn pool," Camille looked confused, wondering if she knew the guy she just kissed was the one who had her working so hard. Logan winced, hoping she didn't know it was him and his friends who had done that. Camille turned her gaze to the guy she was willing to fight for, they didn't know each other that well but she wanted him to be hers. Her gaze fell back on the girl in front of her hoping she wouldn't be getting in the middle of her plans, and that kiss was a onetime thing. Camille turned around and walked away, trying to figure out a way to get this girl away from her Logan, if it came to be.

"Stupid bitch…threatening me for no reason…" Hailey mumbled to herself completely forgetting about Logan until she heard him clear his throat. Her gaze turned towards his, a blush slowly creeping upwards as she saw him smile. It was so captivating, so crookedly sexy, so...he had dimples too? Man, was Hot Cheater Guy…hot.

"Hi…I'm Logan." He stated with his hand out hoping she would take it as a friendly gesture. She was real, his imaginary beautiful smiling girl was real, and she had kissed the hell out of him. Hailey swooned inwardly, even his name was hot. She looked away shaking her head slightly, he was just a really good kisser, yup, that had to be why she was acting like she was. Hailey smirked, taking his hand gently into hers.

"You don't exactly look like the kind of girl that would get into fights, or any sort of confrontation." He stated, interestingly. She was outspoken, but she looked like she wouldn't hurt a fly. Except when she had that smirk of hers on. That's when you knew something was about to go down, he didn't have to know her to know that.

"Looks can be deceiving," Hailey said with a mischievous smirk and a push of her glasses. "My brother taught me to never let anyone walk over y-"

"BG to Quinn, Little Red's here to drop off Mason." Hailey looked down at her walkie talkie, pulling it off from her belt and smiling as she heard her British friend tell her the news.

"Thanks red coat, I'm on my way." Hailey looked back up to the expecting big brown eyes of the guy in front of her. "I gotta go…Maybe I'll see you around…?" She asked hoping he would say yes, don't blame her, he's fricken hot.

"Yeah…maybe…" He replied with that crooked smile of his, she smiled back and began to walk towards the elevators.

"And maybe next time I won't have to save you from another psycho girl." She called out ask she neared the elevators, not turning back to even see his reaction.

"I kind of hope you do, Quinn…" She grinned to herself as the door to the elevator opened, her cheeks seemed to stay permanently rosy after meeting Logan.

_Wait, did he just call me Quinn…?_

**So...Tell me what you think? Please Review. ^-^  
><strong>


	6. Daylight

**Okay, This goes out to guerrero just for being awesome and super cool also too** **callthedoc-tor because she is also awesome and also reviewed, and because her name is from fricken Love Me Love Me...which is probably by far one of the most amusing songs I've ever heard. Lol** **I hope you enjoy, and more will be coming very soon, and I'm sorry these chapters wont have much of the boys in them, I'm really sorry for that...but all in due time... :D I know...I'm frustrated that they're not in the chapters yet...but they will be! I promise :D**

**On a side note...I just saw Underworld Awakening...shit was awesome! I totally recommend who ever decides to read this to go see it :D  
><strong>

"_I have five clocks in my life and only one has the time right..."_

Ms. Collins smiled at the four young teenage girls in front of her. It had been a couple of days since their first class and all the girls were actually very smart. They never asked for an extension whenever certain things were due. Yes, some of the girls were a bit reluctant –a certain short brunette- to start school and to get to her class, but none the less they were never late, with anything. They were sure to always hand in their work and to pass their tests with good grades. Ms. Collins was glad that these hard working girls were given a day off. Her smile was accompanied by a shake of her head when the girls left her classroom, a huge dog in tow.

"Dude let's just take them for a walk, they could get to know the place better, later on we'll rent a car or something and we'll take them sightseeing and stuff." Hailey suggested as they argued about what to do on their day off, walking towards the exit from the hotel. They had no walkie talkies, no screaming Bitters, and no homework. They were free for one full day, and they were definitely going to take advantage of that. Hailey smiled as Liz and Amery both nodded in agreement, it was their first time being in LA but they would like to get to know the neighborhood better than any other place.

Charlie nodded her head in response, "Alright, so which way to first?" She asked as they stood in front of the Palm Woods entrance looking both ways as if about to cross the street. Amery stepped out from the line they had created and smiled; she covered her eyes with one hand and stuck out her other with a finger pointing. The other three girls looked at each other and smiled knowingly what was to come next; they each grabbed a hold of Amery and began spinning her, laughing as she continued to twirl clumsily on her own.

They laughed even harder when she fell on to the rough warm Los Angeles asphalt, ass first, her hand still pointing to their destination.

"To the left it is!" Hailey said as she pointed towards the direction, Charlie shook her head as she helped Amery off the ground, the petite blonde rubbing her butt with her eyes closed. Everything was still spinning and was making it hard for her blue eyes to focus.

"Come on Mason." Hailey said as she patted his head gently, a small smile on her face when he moved his mouth towards her hand and licked it gently. She then faced her friends, walking backwards as she heard Liz speak up, her hand still on her loyal canine.

"So, is this it? Just a lot of people with hopes and dreams that could be crushed in an instant?" The southerner wasn't really used to all of this commotion; she was used to being in her quiet little town, and being asked by the neighbors how her brothers were doing. This was a bit too much for her, but if it helped her with her goal of being a musician, then she didn't care, plus her best friends were here and she was away from her mother. What more could she ask for? Besides a record deal…

"Yeah I guess…there's not much around here, but where I live by is where a lot of the great tourist spots ar-"

"Ehh, L.A. isn't much. Now New York…that's a fun place. The parties, the people…" Hailey interrupted her best friend but was rudely well…interrupted herself by the self-proclaimed in charge person.

"Yeah, yeah, New York's got the pretty little lights, but L.A. is where all the stars are from. Hence, why we're here."

"What! You've got to be kidding me! New York is where the real musicians are from. Hence! Why I'm from there…and you're from dumb old California…"

"Take it back!"

Liz rolled her eyes, she knew she shouldn't have said anything, but her stupid mouth just spilled the words. Now she's got two people that won't back down until the other agrees they were wrong, and that she was right.

"You really should have just stayed quiet, Love. Now they're never going to shut up." Amery said as she bumped her shoulder into Liz, getting an eye roll from the tall red head. Both the blonde and the red head were amused at the thought that the arguing two were still walking, and not bumping into people.

"So Ames, keep telling me about this Carlos character that spilled a smoothie all over you." The southern drawl slightly came out as Liz waited for an answer. She laughed as Amery gave her this love stricken look. Okay so she wasn't in love with him, Love is a really strong word. Teenagers can't fall in love. Love takes years to happen, so she was in like. Even though she only met and saw him once with her hectic busy schedule.

"I don't know anything about him, all I know is that he's mint and fit, and really awkward at first, but then again…I've no idea who the hell he is, besides the fact that his name is Carlos and he's m-"

"Yeah, yeah, mint and fit…whatever the hell that means…and how is he awkward?" Liz said, turning her head to look at the other girls that were still screaming at each other then turning right back and looking down at Amery.

"He's just really attractive…" Amery stated with a faraway look in her eyes. "And yes he is awkward; I don't think he knows how to act around girls…" The British Blonde said with a shrug, she then turned her head around to look at the other girls. She sighed as she grabbed Hailey's phone from her hand, hoping that the next gesture would make the fighting stop. She turned on the iPhone, skimmed through the playlist and chose one of their favorite songs, landing on Under Pressure by David Bowie and Queen.

"Pressure pushing down on me, pressing down on you, no man ask for!" Amery began as her usually British voice slightly went away when she sung. Even though she didn't normally do that, she liked singing with her normal accent sometimes.

"Under pressure – that burns the building down, splits a family in two, puts peoples on streets. " Liz continued a smile on her face -dancing her way towards their nonexistent destination- knowing that the other two couldn't resist such a great song.

"It's the terror of knowing what this world is about! Watching some good friends screaming 'Let me out!'" Hailey said completely forgetting what it was she was so annoyed at. She began to wiggle her arms around, her way of dancing.

"Pray tomorrow gets me higher! Pressure on people – people on streets… Da da day!" Charlie finished the first verse with a grin, man she loved this song. She smiled more as they all became quiet, as Hailey belted the high scream that Freddie Mercury so gratefully gave us during that song. They really did sound good together, as a whole. They even harmonized perfectly well. Well that's thanks to Hailey and Amery; they always had this thing for harmonies.

The song finished and they laughed at each other, completely forgetting about what state is better and who is the true musician. Music made them forget about any problem, any stupid remark…it made them feel better.

"Y'know we sound pretty good together…" Liz said with a nod to her head, getting the same nods from her best friends.

"You girls do sound good together." The four girls jumped as they heard the manly voice say. They turned slowly, their eyes meeting with a tall, salt and pepper haired, and business-y suited man. He wore a slightly creepy grin as he looked down at each of the girls, a just as tall black man with a suitcase, and a short Asian woman with a day planner stood by his side. The girls were feeling more than creepy by now, his smile didn't seem to fall. It was quite disturbing.

"Uhh…Thanks…business person…dude thing, we'll be on our way now." Charlie said hastily as she and her friends tried to step around the three scary looking people, only to be stopped by the black guy with a hand, gesturing for them to stop.

"Look Sir," Liz started, her eyebrows furrowed and her southern accent becoming a bit pronounced. "We just want to have a nice little walk…any problems then our black belt friend Amery here would be glad to kick your little goon's ass." The red head finished with a smirk pointing to the short blonde next to her, not noticing how said blonde was slightly cowering.

"Uhh…no thank you. Amery would like to live, and not get her ass beat by three huge people." Amery's blue eyes widened as she stared at the persons in front of her, she might have a black belt, but she was small…and to her these guys were huge.

Liz looked down at the short blonde and rolled her eyes, so much for that plan. Her smirk came back in to place as she heard Charlie speak up. She would have a plan for sure.

"Yeah…well…we've got a huge dog…and we're not afraid to use him! Hails!" Charlie said with a raised eyebrow and a smug look. Hailey stepped to the front line and smirked, a hand on Mason's head.

"Two little words from my mouth and all three of you are screwed…" She said as she crossed her arms in front of her chest, hoping they would do something just so she could use Mason's guard dog training on them.

"No need to panic girls, my name is Arthur Griffin, CEO of RCMCBT Global Net Sanyoid Corporation _and_ 4th most powerful CEO in America," Griffin said with a smug look to his face. The girls each gave a look of confused awkwardness as he finish speaking, of course this not stopping the snarky remarks that came from their lips.

"Mmm…just 4th? What does that say about you?" Hailey said, shaking her head slightly, disapproving of his stature in life.

"What in the world is RCM…What was it? I'm confused…" Liz said while scratching her head.

"No wonder I've never heard of you…sorry I'm not from here mate." Amery said with a shrug, feeling less anxious.

"How in the world can we not panic when you all are all up in our personal bubbles? 12 inches dude!" Charlie said as she gestured to an invisible barrier around her and her friends. Griffin sighed to himself as he heard their responses, he really wasn't expecting this, but he wasn't about to let more money just walk away from him. If it was one thing he loved… it was money. And these girls were going to make it happen.

"Ladies, I'll stop beating around the bush, you girls sound great together, and I want to make you into a singing group or a band. Whatever it is you'd like. All I know is that you girls have talent, and talent signed to my record deal means more money for me."

Charlie looked at her friends after pushing them back from the creepy tall business guy, a look of amazement in her eyes. Was this guy just handing them a record deal? The looks of happiness in her friends suddenly brought a very important question to mind.

"Before we say yes…how do we know you're like…legit or something. How do we know you're not some creepy guy that wants to take us to some alley and have your way with us with your creepy little henchmen? Hm? Mr. Griffin, was it?" She said with a nod to her head, a hand on Hailey's shoulder. One tap and she sics Mason on the imposters.

Griffin rolled his eyes and pointed his thumb towards the sign that they stood in front of. It read 'Rocque Records'. They turned their heads, a sheepish smile on all of their lips. How did they not notice that? They probably would have kept walking if they hadn't looked up, and if they did they probably would be running in to try to convince the producer for a chance.

"I own Rocque Records, so what I say goes. If you decide to say yes then you will be working with Gustavo Rocque." Charlie nodded her head then held up her index finger, indicating for a moment. She turned around and shuffled her friends with her.

"Dude! How fucking lucky is this!" Hailey exclaimed as soon as they thought they weren't in hearing range. She jumped up, it took a while but their dreams were about to come true. She wasn't going to give it up. This is what she wanted, and her friends just had to say yes…she hoped.

"Shh! Not too loud we can't seem too excited." Charlie said as she turned back towards the business people. She was just as excited. She couldn't believe how lucky they were. She smiled as she silently thanked David Bowie and Freddie Mercury.

"Holy crap…we didn't even have to look, a record deal found us!" Liz yelled and jumped slightly a grin on her red lips.

"If we agree then you know what this means…?" Amery started then couldn't wait for her friends to answer. "No more cleaning! And we get to do what we really want to do!" She squealed as she jumped in the air in joy, nearly bumping into Liz.

"Okay girls, so we all know what our answer is correct?" Charlie said as she looked at her best friends with a smile, her grin widening as they all nodded. She placed her left hand in front of her, her lightning bolt ring on her ring finger shining from the gleam of the sun. Hailey quickly placed her left hand on top of Charlie's, her lightning bolt ring on her middle finger, where she always placed it. Liz's porcelain like right hand came on top of Hailey's, her lightning bolt ring that was on her thumb slightly clanging to her friends. Amery smiled as she remembered the day they had separated from their families and decided on their careers. It was just a few days ago when they had all been together again in California, catching up with each other as Hailey's older brother Julian made the reservation's for their apartment in the Palm Woods. They had gone out to a nearby store and saw a set of four lightning bolt metal rings. Hailey spazzed over them saying that one day she would get her super powers, and that ring could possibly be the thing that gave them to her. Her plan was to buy only one but the store clerk said she had to buy all four, but for a good price. She then gave her best friends a ring, saying that maybe they could all get superpowers.

Amery placed her right hand over Liz's, not really caring to remember Hailey's rant on how they could be crime fighters and such; her index finger shining from the metal on it. She then pushed her hand down with the rest of the girls and whispered an excited "Let's do this!" with the rest of them.

The four girls and Mason walked back to the business people with stoic faces, ready to tell them their answer. Griffin was the first to speak since they showed no sign that they were planning too,

"Well? Do you girls want to be a band, make music, and make me money?" He asked as he crossed his arms in front of his chest, his colleagues doing so as well.

Amery, Liz, and Hailey all turned to look at Charlie, a nod confirming that she should be the one to speak.

"Yes, yes, and does it matter? You're already rich dude." Griffin smiled his creepy smile as the girls all grinned at him. These girls were going to make him money, he just knew it.

"Excellent!" He nodded towards his 'henchmen' both turned to open the doors to the famous Rocque Records. Amery squealed as Griffin gestured them to follow him. Their dreams of being real musicians were finally going to become true.

The elevator bell rung, the girls stepping out after Griffin and his goons walked towards a hallway with millions of boy band posters on the walls. Hailey's eyes widened, her mouth fell open with an exaggerated gasp as she stared at the posters. What the hell have they gotten themselves in to?

They had reached the end of the hall, the Asian goonette stepping towards a door and opening as if she owned the place. She moved out of the way and let her boss walk in front of her, but walking before the girls could enter what seemed like an office.

"Gustavo, I've found you some talent, and found me some more money. Give them contracts, somewhere to live whatever it is you do. Use all your power and skill to make them famous." Griffin said as soon as he had entered the room, a creepy grin on his face. The girls walked inside the office to see a heavy set man with sunglasses staring at them baffled sitting in front of his desk. A pretty black woman with a day planner in her hands and her mouth open wide, the same look written on her face.

"Uhh…What? Griffin, I already have a band that I'm recording with, and you didn't even approve of them before. Now you want me to have another band to work with?" Gustavo exclaimed bewildered. How could he just drop off a random group of girls at his studio as if he…was that a dog? Gustavo's gaze fell towards the English Mastiff next to the small brunette with a slightly appalled face on.

"Yup! And you will do so because I own this studio, and you are also under contract until you're back up on your feet again! So get the money making!" Griffin said, nodding to the girls behind him and leaving abruptly with his 'friends' in tow.

**Ahhh...Well I hope you like it...Please Review...give me some feedback :D **


	7. Hurts Like Heaven

**To my lovely reviewers, this is for you :D Don't stop reviewing, and others are more than welcome to review... tell me if you like it, if you hate the concept, if you love the concept...go for it I don't mind :D It'll just make me super happy ^-^**

**guerrero: Lmao, nah Hawk is amusing, a psycho but still amusing. But no, I wanted them to be with Gustavo, it's been done before but I hope mine is a little different. :D Glad you liked it and hey you didn't have to wait that long for this chapter.**

**callthedoc-tor: The boys will be coming soon!...Just not in this chapter either...I'm sorry! Don't be mad, they will be in the next chapter. I promise! Sorry for making you wait!  
><strong>

"_Tonight the streets are ours and we're writing and saying, don't let them take control."_

"Hi! I'm Kelly…Welcome to Rocque Records." Kelly said while stepping in front of the desk, a smile on her face and a hand reaching out to whomever would take the kind gesture. Charlie stepped in front of the girls and smiled shaking Kelly's hand with her own.

"Hey I'm Ch-"

"How do we even know you all have talent? Griffin is great at corporal takeovers, but he knows nothing about what I do. These girls are probably worse than…" Gustavo rudely interrupted from his seat behind the desk, he slowly rose and came to stand next to his assistant, which was a bad idea since Kelly decided at that very moment to elbow him in his ribs.

"Would you girl's excuse us for a second?" Kelly said, grabbing Gustavo's ear and pulling him to a corner to whisper yell at him. The four girls turned to look at each other than shuffled slightly closer to the producer and his talent scout, trying to hear what they were whispering about. They quickly stepped back when they saw the people they were trying to eavesdrop on turn around.

"Fine! I have no choice with you girls since Griffin brought you here…let's see what I have to work with." Gustavo said with a pout, knowing that they were probably going to be bad, but he was Gustavo Rocque, he could work his magic, if he made the dogs good enough he can sure as hell make these girls good.

Charlie turned to look at her friends and then back at Gustavo, an eyebrow raised. She wasn't conceited, but she knew her friends and herself were very talented musicians. She smirked at the sunglasses wearing man and his petite assistant. Man, were they going to be surprised…

"Well, before I was rudely interrupted…My name is Charlie; these are my friends, Hailey, Liz and Amery." She said while gesturing towards her friends, Charlie rolled her eyes when she heard Hailey clearing her throat. "And that's Mason, Hailey's dog."

"That can't be a dog..." Kelly said as she stared at the huge animal. Hailey smirked and patted his head that reached her waist. She loved getting reactions like this.

"Enough with all the small talk…what can you girls do?" Gustavo said crossing his arms in front of his chest. He didn't have time to dabble on stupid little girls. He was slowly reaching the top again with the dogs, these girls better be good or he could just plummet down again.

"Well, it kind of depends what you want to hear sir. We can sing you a song together, individually, or play you something." Amery asked politely, she smiled as Gustavo looked surprised, probably because of her accent but unknowingly because she had called him sir.

"Yeah, we're all musicians here. We all play instruments and I'm pretty sure we are capable of writing our own songs." Liz said agreeing to what Amery had just said. A small smug smile on her lips as she saw the amazement going through the two in front of them.

"Oooh! Sing Unwritten by Natasha Bedingfield..." Kelly exclaimed with a smile, her smile wavering as Gustavo stared at her with a baffled look. "What? The song has been stuck in my head all day since the morning when I left my house."

The girls laughed at their exchange and quickly began the song with Amery as lead. Their voices were different but fit so well with each other; it surprised Gustavo at how well they actually could sing, and how well they were at harmonizing. Griffin was right, these girls plus the dogs can really earn them money and help him get back up. Gustavo held a hand up in front of him causing the girls to stop their song midway, Kelly pouting as she herself was getting into the song.

"Kelly! Draw up four contracts for these girls. They deserve to be here." The girls girlishly squealed once the words sunk in. They had gotten their chance; now there was no way they were going to let it go. Kelly smiled and power walked outside of the office.

"Yes! Man I can't wait to tell Julian!" Hailey exclaimed as she happy danced with Amery smiling as Charlie hugged Liz. "But! I actually have a request." Hailey said, looking over at Gustavo with a finger pointing to make her point. Charlie stopped hugging Liz and turned to look at the petite brunette, a scowl on her face. She knew exactly what Hailey was probably going to go on about.

"I've noticed that uh you mostly do pop groups, Shades." Hailey inquired, already giving her new boss a nickname. Charlie smacked her forehead, this girl never stopped.

"Hailey shut up, we just got the job, you're not about to make us lose it." Charlie began to scold her but was soon interrupted by Gustavo.

"No, no, let her finish." He proclaimed, who the hell did this girl think she was?

"You see? He's fine with it. Anyways, we don't do pop," Hailey began again gesturing to her friends and herself. It was only the truth and she wasn't one to lie…often.

"Yeah, I mean we can. But the most we can do is Pop Rock or something like that." Amery said with a smile.

"Yup, and we each have a different view on how the music should be…" The southerner spoke up from behind, her finger looping with a strand of hair, twirling it absentmindedly.

"Yeah? Well you want to know what I think? I think that you girls are too high up on your horses to notice that I'M THE PRODUCER! I KNOW WHAT'S RIGHT BECAUSE YOU GIRLS NO NOTHING ABOUT MUSIC AND I DO! …Comprende?" Gustavo said ending the last word of his rant softly. Charlie quickly came face to face with the much taller and heavier man, a hand stretched out to stop Hailey from uttering a word. If they didn't get fired now, she was sure that with what Hailey had to say they were going to be.

"We know a lot more than you think, _Gustavo_.We also know that you need us in order to get back on top. So I would appreciate if you'd stop screaming." Charlie said her head held high and a glare in her eyes as Kelly came in with the contracts in hand.

"Okay girls! I need you to sign…what's going on?" Kelly asked surprised at the scene in front of her, Charlie and Gustavo were glaring daggers, Liz was trying to calm down a surprisingly Spanish speaking Hailey, and Amery looking on at the situation sheepishly. She had just been gone for a few minutes, how did it come to this already?

Gustavo turned away from the glare match with Charlie and walked over to Kelly, muttering loudly that they were just like the 'dogs' and about the whole situation.

"That's offensive!" Hailey said completely forgetting about her anger and turning to look at her dog that was resting next to her, she smiled as he rose and she began to pat his head, her nails grazing his head just the way he liked it. "Shades didn't mean that Mason, he's just a big meanie." The brunette said with baby tone to her voice, smiling as she gave Mason a kiss on his head, and not caring about the weird looks she was getting from her new employers.

Gustavo turned his head to Kelly, pleading for a way out of this. If his dogs didn't kill him, he was sure these girls were.

"We need them Gustavo, plus…Griffin said we had to sign them. And we would be stupid not to, they are great…not good...great, and any producer would want a shot at them. You can always compromise." Kelly said sternly, getting a pout from Gustavo.

"Oh fine! Come on, get the signing." Gustavo ordered but raised an eyebrow as another request was made by one of the girls, this time by Charlie.

"We'll sign, on one condition. We write our own songs, but you will do what you're good at and make the songs better." She stated with a smile, hoping that he will agree with their decision and trying to ignore his grumbling about how it's not gonna be possible since he's not writing the song. Her smile widened as Kelly elbowed him for the second time.

"Fine, whatever." Gustavo said, trying to soothe the pain from his side by rubbing it gently. The girls celebrate to themselves while signing their lives away to the industry. They were finally going to make their dreams come to life; this is what they were meant to do.

"Congratulations Ms. Boyd, Ms. Casablancas, Ms. Followill, and Ms. Martin. You are now signed to Rocque Records!" Kelly said excitedly, grabbing each contract away from the girls and organizing each paper, failing to notice the look of recognition and fear coming from the big man next to her. A chubby finger rose to point at the girls, his mouth and eyes wide. Being the one with the quick wit, Hailey hastily grabbed Charlie's shoulder and brought her down to whisper two words into her ear.

"He knows…" Charlie's eyes widened and turned to look at Gustavo.

"Please don't say anything; we know that we didn't need to be walking around with who our brothers are but…please we want to do this on our own. Without any help, we just want to make music." She exclaimed with pleading eyes, her friends backing her up with the same sad pleading look.

"Oh alright, huh… I guess you girl's really do know a lot more about music than I thought you would." Gustavo said, with a small smile on his face. These girls were going to make his job easier, especially from the families they came from.

Kelly looked up from the pile of papers confused, but then shrugged knowing Gustavo will tell her about it later. She looked back and smiled, Rocque Records was getting back up on its feet with Big Time Rush and these girls to help it along.

"Ahh! I can't believe we did it!" Liz exclaimed as she and Amery danced from on top of the red couch, laughing as Mason began to bark, he himself getting excited from all the commotion. Charlie had recently gotten off the phone with her mother, telling her the great news. Now the tall brunette was singing along with Hailey to another of their favorite songs.

"Unicorn loves deer, deer loves unicorn. These are code words we can say, code words we can all obey!" Alamo Race Track's song was so much fun to dance and sing too, and right now it was their 'let's celebrate we got these jobs and don't have to clean up after these dirty people anymore' anthem. As soon as they signed their contracts, they ran back to the hotel and literally screamed at Bitters that they were quitting. Of course the grumpy middle aged man, frightened, but none the less agreed with their decision. Now they were in their apartment celebrating with music blaring, some pizza, and some soda. It was their own private party. And no one was about to ruin it.

The song had stopped and a new track played in its place, Hailey stopped her dancing and singing and walked over to her dog, lowering the volume to the stereo as she did so. She began to bother the two year old canine, flipping his ears around, laughing when he opened his mouth to get her to stop. She knew he wouldn't hurt her, but it was just so much fun, especially since she noticed the look of worry coming from her friends faces on the couch. Hailey then turned her gaze to her friends, the same look of realization hitting her as it did when she was eating waffles that one early morning.

"Hey you know…we're kind of supposed to be writing about now, especially since Shades agreed we could write our own stuff…" She shrugged her shoulders turning back to smile at her dog and speaking to her friends even though she wasn't looking at them. "Just sayin'…"

All three best friends stopped immediately what they had been doing, the only noise coming from Mason's attempts to make Hailey stop and the musicians who inspired all of these girls to love music as much as they did, The Beatles.

"Why didn't you say something earlier you git?" The Britain was the first to yell at her friend, they had been wasting time and it was nearing night fall already, there was no way they could get a song done in a few hours, especially since Gustavo said they had to get to work tomorrow morning.

The small petite brunette turned to have three pairs of eyes glaring at her. She sighed to herself, why was it always her that had to think of everything…they were all capable of it. It wasn't her fault she thought about every consequence that could happen before they did something stupid. And even if she knew the consequences, she still went for it. She was a thrill seeker, and loved to live in the moment. And she completely contradicted herself. But that was who Hailey was, and it didn't stop her from repeating the same response when they asked the same question.

"It's not always my job to be the rational one!" She yelled back with a pout, it was never ending. But it still amused her to no end, plus she knew Charlie would come up with something. She always did, they could all always count on her. Before Hailey could get the same response _she_ always got Charlie put her hand up, hoping to silence her friends.

"Alright, it's 7:25…we can do this!" Charlie exclaimed, getting nods from all of her friends. They ran towards the music room Hailey's brother had kindly had installed for them. It was like their own personal Guitar Center. There were dozens of guitars –electric and acoustics-, basses, ukuleles, and banjos, hanging from the wall. Two drum sets in each corner of the room, one single and one double pedal. One huge grand piano towards the front of the room, amps, cables, microphones and mic stands, everything you might need.

Charlie, Hailey, and Liz all ran for a guitar, while Amery ran to her Piano sitting down on her rightful seat, her hands grazing the very instrument she loved the most. She turned around to face her friends, a look of worry written on her face, how the hell were they going to think of a song and get a good night's sleep.

"We need ideas…what should the song be about? A love song maybe?" Liz began with suggestions; she knew they were all more than capable to write a song, it was just going to be hard especially since they all had different tastes. Amery shrugged her shoulders; she really didn't mind nor cared. She just wanted it to be good. Charlie and Hailey both shook their heads, they were probably going to be the hardest to work with, they were both very strong headed.

"I don't want to write a love song…It's too soon for that y'know?" Charlie stated her opinion while strumming a random chord on her acoustic guitar then finger picking the same chord into a pretty melody. Hailey nodded her head, surprising everyone in the room.

"Yeah I was thinking something more like…'We did it, and you can't stop or judge us cause we're the shit' type of song." Hailey said with a smirk as she fingered a random riff on the electric she had plugged in to the amp before she sat down on her stool. The other girls smiled at their friend, she always had a way with words. Amery nodded her head and turned her body playing a C flat minor, followed by an A major, E major and lastly, a B major. Those chords had been stuck in her head for a while now, and playing it out even if it sounded somewhat sad, made her feel good almost inspired really.

"Whoa, whoa!" Charlie exclaimed as Amery continued to play the same chords onto the piano. "That could work! It sounds nice…" She continued listening and then played along with her guitar, the same exact chords but finger picked into a pretty melody. Liz took her cue and quickly placed her guitar in a nearby stand and grabbed a bass guitar, wrapping the strap around her shoulder and plugging it into the amp. She followed the melody and made a bass riff to go perfectly with what they were doing. Hailey nodded her head to the song her friends had created, a small smile on her face as she got drifted into the music. Getting off her stool, Hailey placed the guitar to lean against the wall and rushed towards the double pedal drum set, the closest to where her friends were. She grabbed some drumsticks and began to make the perfect beat. She was glad her brother and his friends had taught her to play well.

It was 2:03 a.m. when the girls had finally concluded their jam session. They left their music room, tired, looking like hell, but with smiles. It didn't take as long as they expected, but what else would you gather from four driven musicians who literally had music flowing through their blood.

They had written their first song together and it sounded awesome.

"We got this in the bag ladies!" Liz said with her arm wrapped around Charlie's shoulder, a big bright smile on her lips. She and the tall brunette laughed as the two shortest of their little group happy danced out of the room.

"I hope Gustavo likes it." Charlie said with a bit of a worry, she didn't just spend nearly seven hours just to get screamed at the fact that it isn't good enough for the big mean glasses wearing man.

"Oh no…he'll like it…I'll make sure of that." Hailey said after calming down, an evil glint in her eyes. Charlie's rolled her eyes, but shuddered none the less. Deep down she knew Hailey wasn't joking around…honestly, the small 5 foot 2, Spanish/Danish decent, Casablanca offspring scared the crap out of her whenever she got that look in her eyes, or that smirk on her lips.

"Oh sod off it Hails, the song is too good not to like. The bloke will probably have some sort of aneurysm just from hearing it tomorrow." Amery said with her usual smile, she was so excited that they had finished it; and she was damn proud of them all.

"Ames is right, the song is awesome and Gustavo is going to love it. Now let's get to bed, you guys look horrible" Charlie said with a grin while running to her room and shutting the door quickly behind her before three different shoes slammed into various parts of her bodies.

**Give me some feedback people... I hearts you all even if you don't want to review...just knowing that some people even have this story on alert makes me happy :D**


	8. Trojans

**Forgive me Dx Well try too. I was on vacation, and then when I got back I just got sooooo lazy. So it's pretty much my fault for procrastinating. But I'm backish, I'll try to write every week…or two before school starts or if I'm not being too lazy or with friends or something. So yeah…if you can find it in your hearts to forgive me then…yaaaaaaay :D **

**Thank you too: **

**Guerrero: Your story is awesome, and people should seriously read it. You are like the best reviewer in the whole entire world :D**

**callthedoc-tor: Thank you for reviewing! You are awesome and still have the coolest name, don't stop reviewing or liking this story Dx**

**TheCheerleaderWannabe: You…are an awesome person for saying that my story is awesome :D Also, I was reading your story, Um…A Shot In The Dark? I believe, I'm not done reading it…but it's pretty good so far. I shall definitely review once I finish :D Thanks for reviewing o.o**

"_Write a song, make a note for the lump that sits inside your throat."_

The rough tongue on her cheek of the English Mastiff awoke Hailey from her slumber. She turned away from the canine covering herself with the blanket, only to be reawakened by the alarm clock on her bedside table.

"Really?" Her voice groggy in disbelief, she threw the covers off glaring at the red numbers that read 6:30 am. She had only slept for four hours. She grabbed her glasses, towel, and toothbrush and opened her room door, careful not to bump into her massive dog. Before she rubbed the sleepiness from her eyes and claimed a bathroom to herself, she banged her fists on all the other doors she was sure her best friends were sleeping soundly in.

"Wake the fuck up! We've got to be at the studio at eight!" Her slight New York accent rung throughout the whole apartment, she was small…but she packed a pair of huge lungs. Her sleep deprived face twisted into its amused expression once she heard the profanity coming from all three rooms.

"Did you really have to be so loud though?"

"Honestly, all you had to do was tap."

"I would've woken up on time; I'm used to waking up early."

The tall brunette, petite blonde and redhead all glared at their 'friend'. They were in the elevator of the infamous studio that they were so kindly brought and signed to a day earlier, their eyes never left the back of Hailey's head.

"How else would you guys hear my sultry voice? Do I look cool or what?" Hailey said completely ignoring the fact that she could possibly be murdered by the time she and her friends reached their destination. The young Casablanca posed as she showed off her outfit, a blue and white striped short sleeved top, covered by high waist blue shorts that showed off the huge owl tattoo on her left thigh, blue suspenders that she wore proudly, blue suede ankle boots and a gray cardigan.

"You look like a dork." Charlie replied, staring at the small bunny with nerdy glasses where the pocket should be on her best friends' sweater. She looked down at her beige strapless dress with brown, blue, and red squiggles across, it wasn't plain nor was it out there, it was just…her. Charlie rolled her eyes at Hailey's response, causing Amery and Liz to laugh.

"But I look cool right?"

The ping of the elevator indicating their stop brought their attention away from the New Yorker. Amery was the first to trip out of the elevator her light pink off the shoulders flowy belted dress flapping upwards as her black ankle boots, caught themselves in the nook between the elevator and the ground floor. Before she even hit the ground Liz's arm shot out to Amery's and pulled her up.

"Reflexes of a damn cat!" The southerner yelled out in awe of herself, she dusted off her floral a-line dress as if giving herself props for her 'heroic' ways. She stepped out of the elevator just to stumble onto the girl she just finished saving. "Jesus!"

"That was some 007 shit Redneck, you've got to teach me your super sly ways." Hailey smirked as she walked out the elevator with Charlie behind both being smart enough to not step on the crack.

"Why don't you shut your tiny pixie mouth before I make you Casablancas." The redhead said slightly irritated, well more embarrassed then anything, she knew Hailey had a blast just picking on people. She already towered over the 5'2 petite brunette with her 5'9 stature but the two inch heels, though short made her feel like an Amazonian compared to Hailey. Just as Liz knew that Hailey loved to be mean, she also knew she hated to be threatened.

"Come at me bro! I'll drop kick your gigantor ass right now!" Charlie and Amery couldn't contain their laughter as they each grabbed a girl and pulled them away. Honestly, they wouldn't know who would win in a fight between them, yeah Liz was bigger, but Hailey was damn crazy.

"Hails, your ghetto is showing. Stop it." Charlie said to the smaller brunette in front of her who quickly covered herself as if she was exposing herself to the world, a small apology came from her lips as she looked around the hall hoping no one had seen her –as her brother and friends loved to call it- 'Ghetto side'.

"And come on Liz, you know that Hailey reacts faster to threats than a-…than a... um… I had something for this…" Amery started but got lost in her train of thoughts but was quickly saved by the foul mouthed brunette.

"Faster than a dick to pussy…unless the guy's gay…or a virg-"

"Okay! Thank you Hailey for that wonderful analogy." Charlie said patting the messy haired brunette on her head who surprisingly wasn't wearing a slouchie beanie.

"Anytime Chuck!" Hailey said with a thumbs up that quickly turned into a flip of the bird when Liz kindly called her a dork.

"Well that's a nice gesture so early in the morning." The girls turned around to see Kelly smiling at them amusingly, her planner/check book held in her arms tightly. Charlie pushed Hailey's still obscene hand down and smiled sheepishly at her new boss's assistant.

"Kelly! Sup?" The 'Leader' asked the African American woman in front of her, earning a don't-try-to-hide-what-you-just-did look from the assistant. Kelly shook her head in amazement, how can these four young, trouble making looking girls be related to some very talented and well respected musicians.

"What is 'up' is that you girls are wasting some of my PRECIOUS TIME instead of SHOWING ME YOUR 'WELL WRITTEN SONGS' that you so pride yourselves after." The loud obnoxious voice of Gustavo Rocque rang throughout the hall, it didn't help that it had an echo. Poor Kelly looked frightened to death since she somehow did not hear him coming from behind, her surprised expression softened as the girls spoke their minds.

"Well I like to think of it as starting the day with a bit of common courtesy."

"Why are you Americans' so angry?"

"Hey not all of us are like that, what he needs is to get out of this place and to the south from some hospitality."

"Dude, you're seriously going to make someone deaf one day…if not already."

Gustavo's face grew red with each comment he heard from the lovely ladies in front of him. He wanted to strangle them, throw them in a pit of sharks, and dangle them over acid…

"Remember what Griffin said and who they are Gustavo." Kelly whispered to her boss she knew too well, she knew well enough what he was thinking.

The heavy set man let out a breath of air he hadn't noticed he had been holding, he closed his eyes, breathed in, and screamed even louder than before.

The girls jumped from their spots by the sudden outburst, remembering what Julian, Hailey's brother had revealed about the record producer in front of them.

"_Gustavo Rocque? I heard he's an angry little man, with like high blood pressure and he screams every five seconds, or something…" The older Casablancas said into the receiver unsure, it was all rumors but there is always some sort of truth in them._

"_Whoa, really?" Hailey said amazed, pressing the speaker icon and repeating to her friends what her brother had just said. The deep gruffy voice of the indie rocker sounded through the room, "Yeah, so listen to me because I'm only going to say this once." _

_The girls intrigued, moved closer to the iPhone in Hailey's hand as if that would make them listen harder._

"_Don't fuck it up." _

"_Jules! Why would we?"_

"_Why would you? You guys are assholes' that's why…no offense." He said nonchalantly at the end, getting a 'none taken' from each girl. _

"_He's probably going to work your asses off, and you're going to hate him every now and then, and are probably going to end up getting back at him or something. It doesn't work that way anymore ladies, you fuck up once and you could be done for the rest of your lives." He finished loudly; not exactly angry, he just wanted to make sure they knew not to mess up such a big opportunity._

"_All we want is to be who we were meant to be, Musicians like you guys. Why is that so hard to believe, we don't want to fuck this up as much as you don't want us too…" Charlie said she was determine to become someone, it's what she always wanted.  
><em>

"_Yeah Julian, We got this. We're not going to jeopardize our careers for a bit of fun." The southern belle stated; they had to take this seriously, even if the guy was a bit of a douche._

"_This is important to us, and I'm not trying to get deported back to England because of these slags." Amery added smiling at the fact that she had insulted her friends and only one actually understood what it meant._

"_Bitch just called us whores!" Hailey exclaimed looking bewildered and getting shocked reactions from the other two non-English slang speaking girls. _

"_Anyways! Yeah Jules we got this, we'll be good I promise…and if we're not, I also promise you'll be the first person I call if I'm ever incarcerated…Love you!" She hastily said as she heard him respond with not so many kind words. _

"_Hailey you little..."_

"_Byeeeeeeeee" She quickly pressed end and turned off her phone and smiled. _

"_So what's this about us being slags?" Charlie said turning to the shortest of the four, her arms across her chest glaring at the sheepishly smiling girl._

They had walked into studio A, Gustavo already sitting at his spot with Kelly behind him hoping that what these girls had written could knock Gustavo off his seat, she liked these girls, they had lots of spunk and wanted them to prove Gustavo wrong about their song writing skills.

Amery politely smiled at the older people in the room and gave them each lyrics and music sheets to their song that she so kindly wrote up for the 'boss man'.

"Let It Ride? Even the name sounds stupid…" Gustavo said from his seat not bothering to look up as he read the lyrics.

"You're stupid!" Hailey began but was silenced by Charlie as she walked in front of her.

"How about we play you the song and you judge us from then…" She suggested and got a nod from the overweight man with the scowl on his face. So the name was pretty good, and the lyrics weren't so bad…he didn't have to tell them though.

The girls walked to the instruments that were placed in the recording room, Charlie grabbed an electric guitar, as did Liz, Amery held a bass, and Hailey made her way back to the drums.

Liz started with the same melody that they had created just a few hours ago, a small smile on her face, she always felt at home whenever she had a guitar strapped around her body. The redhead looked up as Charlie began the song.

_"We lay on the floor_  
><em>Breathe it in deep<em>  
><em>don't speak, don't say a word<em>  
><em>just savoring"<em>

Charlie ended the note with a palm muting of her guitar and the beginning of Hailey's drumming, exactly how they had practiced the day before. Liz began the next verse, her southern accent falling away as it always did every time she sang.

_"You're all that I have_  
><em>and all to hold on to<em>  
><em>you carry me on"<em>

Amery began the next verse she had written herself, her voice always clear rung out slightly groggily giving it a much more grunge approach to the lyrics.

_"Come on, come on_  
><em>Catch your falling star<em>  
><em>Chase all your dreams<em>  
><em>And don't let them go"<em>

Together, they seemed unstoppable, their voices meshed so well. There wasn't a harmony they couldn't create.

_"Take me away_  
><em>let's get out of this town<em>  
><em>Run, baby, run<em>  
><em>we're unstoppable now<em>  
><em>On top of the world<em>  
><em>Sing it out loud<em>  
><em>And mean it and keep believing<em>  
><em>We've got the rest of our lives<em>  
><em>Let it ride"<em>

Hailey began the next verse on her own, her neck stretched over to the microphone placed next to the drum set, she was able to control her voice, making it growly just like her brother did.

_"We're running away_  
><em>Don't tell anyone<em>  
><em>We'll be the talk of the town<em>  
><em>We'll be the envy of everyone<em>  
><em>Dances to mixtapes and chart tops<em>  
><em>So don't, don't, don't let this go"<em>

They sang the chorus together once more and a couple more times after that, each one giving it their own flare with each word.

_"Take me away_  
><em>Let's get out of this town<em>  
><em>Run, baby, run<em>  
><em>We're unstoppable now<em>  
><em>On top of the world<em>  
><em>Sing it out loud<em>  
><em>And mean it and keep believing<em>  
><em>We've got the rest of our lives<em>  
><em>So let it ride<em>  
><em>The time of our lives<em>  
><em>Let it ride"<em>

Once they stopped playing and singing they all looked over at Gustavo and Kelly with hopeful expressions. They knew they had to tweak it up a bit but they knew the song was good.

Kelly smiled proudly at the girls, they'd done it. They showed what they were capable of and she knew Gustavo now had to swallow his pride. The assistant gave the girls a thumbs up and a nod of her head before she turned to looked at Gustavo.

The girls watched as they bickered, hearing nothing since they were in a sound proof room. They watched as Kelly got into his face and he got into hers, and in the end they cringed as they saw her smacking her boss upside the head, earning a pout from the grown man. He moved over to the sound board and pressed a button,

"That was…stupid. Ow!" Three out of the four girls winced as Kelly smacked him so hard they heard it through the room.

"Alright alright, it was good, but with my help I can make it better." Gustavo said a small smile on his face even though he had just been attacked.

The girls jumped from their spots and hugged each other careful not to hurt one another with the instruments. They squealed and laughed, they were just happy. They were already one step closer. But before they could continue with their joyous moment a voice that only Charlie had embedded into her mind called out from the back of the room.

"Who are they?" The tall blonde said from the door, his three friends behind him with a look of curiosity.

**Soooo, This one sucked ass… I'm writing more though. Hopefully you guys like it and if so please review :D Also in this chapter I had to describe some dresses like the color and stuff...I am actually semi color blind...sooo I wrote what I saw lol.  
><strong>


	9. Can't Stop

**Sooo please don't hate me…again… This would have been up sooner if I didn't have writer's block…and a whole bunch of other stuff going on…next chapter will hopefully be up next week, but I have a feeling it won't be until about two weeks. Also I'm writing a new story, even though I shouldn't cause I have this and another one that I'm still writing…buuuut I want to write it and I'll be posting it up soon… o.o probably… it's also a Big Time Rush fic ._.**

**Thank you:**

**Katerina The Von: Hiiiii Thank you again for reviewing, I love all your feedback :D And no I did not write that song…Lmao I wish I was that talented… **

**Schmidten: lmao, Ghetto girls all day man!**

**HalzMarie: Dude…I love you! Thank you for reviewing and hey maybe I will write more :D Just maybe…**

**MischiefIsMyMadness: I can't wait for you to READ the next chapter! Thank you so much for reviewing :D**

**Guerrero: I love that you loved it! Lol I know I love Hailey too she's actually one of my favorites to write, I can't wait for the next chapter either. I'm seriously excited and nooo you're an amazing writer…I'm just a horrible reviewer lol… XD**

**Callthedoc-tor: I know I took forever Dx forgive me! You're even more awesome…because you are still reading and are still reviewing. **

**Also thank you all of those who put my story on their favorites thingy and alert, you're all totally awesome.**

'_Eastside love is living on the West End…'_

Kendall glanced quickly at the girls and then towards his boss and Kelly, a raised thick eyebrow indicating he wanted an answer to his question.

The assistant turned her gaze from the girls inside the sound booth room thing and then towards the guys she grew to care for.

"I guess you guys are co-workers now…" she said shrugging; Kelly looked towards Gustavo and nodded her head.

"It's time you learned how to share the studio!" Gustavo semi yelled while puckering his lips and nodding his head, what he said was final.

James let his presence be known with a high pitch screamed,

"But _we_ were here first." He stated while pointing to him and his friends. There was no way these girls were going to ruin his lifelong dream of becoming a pop star.

"Well _we're_ here now. So…Shuddap." Charlie said making the same gesture he did, while opening the door and stepping out of the room she and her friends were previously in. A scowl on her face as she glared down the guy she's been wanting to murder since the first day she met him.

"Well looky here…" Kendall began with a smirk as the girls closed in, he didn't pay much attention to them a few seconds ago but now that they were closer he noticed his 'sweet' brunette stood in front of him, a guitar swung on her back and her arms crossed over her chest. She would have looked badass if she weren't wearing such a nice dress, or the fact that every time she emote anger it amused and caused him to find it adorable.

"Girls, this is Big Time Rush…" Kelly began but was interrupted by the determined pretty boy of the group.

"Gustavo's original and obviously better vocal group." James rudely stated as his gaze went straight towards the tall redhead that had baffled him by turning him down. His other mission, besides becoming a pop star, was to get this girl, Ivy to realize that he was her Mr. Right. He was sure that once she knew, she'd be wrapped around his finger.

"What he meant to say was…Gustavo unintentionally encountered us prior to you guys, but in no way are we more preferable…we are both more than adequate." Logan said with a small crooked smile, his dimples becoming more prominent as he did so. His eyes couldn't be more glued to the short brunette with the drum sticks in her hand; an amused smirk played on her lips as she watched him defend his friend. Her full pink lips were all he could remember since that day she saved him from Camille.

"You just said what he said but with big words, and you complimented us instead of being a total prat about it." Amery pointed out, her accent catching all but one of the guys by surprise.

"It is you!" Carlos stated jumping slightly, since the day he had met the short blonde he couldn't get her out of his mind, from then on, every time he drank a blue smoothie he smiled.

"Right, Carlos was it?" Amery asked, trying to play it coolly and ignoring her friends snickering next to her. She had been rambling on and on about this Carlos guy, she never stopped talking about him and now she's trying to be that cool girl that rarely remembers a person's name.

"That's not the point! The point is, we are better, we can dance AND sing. I mean was it NOT just a few days ago that we were 'halfway there'?" James began to defend himself and his friends, but mainly his dream, even though no one had come after him.

"Sure you guys can do all that…stuff. But that's not why we are here; we just want to make music. And in no way are we trying to get in your way." Liz said looking at each and every one of the guys, she was being honest and sincere, and she was sure they could pick up on that.

"Yeah, but if any of you guys get in _our_ way…" Charlie began looking straight at the blonde menace that irked her.

"I'll punch you so hard in the throat; you won't be able to make a sound for weeks." Hailey finished with a sweet smile and a twirl of a drum stick. She raised an eyebrow as she heard Kendall's response to her threat.

"Please…Someone as tiny as you can't possibly hurt us" Three out of the four guys all laughed but stopped once the small brunette spoke.

"Is that a challenge?" Hailey said stepping closer to the six foot something guy in front of her, so what if she was small, she can take him…one way or another.

"Yeah, uh Kendall…I really wouldn't if I were you..." The 'brains' of the boy band said warily, getting confused looks from his best friends. The short brunette walked over to the boys, gripping her drum stick ready to throw it at anyone who decided to annoy her.

"We can throw down right now eyebrows…"

"Okay! This is getting out of hand." Kelly said looking at the teenagers in front of her, she grabbed Gustavo by the arm and pulled him towards the middle.

"Dogs! Uh…Girl's I still need to name…STOP IT!" The heavy man said with a crazed look in his eyes, he did not want to deal with this, not right now at least. Tomorrow was the day they celebrated his and the guys new album. It's been nine years, and he already knew it was going to be hectic. These teenagers weren't about to make him stressed the day before.

"How about you all GET OUT OF MY STUDIO and get to know each other." Gustavo said/yelled to his employees.

"But we just got here…" Kendall started, confused at the fact that Gustavo had told them the day before to come in for work at nine to work on some harmonies.

"We've only showed you one song…we haven't even recor-"

"I DON'T CARE!" Gustavo full on yelled at Charlie, his face red, his knuckles white, and his eyes closed. He should have thought twice before he signed another group of hormonal teenagers into his label.

"TAKE…" Gustavo sighed, trying to calm whatever nerves he could, his blood pressure could take so much. "Take the day off, get to know each other because I need both bands to work together well. I need you both to get back on top, and BECAUSE I'M TIRED OF TAKING ORDERS FROM GRIFFIN!" Screw his blood pressure; he just liked to yell…any time possible.

"Well then…" Charlie started then turned to her friends "I guess we are going to get to go site seeing after all ladies."

It had been a few hours since they've left the studio and hailed a cab, now they were standing on a very fashion forward street. Charlie stared into the Louis Vuitton store as her friends continued to walk down Rodeo Drive -people watching as Hailey loved to call it. She groaned as the double hi top $750 dollar purple, pink and gray sneakers stared back at her; wanting her to own them. Simplicity was beauty… but when it came to shoes, especially designer shoes…there was no stopping her.  
>There was no denying it Charlotte Boyd was one spoiled girl, being the only girl and having two famous brothers there was no doubt she was going to be spoiled. She definitely did not like it when things didn't go her way…<p>

"Oh my fricken wow…look at them guys! They're only 750…" She huffed pressing her hands into the glass causing her best friends to stop and stare in disbelief.

"Only 750? That's money for a two bedroom apartment back in the south." Liz said shaking her head at the shoes obsessed brunette.

"What? That's a fucking room in New York. Expensive ass state for no reason…" Hailey grumbled to herself as she grabbed Charlie and pulled her away from the window.

"No! No! I wasn't done! They need me guys!" Charlie said pulling away from the small girl who had grown into being her best friend.

"No they certainly do not Love, now let it go and keep walking, we have so many other things to see." Amery said with a hop to her walk, she looked down at her phone following the arrow to where that place where all the famous hand prints were.

"Okay! How about I just call my dad he'll send me some money and…"

"No! There's no daddies no nothing, it's only us remember. Just us, no help from anyone but ourselves. So that means no 750 dollar sneakers that you really don't need, Chuck. " Hailey exclaimed pulling her with all her might. Charlie groaned for the second time in a 5 minute time span, what was it with today? First, she had woken up to Hailey's screaming just to be screamed at once again by her new boss, practically get nothing done, see the guy she's been planning to murder, and lastly get thrown out for no apparent reason… and now, NOW she couldn't get a pair of shoes that she did NOT own all because of their stupid little pact.

"Totally not fair guys…" She said with a cross to her arms, but with a small smirk on her lips.

"Who's in charge again? Oh yeah that's right, you. Stop acting like a five year old and keep walking!" Hailey exclaimed knowing that would get Charlie's mind off the sneakers and towards an argument.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Charlie's childish response was ignored by all of her friends; she smiled as she looked down at her phone and pressed send, she knew the text message was to be received by the one person that would never say no to her, her daddy.

"So where are you girls off to?" Charlie sighed as she recognized the voice, _and today just keeps getting better doesn't it?_ The girls turned to look at the four boys in front of them, small smiles on most of their faces.

"None of your damn…" Charlie started but was stopped by the rest of the girls, and they thought that Hailey had the anger problems.

"Well, it's mine and Amery's first time being in Los Angeles, we just decided to walk around, maybe see that big famous Hollywood sign or something." Liz said, her southern twang accenting a few words.

"You're from Tennessee aren't you?" James asked, pushing from behind his friends towards the front, he turned on his charm and smiled that award winning smile.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" The red head said proudly, it's where most country and a few rock bands like her family members started or have formed. She was damn proud, and never forgot where she came from. But it didn't stop her from wondering how he knew…her accent wasn't even that thick.

"Heh, cause you're the only ten I see…" He finished with a wink, getting a couple of face palms from his friends and Amery, one 'oh that was bad…' from Hailey and a head shake of disapproval from Charlie.

"You've got some serious game James; it's taking all I have right now to stop myself from swooning at your feet. " Liz said with a small smile. She wasn't really the sarcastic one, but even she knew that was one lame attempt at flirting.

"I've got enough game for you to remember my name, I'm pretty sure I only said it once that day." The southerner's face reddened at the statement, even more at the fact that the tall hazel eyed brunette held her hand and kissed it gently.

Liz looked down at the ground and smiled shyly, she wasn't exactly used to having this much attention on her. James smile grew as he saw her reaction, _it was about time she realized she likes me._

"He's got a point…But I'm pretty sure he totally guessed about where you were from." Hailey said nodding her head, her friends agreeing with her as well. James pulled back, his eyes never leaving Liz's as he asked his next question.

"Sooo, want to go on that date?" His friends rolled their eyes, they knew James was going to ask one of these girls out and she was going to say yes. No one can resist The Face.

"Nah, I'm good." Four faces fell, there was no way his friends were going to let this go. He, James Diamond, a.k.a The Face, was turned down…twice, by the same girl. Something could not be right in this world for this to have happened twice.

Liz turned around to look at her friends, confused as to why these four guys were staring at her that way and only getting shrugs from them. They were about as confused as she was. The tallest girl turned back around and waved her hand in front of the conceited guys face.

"If it makes you feel any better, we're more interested in our careers than anything else at the moment." That snapped James out of his shock only to have his face flush with anger.

"I don't want excuses! You've turned me down twice already!" He exclaimed getting closer to Liz, she just had to like him, he was sure of it.

"Okay!" Kendall yelled always the mediator; he maneuvered his way in between his friend and the tall girl. "Just let it go James…"

"Yeah, just let it go, she doesn't like you, there's a first for everything Pretty boy." Charlie added, she smirked as the tall blonde turned to her, a look of disbelief.

"Not helping!" he exclaimed his arms flailing around.

"Who said I wanted to help you?" Charlie retorted getting closer just to continue the argument that had nothing to do with them.

"So, how have you been? I'm Amery by the way…" the short blonde said as she moved her way to stand next to the guy she has been pining over.

"Oh nice to meet you! I mean, hi how are you? No wait…I'm Carlos…yeah." Amery giggled, and nodded. That's exactly why she's been thinking so much about this guy, he was so adorably awkward.

"You already knew that though…" the dark haired guy said with a nervous smile, he looked to the ground his thoughts only on how stupid he sounded at the moment, drowning out the insults Kendall and Charlie were both yelling out to each other.

"That I did… I was hoping to see you again." Carlos looked up in shock; she smiled as he stared mouth and eyes wide.

"Me?" Amery nodded her head stifling the laugh that wanted to escape when his usually slightly deep voice cracked at a much higher pitch.

"Wait so, does that mean you are also only interested in your career, Quinn?" Logan asked rather loudly to Hailey who stared at him like he grew another perfectly handsome head on his shoulder and getting the attention of all the other girls.

"Who the hell is Quinn?" Hailey asked with an amused smirk as she guessed he thought her name was Quinn from their Walkie Talkie code name days.

"Is that not your name?" Logan asked, his pale cheeks beginning to burn red. It was pretty bad to be turned down twice like James was, which he most definitely had to tease him about, but getting the girls name wrong was even worse, especially one you wanted to get to know even more.

"Nope, Harley Quinn was my code name when we uh did some housekeeping work around the hotel. " She turned to her friends and pointed out their 'names'. "Ames was Bat Girl, Liz was Poison Ivy, and Chuck was Cat Woman." Hailey finished with a nod and a smile.

"So…what is your name?" Logan asked but was cut off by a still angry James.

"Your name isn't even Ivy? You told me it was!" He said getting near the tall redhead, only to get pushed back by her. Logan shook his head; James was totally losing his Mojo.

"No, you _assumed_ it was. My name is Elizabeth…"

"But you said sure!"

"That's not exactly an answer you can actually rely on man." Liz said with a shrug. No, there was something wrong with this girl; she made The James Diamond look like a fool way too many times. He was the ladies' man, always getting the girl, and never getting a 'no' for an answer.

"Anyways! Not Quinn, what is your name." Logan asked Hailey once again, eager to know and blocking out James rant over his image and that he was who he was. The brunette turned to look at him and smirked.

"How about, I give you three chances to guess. You guess right, I'll give you something." Hailey said raising her eyebrows, implying only she knew what that 'something' was.

"But that would be impossible to figure out with only three guesses. Plus you already know my name." Logan said, he hated mind games even if this girl did catch his interest.

"You seem like a smart guy… you can figure it out. And fine I'll give you two hints. But you can only get one today and you can cash in the other," Hailey looked down at her watch then back up to the chocolate brown eyes that waited somewhat patiently for her to continue speaking. "Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Logan thought of the possibilities, he could end this whole mind game now and just tell her no, but there was something in him that wanted to keep going with it. She was impulsive -something he definitely wasn't, and she was crazy that one was for sure. She sort of seemed fearless; never afraid to show you what she's capable of no matter what the consequences. He nodded his head and gave her a smirk of his own.

"Fine, it gives me more time to spend time with you…" all the confidence he felt for those few seconds he spoke slipped away when she smiled the same way she did the first time he had seen her, when she was just a figment of his imagination. "a-and y'know time to figure out your name and stuff."

"I really don't know why you hate me so much!" Kendall yelled at the brunette in front of him, an amused expression still on his face as Charlie glared at him. Before anyone knew it Charlie let out a growl and pushed said guy away from her with all her might. Liz and Amery quickly came to her side grabbed an arm each and walked away from the whole commotion, that push was nothing compared to what Charlie really wanted to do.

"Listen...you" Hailey began but was cut off by Kendall who was being steadied by his friends.

"My name is Kendall."

"Good for you…wait really? Isn't that a girl's name?"

"It's unisex!" Kendall yelled frustrated, he's heard that same question so many times growing up and it was really starting to get old. Hailey raised her hands in defense and smirked.

"If you value your life -well not really she wouldn't go that far- but if you value your dignity…stop bothering her. Charlotte will make your life hell…one way or another."

"I highly doubt that." Kendall said with a roll of his eyes, she was just a girl. Normally he would stop, he was always respectful to girls, but there was just something about her that he loved to annoy. Maybe it was the way her brown eyes seemed to change into a much lighter color whenever she insulted him, or the way her lips pouted slightly when he smiled at her anger. He didn't know, but he wanted to figure it out.

"She has two older brothers dude. Both could be protective of her sure, but they are still her brothers." Hailey groaned as the tall guy shrugged, she could have sworn the stupid one was the pretty guy.

"Meaning, she learned how to get them back for every prank they put her through."

"I'll be fine." Kendall said with a mischievous smirk causing Hailey to shrug, she tried to warn him. The short brunette turned from them and began to walk away but was stopped by a hand on hers. Logan looked down at the short girl, his eyebrows raised with a look of anticipation reading on his face.

"Oh yeah…" Hailey said remembering their deal. "H." She walked back until he let go of her hand and smirked, amused at her less than vague clue. She picked up her pace as she turned around bumping into her friends from behind just as they hailed a cab back to the hotel.

**Wow! I hate this chapter, it sucked and there was way too much talking in it…just way too much. This chapter pissed me off… Sigh. Well if you liked it, let me know…if you hated it then…let me know lol…just don't hurt my feelings too much '~' **

**Also, You really don't have to read this, even though I hate this but I will be putting umm a disclaimer in the beginning this is the only exception since it might be super long, you guys already know I don't own those guys, but I definitely do not own any of these songs soooo the songs I have used or were implied since the beginning are:**

**Someday – The Strokes**

**Float On – Modest Mouse**

**Pocket Full of Sunshine – Natasha Bedingfield**

**11****th**** Dimension – Julian Casablancas**

**Saltwater Room – Owl City**

**What I Got – Sublime**

**With Strangers – Little Joy**

**Forget It – Breaking Benjamin**

**The River of Dreams – Billy Joel**

**The Modern Age – The Strokes**

**Black Cadillacs – Modest Mouse**

**What You Waiting For – Gwen Stefani**

**Daylight – Matt & Kim**

**Under Pressure – David Bowie and Queen**

**Hurts Like Heaven – Coldplay**

**Unwritten – Natasha Bedingfield**

**Unicorn Loves Deer – Alamo Race Track**

**The Beatles **

**Trojans – Atlas Genius**

**Let It Ride – Automatic Love Letter (this is the song that the girls 'wrote')**

**Okay…If I were to have written or owned any of these songs…I would not be writing on this… so yeah any songs I do use from now on will be on the top with a stupid disclaimer… Dx**

**Oh yeah! **

**Can't Stop – Red Hot Chili Peppers XD**


	10. We've Got Everything

**I'm so sorry it took so long, I kind of did not have internet…so that's why I took so long to post it, I'm in my sister's house posting this, I had other things to do and hey might as well post this up right?**

**I hope you guys like it though! **

**Guerrero: Lol that last chapter just wasn't good enough for me, I don't know why, I was just angry with the outcome. I know I could have done better. Lol yay! 'Awesome as' that still amuses me lol. And yesssssss thank you, I was hoping to get the guy as close to character as I could have. So I'm super happy that you said that.**

**TheyCallMeeeLena: I totally forgot to respond to you in the last chapter thingy. Forgive me '~' and right? I love them, they are my favorites to write, I'm like utterly in love with Logan even though it'll never happen lol so I try to put some of me into Hailey, though I personally don't think I'm that mean…And Charlie actually portrays some characteristics from my best friend. She can't stand Big Time Rush, but I don't care :D**

**Annabellex2: I hope you do read more! Because I enjoy that you enjoy…my story…yeah. :D Thank you! HalzMarie: I will keep going if you keep reading…tis a promise… :D And thank you so much! **

**Callthedoc-tor: Lol thank you, it still sucked to me…but it means a lot that you don't think it did. And I know Hailey and Charlie are just super bad ass. Lol I'm not really a big Owl City fan, I think I only put that song in that chapter because my iPod was on shuffle lol But that song is super fun to sing too I don't know why lol.**

**Disclaimer: …Sigh I do not own the song We've Got Everything by Modest Mouse… nor do I own Mouthwash by Kate Nash and Strong Shoulders by Caroline Smith & The Good Night Sleeps**

'_We've tried everything half assed and as liars and that's how we've got everything…'_

"That was actually pretty damn good..." Gustavo mumbled to the four girls after they had finally recorded and tweaked up 'Let It Ride'. Mirrored grins played upon the best friends lips as they high fived each other. Gustavo might have been known for his Pop boy and girl bands, but one thing was for sure, he was a master at the sound board. He made their song even better, adding oooh's and whoa's and to Amery's delight- some piano that she happily played for him.

The grumpy heavy man turned to his sound tech guy while the teen girls took off their headphones having just finished wrapping up the last bit of vocals they needed to make the song even better. They stepped out the sound booth as Gustavo rose from his spot and the tech guy did what he had ordered.

"Alright, I'm giving you girls a few days off I need four more songs for your new EP." The girls jumped from their spots, squealing like the little girls they really were. That right there made it somewhat official. They were about to make an EP, and if it was good enough they were going to make that full album and finally start what could be their careers.

"Also start thinking of a name, unless you want me to name you? I have some great ideas for this girl band…"

"Whoa whoa whoa… Girl band? No, we're not –well technically we are since we all are girls, but we're not a 'Girl Band' so to speak." Hailey said while adding air quotes around the horrid label. Charlie pointed to her best friend and nodded,

"Unlike most of your other bands, we're not pop… we don't do synchronized dancing." The taller brunette added while crossing her arms over her chest.

"We actually play instruments, and don't really need a backup band behind us, well maybe when Ames wants to play piano for a song or something…" Liz said before shrugging and looking down at the young blonde beside her who nodded her head.

"We also have reps to protect…" Amery finished getting three yes's from her friends. Their brother's were from the rock/indie scene, there was no way they were going to soil their names along with their own being compared to past outdated girl bands that broke up because one decided to get pregnant at the age of 14 and that just wasn't cool in the music industry. Not cool at all.

"Well news flash ladies THIS IS MY BAND!" Gustavo began to yell, what was it with these kids thinking they owned everything now a days. He was about to rip them a new asshole but was stopped by a yell of the tall brunette.

"NO! It's not. It's OUR band, you included, because we own and write our own songs and you fix them. And if YOU don't like it," Charlie said while poking at the huge man in front of her, "WE CAN TAKE OUR TALENTED BUTTS ELSEWHERE!" She said with an arm cross and a raised eyebrow, daring him to call her bluff, even though she really was. There was no way she was about to give this whole thing up because of pride, her friends would kill her, but they trusted her enough to not get them fired and get what they wanted, which was musical freedom.

The heavyset man stared at the teenagers in front of him wishing he had laser beams shooting out of his eyes, they were annoying not as bad as the dogs, but close enough…and they were right. They did write their own songs, and any record company would be lucky to have them.

"FINE! Whatever, But you would have sold more with a pop like background, and with a name like Girl Times Four." He confidently finished with Jazz hands in front of his face and a well-placed smirk. The girls looked at their boss in horror. Who would ever want to be known as that? Gustavo was talented at many things, but the names he picked out for his bands…he should have stopped at Boy Quake.

"What in the world is that?" Charlie exclaimed flailing her arms around.

"I thought you wanted to build your career up again, not tear it down…" Liz said shaking her head, wanting to un-hear and un-see what she had just…heard and seen.

"Who would buy that rubbish?" Amery yelled with a bit of concern in her eyes, She hoped that she and her friends could stop this madness.

"I'm not…you…just…WOW." Hailey finished turning away before she ran her mouth and really got them in trouble. Her brown hues turned to look back at her friends who quickly caught the distress coming from the short girl.

"Well if you think you're so much better than me then YOU THINK OF A NAME!" Gustavo yelled but was taken aback when the girls quickly screamed their agreement.

Charlie pulled her friends to the side, huddling, and keeping Gustavo away from their conversation.

"There is no way in hell I'm going to be part of a band named Girl Times Four…do you know what my brothers would do to me?" She tried to say quietly but the panic began to rise from the pit of her stomach. They had to think of something and fast.

"You? I would be the laughing stock out my family! 'Kings of Leon and their little sister Liz from Girl Times Four...' I'd rather die…" Liz stated slightly hyperventilating.

"Okay we've got to chill! Tub Tubs isn't about to ruin this for us with his revolting names." Hailey quietly said, inside she was enraged but it was her boss and she had to remember what her brother had told her. They fuck this up once; they might never get this chance again.

"I've got it!" Amery exclaimed, jumping from her spot and scaring nearly everyone in the room, she turned back to wave at the heavyset man who waved back confused. The short blonde turned back around and smiled whispering to her friends, a few seconds later she was getting attacked with hugs by her best friends.

The four girls turned back around with matching grins, two pair of blue and brown eyes gleaming with delight. Gustavo looked slightly disturbed and stepped back; he raised an eyebrow as he spoke.

"So?"

"Call It Karma" They said simultaneously, their grins never faltering, even when Gustavo contemplated over the name. He raised a hand to his chin to show that he was thinking of it and nodded.

"Hmm… Call It Karma…" He put his hands up in the air as if he was picturing it on a billboard, his face scrunched up and his mouth open ready to yell.

"How is that even remotely better than Girls Times Four?" He continued, it wasn't as catchy as his more than awesome band name.

"How is it not?" Liz yelled, surprising nearly everyone. She was much quieter than the other girls but she could not, would not, never ever be able to live up being in such a horribly named band.

"Yeah, I mean I could have gone worse…" Amery said while nodding, "I was thinking of S.I.C.K." Everyone looked at her confused as she continued to nod thinking that they were all on the same page as she was.

"Sick?" Hailey asked making a slightly disgusted face, even though it was better than Gustavo's…she really didn't want to be called Sick.

"Yeah, S.I.C.K … Strokes, Incubus, Coldplay…Kings of…Leon…" Amery started excitedly but then she began mumbling when everyone stared at her as if she was mentally disabled. "…get it..?"

"That's not that bad"

"Clever actually"

"Pretty damn smart…but I think I like Call It Karma better." Charlie stated, turning to look at Amery who just smiled that they hadn't completely turned down the other idea.

"So Call It Karma it is!" Hailey exclaimed while throwing her hand up, causing the other girls to yell in excitement.

"What? NO! I did not..." Gustavo started to yell with a glare and a pout but was cut off by the short brunette.

"Well we're not going to be named Retards Times Four. So get used to it, Boss!" Hailey yelled, letting out only a little of what she really wanted to say, her friends quickly grabbed her and pulled her back when she pushed her way towards the huge man.

"UGH! Fine! Whatever, it's not going to be my fault when you guys don't sell a single CD." Gustavo said shrugging and turning to the sound tech that wrote down the name of the band on the CD case.

"Listen grumpy pants, all we want to do is make music." Hailey started then looked at her friends who nodded and was about to continue but was interrupted by Gustavo's lovely assistant.

"Gustavo, the caterers are here. Oh hi girls," Kelly said with a smile and a wave receiving the same gesture from the four girls.

"Hey Kelly, It's Call It Karma now…" Charlie said while pointing to her friends and herself, a smirk on her lips. Kelly nodded her head and smiled.

"Call It Karma… It's actually really good; I could already imagine being at all of your sold out concerts now." The assistant said causing the girls to get more excited about their name as they imagined being part of the lineup of something big like Rocktober Fest, Coachella, or maybe going even bigger like their brothers had and be one of the bands at Leeds, or the Reading concert.

Gustavo rolled his eyes but followed after his assistant who then caused the girls to follow after him out of Studio A and towards Studio B, confused and nosy. Four pair of eyes looked around the usually instrumented filled room now filled with tables and chairs, fancy decorating and many, many waiters.

"What's going on?"

The girls turned from their amazement to see their co-workers, excited and just as confused and nosy as they felt.

"It is the Big Time Rush party celebrating the making of your first album." Kelly said excitedly causing the guys to give each other man hugs and yell out, only to get shot down by their own boss.

"You're not invited!" The girls made their presence known by trying to stifle their laughs, or flat out laughing just like Charlie and Hailey were. The girls maneuvered their way besides the boy band as they heard Gustavo explain to them why they weren't allowed to be part of their own party.

"The girls in the other hand are invited." Gustavo said with a dimpled smirked, jumping slightly as they boys yelled even louder.

"WHAT? They don't even like us! And they're not even part of the band!" Kendall said pointing towards them with wide eyes.

"Don't worry we don't want to go." Charlie said nonchalantly, shrugging when Gustavo and Kelly both looked on with wide mouths.

"Why not?" The heavy set man screamed, his face becoming slightly redder as she shrugged.

"One, you said this party will be classy…"

"What, that term isn't part of your vocabulary?" Kendall asked while his lips grew into a smirk as the brunette stared daggers into his soul. Charlie lunged at him ready to hurt every part of his good looking body but was stopped by Liz who was big enough in sense of height to stop her; the red head grabbed her by the waist and pulled as hard as she could to get the five foot seven Boyd offspring away from the blonde trouble maker.

"You're going down douche bag, I swear to everything I love…I'm gonna wipe that smirk right off your pretty little face." She yelled while trying to get past her friend without hurting her, only to stop and blush when she heard Kendall's reply.

"I'm not afraid of you, and thank you, but you're much prettier." Charlie's eyes widened, her cheeks burned red and her pushing seized. She really wasn't expecting a compliment from the guy who had just insulted her. Kendall noticed her reaction causing him to smirk, he figured out how to stop her from attacking and how to shut her up.

Hailey looked from the blonde to her best friend, an amused smirk on her lips. It was hard to stop Charlie when she was about to rampage, and he did it with just a few words.

"He said classy..." She began the conversation again, "Whenever we hear that word, we don't know why but we think of a whore, so we really don't want to be in a whore party." Hailey explained causing nearly everyone to turn to look at her confused, she shrugged and smiled. "Plus, I have a feeling this party will be a total drag."

"That's not true!" Gustavo semi yelled childishly only getting another shrug from Hailey.

"Either way! We're staying!" Kendall said crossing his arms and his friends following suit. It was their party, they deserved to stay.

"Fine!" Gustavo yelled, a chorus of the four letter word was heard by the four teenagers. The girls looked on as two men rolled in a huge box that stated 'Super Party Fun Box'.

"Ooh that looks like fun…" Amery stated getting closer to the guys only to get pulled back by Hailey.

"It's a trap dumbass…" the brunette whispered causing Amery to frown. The blonde turned around and faced her friends with a sad expression.

"Let's go then…" Charlie sighed at the youngest girl and rolled her eyes.

"Come on; let's go kidnap a 10 year old so we can get into Chuck E. Cheese or something." Charlie said playfully and wrapped an arm around Amery's shoulder, pushing her towards the elevators to exit with her best friends in tow.

After their plan to kidnap a child failed the girls departed, Charlie coming up with the idea that they each try to write a song on their own, and if they needed help they could only ask one other girl.

Amery walked along the park, her notebook in one hand while the other hand tapped a pen on said object. She had already come up with a tune in her head, all she really needed was her piano, but right now she was trying to think of some sort of lyrics for her song.

"This is my mind. It goes over and over the same old lines. And this is my brain. Its torturous analytical thoughts make me go insane…"

She sung with her natural accent, her head raking more words to create the chorus, a song like this needed a little more flare, maybe some drums and not only piano.

"Wow…you sound…beautiful." The short blonde turned to see the taller than her but still short Latino staring at her slightly dumbfounded. Her cheeks burned red but she still managed to smile.

"I mean…umm…you write your own songs?" Carlos asked while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"We all do, we've already written our first song. Gustavo said he wanted four more for our EP, so we're trying to each write a song on our own. It's not going that well though… I think I might need help from Hailey or something." Amery said while looking down at her notebook.

"That was great though, what you sung. I never really thought about being a singer or whatever, so I can't write a song if my life depended on it, well not yet at least." He said with a shrug, getting a little more comfortable with who he thought was probably the prettiest girl he's ever seen.

"You must be good if you're in a band now. Writing a song just comes from what you feel, maybe what you want people to know, if you're in love, if you've had the worst heartbreak of all time. It's how you connect with people. This song is mostly about me… I felt like being a bit selfish." The blonde said with a playful smile, she giggled as Carlos continued to stare at her; she snapped her fingers in front of his face.

"What?" He asked breaking out of his trance, her eyes were so blue. He had heard from Guitar Dude that one of the new girls, the blonde one was out by the park, the whole time he had been walking he had been trying to work up his nerves to ask her to their party. And now that she was in front of him all he could think of is how she actually gave him a chance and actually spoke to him.

"Y'know if you really want to get the girl, you should probably start paying attention to what she says." Amery said jokingly causing Carlos to stiffen in his spot, hoping he didn't blow it if he did had a chance with her.

"I'm sorry it's just..." He was just going to blurt it out and say it, the worse she could say was no right? "Would you like to come to this gathering get together thing that we're throwing back at our place?" He semi yelled causing the blonde to step back startled; before she noticed he grabbed her hand in his and nodded his head hoping she would agree with him, it was his last resort. Amery smiled slowly and nodded her head with his only to have him to let go of her hand and jumped pumping his fist in the air. When he had noticed what he had done he tried to play it off, stating it started at seven and turning around to leave nearly tripping over his own feet when he heard Amery yell out.

"That was very smooth."

"So this is why I'm waiting, this is why I haven't come undone. This is what I keep saying to keep my shoulders strong…" Liz sang as she strummed the Ibanez acoustic a few times before stopping and jotting down other possible lyrics to her song in the small leather bound journal sitting across her lap. She sat on the staircase, finding that not a lot of people take the stairs since the elevator was so convenient. It also helped that this place had probably one of the best acoustics throughout the hotel.

"Hey Liar," Liz looked up from her notebook, instinctively closing it shut as she looked into the hazel eyes of the tall pretty boy. She smiled as he looked at her slightly annoyed.

"I told you, it's Elizabeth." The redhead said as she shrugged, Liz rested her beloved guitar gently against the stairs and stood up from her spot causing her to be about the same height as James. He really was good looking, way prettier than she was that was a fact. It just sucked that he was so into himself. She raised an eyebrow when he shifted the grocery bags full of junk food and soda in his arms.

"I thought it was Liz?" James asked disregarding the nosy look she was emanating; this girl irked him, not in a bad way. He knew she just had to like him. There was something obviously there between them both.

"Only my friends call me that…" She replied with a small smile her eyes looking up from the paper bags and towards his.

"So, we're not friends?" He asked while stepping closer, he may have been holding something but that wasn't going to stop him from flirting with her. He did stop when he saw her bend forward, past the bags and towards his face, a small smirk on her lips.

"Not even close…" She whispered her eyes falling from his own to his lips and back up to his eyes. She moved away, bending to pick up her journal and her guitar then stepping down the two steps before hitting the ground floor. His eyes followed her every move as he willed himself to not blush uncontrollably. She could not be getting to him; he had to get to her first. That was the plan! James shook his head, his perfect bangs sweeping to the same direction, clearing his head of the southern belle and back to his game plan.

"Well Ellie," he said, a smirk reaching his lips when she turned around eyebrows raised at the new name he had given her. "I was going to ask you if you wanted to come to our gathering get together but since we're not frie…"

"I don't want to go…" She interrupted him; his mouth grew wide in disbelief. This had to stop. "I've got a lot of work to do man…" She continued with a giggle and a wave of her notebook. Liz had never been so amused at a person before, now she knew how Hailey felt when she bothered people for fun.

"Fine! I'll just text the three hottest girls in my phone; I don't need you to come." James pouted childishly his grip tightening around the grocery bags. If flirting didn't work, then maybe jealousy will.

"You do that." Liz said shrugging and walking through the door and towards the elevator. She wasn't about to go up four flights of stairs. She pressed the up button before reaching for her phone feeling it vibrate against her front pocket.

_Dude, party, seven, 2J._ Liz looked towards the staircase and smiled, he did sort of indirectly invite her. The redhead looked back down at her phone, her thumb swiping along the screen replying to Charlie's words.

_Sounds good, let's go. _

**Eh, this one kind of bored me. My story will be semi going along the lines with the episodes, not completely but sort of. I hope you guys liked it. Let me know if you guys liked it or hated it or whatever… :D **

**Review please, it'll make me the super happiest and will bring the next chapter up sooner, which in my opinion…is way better than this one :D I would put it up with this one but I kind of don't wanna… Please review though and I'll find some way to post it :D**


	11. Make Some Noise

**So, I walked home today screaming out the chorus to Elevate…that was fun. People looked at me like 'what is up with that girl?' and I was all like 'you're just jealous cause you can't throw a party in the sky with me…and fricken celebrate.' I annoyed the crap out of my friend because I start to dance as well…but it's okay :D **

**Haha…you've got some Schmidt on your face… yeah that one came to me while I was writing my other story…which will be posted soon. I hope you guys' like that one, because I totally do. :D**

**Schmidten: Your emotions? I'm the one writing it…it kills me…I don't know which part…but it does… :D Please keep reading! And thank you very mucho for the review. You deserve a cookie and a hug. *opens arms wide with a cookie in one hand***

**Callthedoc-tor: Hey….I love YOU! For reviewing, and I don't know that whole Girl Times Four just sounded bad, not as bad as I wanted it to be, but I didn't feel like thinking…so I just put that down lol. And whaaaat total Charlie and Kendall moment… what can I say… I heart me some Schmidt, his brothers are hot too y'know o.o**

**Guerrero: You lovely person you, I heart you. You always find a way to review since the fricken beginning. Lol the name came to me when I was listening to Call It Karma by Silverstein, great band even awesomer live o.o.**

**Anywho, please enjoy :D**

'_Can do me nothing can't tell me nada. Don't quote me now because I'm doing the lambada. The forbidden dance, here's my chance to make romance in my b-boy stance.' _

**Disclaimer: Bleh I do not own Make Some Noise by The Beastie Boys…nor do I own Don't Tell Dave by Dance Gavin Dance. Ohhh or Elevate by Big Time Rush (mentioned it above.)**

Brown eyes looked up from the lyric she was creating and followed a certain tall blonde green eyed jerk as he walked over to Guitar Dude. Charlie would have been kicking back on her beach chair minding her own business and writing a kick ass song but once she heard _his_ voice she had to see what was going on. Call her nosy…well she was…but still!

"It starts at seven man," he said before getting an 'awesome' and a nod from one Guitar wielding Dude. Kendall about passed her by but stop mid stride and walked back a few steps to stand in front of the 'oh so kind and sweet' brunette he just loved to bother.

"So we're having this get together slash gathering back at our place…" Kendall began and saw her raise her eyes again from the notebook and stare into his own. She was slightly dumbfounded, why would he invite h-

"And I would invite you to come but I guess it's for people who don't exactly think I'm a douche bag." He walked away with a small smirk only to have it grow more when he heard her curse him out.

Charlie glared at his form and turned when she saw innocent Carlos taking out his phone with a grin and began to text. She smiled, the tall blonde coming to mind, _ah yes that smirk was going to be smeared right off his face. _

She got up as soon as Carlos neared her seat; her Conversed clad feet 'tripping' over themselves and onto Carlos who was too busy about to text a multi message to two lucky girls. Carlos's phone and Charlie's book went flying in the air; papers flew everywhere as they both landed hard on the pool asphalt.

"I am so sorry Carlos I didn't see you!" Charlie began but was stopped by the gullible yet sweet Latino.

"No! It was my fault I was texting while walking. I really shouldn't have been." He said while helping her up after he had and bending over to pick up her book and the papers that hadn't fallen into the pool.

Charlie began to feel bad, she really shouldn't do what she was about too…Carlos seemed so sweet, she was pretty sure he had a crush on Amery and he never bothered her…

_Eh, he seems like the forgiving type._ She thought to herself as she swiftly grabbed his phone when he wasn't looking and saw he was about to invite two people, she then checked who it was and clicked one more other option getting three highlighted boxes. When he turned back around with all of her papers and book she made it seem as if she had just found the phone, opened and untouched, exactly how it was when it went flying from his hand.

"I hope it's not broken…" She said apologetically but only got a smile from Carlos.

"Nah it's alright. I need a new one anyways if it is. I gotta go now though. Sorry and thanks, I'll see you later Charlie!" He yelled the last bit while running into the lobby his phone in his pocket now since the message was being sent. Charlie waved back and smiled, the guilt coming over again but washing away as she thought of Kendall's stupidly handsome face. She slipped her phone from out of her pocket and sent a multi message text of her own and sent it out to three different people.

_Dude, party, seven, 2J._

Charlie walked in front of the girls her black flats making no sound against the carpeted floor, and matching perfectly with the black flowy skirt, lightly floral purple tank top and the dark blue denim jacket with the arms cut off. She looked back at her friends, Amery and Liz both talking to each other the only ones really sort of invited to the get together. They had taken the longest to get ready, Amery in a flexibly flowy brown, beige, and black floral dress and Liz in a light blue short sleeved, brown belted dress with a black vest on top. Her gaze fell over to Hailey who was the only one wearing skinny jeans, a fitted blue V-neck and a pair of slip on Vans that Charlie had given her as a gift, the tall brunette had painted them herself creating her own design. Brandon wasn't the only one with artistic talents in the family.

Charlie turned back around when Hailey made eye contact with her, she had been acting a bit weird since they were getting ready and Hailey had been asking what was up but she kept disregarding it. She knew Hailey would figure it out sooner or later.

As they turned the corner they saw a huge crowd in front of their destination, the doors opened and the crowd ran in yelling and screaming. They waited in the back til everyone entered two out of the four girls' eyes widening. It was meant to be a get together slash gathering but there was way more than just a few exclusive people in the room. Charlie laughed as her plan came into action; it's exactly how she had pictured it. She didn't even bother to hide her pride from anyone, especially Hailey who looked on confused as to why the guys were being trampled over and Charlie was laughing. It was like a light bulb went off in her head as she put two and two together. Hailey shook her head at her best friend but laughed either way. It was pretty amusing.

"You're horrible dude." Hailey said with a smirk which only grew into a grin when she heard Charlie's reply.

"What in the world are you talking about?"

Hailey turned to the blonde and the redhead who looked on confused and explained to them what their 'leader' had done. Liz chuckled shaking her head, it was very mean but still pretty funny, the tallest looked down to the shortest to see her worried and staring down at the floor. The blonde bent forward and held out her hand and pulled up her date and then moved to pull up one of his best friends. Before she could even ask them if they were okay Kendall slid in asking them who invited all these people? His mind was on the people that were taking over his apartment and not on the brunette who suddenly crossed her arms and let the smirk show with every sense of pride behind it.

"I don't know I only invited the three _hottest_ girls in my phone." James exclaimed before turning around to glare at Liz who smiled and waved innocently. _She probably had something to do with it…but she doesn't really look like the type that will want to get us kicked out._ He thought but then his gaze fell on the triumphant looking brunette, confused as to why she looked so smug.

"And I invited Amery," He turned and pointed at the short blonde who waved happily while smiling causing Kendall to smile and wave back. "And after that I couldn't decide so I invited the first two people in my phone. Abigail Erin and Andrea A...dams..." He slowed down as he noticed there was one more checked box but shrugged, once more person wasn't going to hurt them. "And Al Contacts." He stated matter factually and handed Kendall his phone who yelled that it said All Contacts.

A sudden laughter came from behind them causing Carlos to look back confused only to have something click in his hockey helmet wearing head, Charlie had given him the phone open, but she couldn't have done this…right?

Before Carlos or Kendall could even ask/accuse they noticed the girls move out of the way and a whole new wave of people come running in ready to party and trample them all over again causing Charlie to chuckle, it just kept getting better.

"This is supposed to be a small gathering and now it's an uncontrollable party that gets us kicked out of the Palm Woods!" He stated to the brunette who had done this only getting a shrug from her part, they shouldn't have don't the other things in the first place…and he shouldn't have just blown off her like that either.

"It's not only me; my mom and my little sister are here too, where are they supposed to live? Out in the streets?" He said angrily his arms flailing hoping it would get to Charlie's mean little heart. She gulped she really hadn't thought things through this time, she should have told Hailey at least, she might have talked her out of it, or found some way to not get them kicked out. She turned to her friends who shrugged; they were at a loss too. Neither of them would ever want to kick some one out and have them living on the streets. Just as Charlie's ice cold heart was about to break she was pushed past by two short acrobats and Carlos introducing them happy that they had made it.

The Russian pair walked out into the crowd and gets them even more riled up as they do a few tricks. Hailey smiled and turned to her best friend who she knew was about to ask her for her help. And she totally would but come on, when was there ever going to be another time to watch Russian Acrobats.

"Yeah…" The short brunette started and turned to Kendall and Charlie who were the only ones really worrying. "I had nothing to do with…this" She said while gesturing to the party. "So…good luck! Party!" Hailey waved and walked into the crowd her body was lost in the sea of people. Kendall looked on dumbfounded as another roar came from the crowd he turned to look at the girl who got him into this mess and grabbed her arms hoping to get through to her.

"You have to help me out of this…help me stop Bitters…please." Kendall said with a wary look, she could play as many jokes as she wants him, just not on his family. He would never allow them to be homeless. His green eyes widened in surprise when he saw the brunette nod her head. She felt even guiltier than she had before; she had to somehow make it right. The blonde grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the apartment before yelling to his friends to get rid of the party.

"How in the world are we supposed to do this?" Liz asked while scratching her head, there was way too many people to even get all of their attentions.

"We can't stop a party this good." James exclaimed stopping any one from moving forward.

"But if you don't you will all be kicked out? Right?" Amery asked getting nods from both of the party kings. "So we have to do something…" She said while looking at Carlos sadly, she was planning on spending the night getting to know him better, not trying to save him from getting kicked out. Carlos seemed like he was about to ask her what was wrong when Logan came in saying that he had a problem.

"There are two girls at this party who are in love with me." His brown eyes looked from his friends to the two girls beside them, those were H's friends…meaning she would probably be around.

"And now there might possibly be three…" He said gesturing to Liz and Amery who both raised an eyebrow then looked at one another and back to the semi tall semi short brunette.

"Got It! Now what's the problem?" James exclaimed getting an eye roll from Liz.

"The problem is you're going to end up leading them all on…" She said crossing her arms and getting a nod from Amery, Logan seemed more cautious then the other guys.

"You'll only end up getting in trouble." From what Amery had gathered he was the smart one hopefully she and Liz could talk him out of it before his friends convinced him otherwise.

"Dude, three girls have a crush on you at the same time? This is not a problem." Carlos said causing Amery to face palm, of course he would rather trust his lifelong friends then two people he had just met a few days ago.

"The poor git, once Hailey finds out she's totally going to expose him…" Amery said with a shake of her head then turned back to her date and to her friends. "Well how are we supposed to get all of these people out?" She asked but her words went through one ear and out the other when she saw a tall guy walk up towards Liz and ask if she wanted to dance. The redhead turned to look at her short friend but ended locking eyes with James, she shrugged and walked towards the dance floor before the drink in James hand was crushed and spilt all over the floor.

He followed as she moved her hips to the beat of the song, smiling at the guy who danced two feet away in front her. Something boiled inside of him, something he wasn't used to. His feet began to move on their own, the only thing going through his mind is taking her away from that brute. He didn't know why he was so angry, and his rage grew even more when Liz looked over at him and smiled.

"Hi James want to dance?" A short blue eyed brunette said to him not waiting for an answer and dragged him onto the dance floor, she placed his hands on her hips and swayed to the music his thought finally leaving the redhead and now towards this girl.

Amery looked on at the whole commotion and then looked over at her date who was dancing to the beat of the song. She laughed as he noticed her dancing and stopped scratching his head sheepishly, his hand fell as she began to move around like he had, she wasn't much of a dancer but she loved it anyways. Carlos laughed at the silly blonde and grabbed her hand causing her to stop her bum shaking.

"Would you like to dance with me?" He asked hopeful. She smiled and nodded.

"Of course, but just one dance…we need to get these people out." She said while pulling him into the crowd suddenly, both moving as the song changed to Dance Gavin Dance's Don't Tell Dave.

Hailey danced her way through the crowd careful not to be hit by any flailing arms or maybe a foot or something. Her lips moved to one of her favorite party songs any post-hardcore band could have ever made, she smiled as she saw Amery singing along and dancing with that adorable Spanish what's his face. The blonde caught her eye and waved doing their stupid little dance whenever this song came on. Hailey laughed but stopped abruptly when her foot banged into something hard and yellow.

_What the fook? _"How come they get a swirly slide…?" She said as she looked around suspiciously then crawled into the yellow thing nearly slipping out of it as she somehow climbed a little higher up and placed her body so it wouldn't slide down.

Just as she got comfortable she felt someone jumping in from the top she tried to maneuver her body out of the way but was only half successful and got a face full of hair and torso. She let out a scream involuntarily as her grip loosened but caught herself one more time.

"Hey jerk off can't you see I'm resting here?" She said to the person who slid down a bit, somehow turned around and climbed back up to face her.

"Well this is my apartment, and you're technically not supposed to be… hey!" Logan said as he noticed who he was about to scold, her smirk captivating his eyes.

"Why are you in here? Shouldn't you be out there with your friends?" He asked trying to get comfortable but failing to notice that the space was too small for two people and pressed against her causing his pale cheeks to turn bright red.

Hailey laughed at the awkwardness and looked back up at his dark brown eyes with her light ones she silenced as she remembered how he had looked at her the first time they kissed…well she kissed him. She shook her head and smiled, "I got bored of dancing and I felt like lying down."

Her smile grew as he nodded his head as if that was the most obvious answer in the world, he was pretty sarcastic.

"So Logan," She began while moving her free hand towards his collar and fixing it. "Any guesses?" He looked shy at first but then his eyebrows furrowed in a frustrated expression.

"How am I supposed to work with one letter? I'm smart but I'm not that smart, there are too many possibilities." He exclaimed sliding down a bit more as his hand let go suddenly but was stopped by Hailey who nearly went down with him since her hands were still on his collar. She moved her legs to stop them both from falling and let herself slide down a bit more to reach his face.

"Ailey." She stated with a grin. Logan looked at her confused for a second than realization hit.

"Oh! Your name is H-" Hailey had moved her legs and held on tightly with her hands before she was dragged down to the bottom of the slide. She watched as Logan looked at her bewildered and confused. She laughed to herself as she climbed back up twisted so she was lying on her back and began to sing her favorite part of the song where Kurt Travis yells out,

"I'm on fiya!"

**This one was pretty fun but short, I liked writing it though. Mainly because Charlie was one mean hoe, Please review….let me know if you liked it or not, just don't be too mean. I have feelings, and they could get crushed '~'**


	12. Somebody Told MeCute without the E

**Ah man, Today was pretty fun. Saw fricken Avengers, totally bad ass…like whoa. Marvel all day 3 I'm slightly in love with the Hulk…and with Thor. :D**

**Also, went to the park, played with my puppy and with my friends' dog, nearly got attacked by a shitload of pigeons. I hate birds… Oh saw a dead bird…it actually made me sad…some sicko stoned the poor thing. Even though it was sad my friend still managed to have a pun.**

'**That bird got rocked…' What a hoe… **

"**Why can't I feel anything from anyone other than you?" I sang this song with my friends while running after the dogs… it's been stuck in my head since, but I don't feel like calling this chapter Cute without the E, too emo. So just sing along to it if you'd like :D Ehh y'know what…fuck it.**

**Schmidten: Lol I demand nah I can't but I plead to you to keep reading and reviewing and hearting Charlie and this story.**

**Callthedoc-tor: OMFG…. KERLIE! I love it! I love you. And right? There are some great genes running through that family.**

**Guerrero: Lol you must leave him for me… He's my Logie…just mine 3 Thank you again my lovely awesome fricken friend. **

**Disclaimer: '~' I do not and cannot own Cute without the E by Taking Back Sunday and Somebody Told Me by The Killers. Nor do I own Megalomaniac and Pardon Me by Incubus.**

**Thank you to all who have added this story as an alert thingy and have favorite it as well :D I hearts you all ^-^**

"_Somebody told me you had a boyfriend who looked like a girlfriend that I had in February of last year. It's not confidential, I've got potential, a rushin' a rushin' around._

_I stay wrecked and jealous for this, for this simple reason. I just need to keep you in mind as something larger than life."_

Pale fingers clawed up the yellow plastic tube as his feet pushed him upwards, Logan stopped in the middle now vacant of the short brunette, Hailey. He smiled to himself she really wasn't like the other slightly crazy girls he was currently 'courting' and that's what he liked. Sure Camille had grabbed and had kissed him so many times before, but most of the time those kisses were one sided, he had never kissed back. And that day that Hailey had kissed him, something in him said to kiss her back and he was damn glad he had.

Logan shook his head and continued to climb Swirly, his thoughts getting the best of him. As he neared the entrance of the slide he saw the blonde that had chosen him as her next boyfriend. Logan fixed himself and leaned against the banister, a smirk on his lips. He was all game and not as observant as he should have been.

Hailey leaned against the wall of the ground floor drinking a sip of her . She watched as people continued to dance and spill drinks making her smile. It was going to be a bitch having to clean all this up. Good thing she didn't cause it! She laughed to herself getting a few weird stares from the people next to her causing her to laugh even more. She drank another sip from her drink and that's when she noticed sweet nerdy little Logan talking up a blonde, shushing her suddenly with a finger to her lips and then jumping into the slide and doing the same to Camille.

Hailey nearly choked on her soda, the blonde she could understand, she was pretty. But Camille? Crazy Camille? The person she saved him from a few days ago?

She looked back down at her drink then back up at the cute guy, a smile creeping into her lips. Yeah, Charlie wasn't the only one with plan making skills.

Charlie tapped her foot against the carpeted floor her arms folded in front of her chest as she and Kendall who would not shut up waited for the elevator.

"My mom is going to kill me…" He said finally shutting up afterwards, his hands reaching up to his hair and grabbing it then letting it run through his fingers.

"Don't worry…we can do this." She said quietly, of course she still felt bad but she smiled as he looked at her in shock. He was lucky that he had stopped speaking right then and there, a few seconds more and she would have smacked him.

They both turned when the elevator binged its arrival but both frowned as they saw Bitters in some ghost buster type of jumpsuit but instead of a vacuum it was a boom microphone thing.

"Yeah…we're dead." Kendall said as they watched Bitters ignore them and head towards the direction of the party. Charlie turned to see the distressed guy look on warily and turned back yelling at the top of her lungs.

"We should totally go to that party on the fourth floor…and certainly NOT in my apartment!" She held the elevator door open with one hand and grabbed Kendall's hand and pulled him inside causing him to 'whoa' as he tripped inside. She pressed three, her hand still holding onto Kendall's as they waited for the elevator to reach the third floor, ignoring the confused look coming from the tall blonde.

"What are you doing?" He asked even more confused as the brunette pressed the stop button in between floors and pulled to open the elevator doors.

"Stop staring and help me open them!" She exclaimed while pulling with all of her might, the doors opening up faster once Kendall put his own muscle into it. There was a big enough gap to get them through, luckily the elevator wasn't fixed automatically and wouldn't crush their bodies out of nowhere… well at least she guessed it wouldn't. Charlie watched as the number two on the top numbers lit up, Bitters must have been pressing it to come down.

"Okay, you go up first then you pull me out." She stated with a nod only to get a look of fear from Kendall.

"Are you crazy? What if the elevator just closes on me or on you? I've seen final destination." He started but was pulled down to Charlie's eye level which wasn't much by her hands on his collar.

"You want to keep living in this damn hotel then you listen to me and do as I say." She threatened and pushed him towards the gap, Kendall quickly climbed out scared out of his mind but made it out in a whole 6 foot piece. He turned back around to see Charlie already trying to pull herself up, and quickly ran to her pulling her out of the elevator. She fixed her skirt and vest and smiled at the still scared blonde, she laughed to herself then grabbed onto his hand and towards the staircase running up one more flight of stairs and towards her apartment 4R.

"Charlie…" Kendall said suddenly as she fumbled inside her vest pockets looking for her key card. She looked up innocently then smiling as she found the card in the inside pocket.

"Never do that to me again…" he finally said, causing her to laugh, pushing in the key card and grabbing his hand again, it was starting to be some sort of habit now.

"Here, press play and turn it to its highest volume." Charlie said while handing Kendall her iPod, the playlist had been on Incubus, she had been missing her brother's lately, but she'd never admit it. The last words of Megalomaniac ended just as the bass drum and the scratching started with Pardon Me. Kendall absentmindedly began to dance to the song, it was one of his favorite bands after all. Charlie returned from Hailey's room with two strobe lights and walked into Kendall singing along to the song her brother had written.

"So pardon me while I burst into flames." Charlie sung out loud before turning on the strobe lights and turning off the lights. She and Kendall danced while screaming their lungs out.

"I've had enough of the world, and its people's mindless game. So pardon me while I burn, and rise above the flame. Pardon me, pardon me. I'll never be the same!" The sworn enemies –in Charlie's eyes- danced and sang about to sing/rap to the verse when the door was thrown open, a heavy looking blinking (because of the strobe lights) man suddenly began walking closer to them, scaring the crap out of both teenagers. The lights were abruptly turned on causing the teens to squint their eyes slightly from the sudden light.

"Turn that damn music down!" Bitter yelled over Brandon's voice, it was only turned down a bit by the brunette who walked over to the overweight man with a hand to her hip. Apparently, a few days ago Hailey had spoken on the phone with her sister in law who told her that their brothers had all threatened the hotel manager into being nice. It was odd, but of course to Hailey amused her to no extent, so she told her friends.

"Well, Mr. Bitters, you wouldn't want my big brother Brandon finding out about you screaming at me now would you?" Charlie asked with a smirk, she really wasn't going to tell her brother, he was touring at the moment but it was still funny to see the older man frightened over something she wouldn't do. He began to apologize and gently closed the door but not before the teens heard a "DAMN IT!" leaving his lips.

Charlie giggled before turning the music down and walking over to the strobe lights that were starting to give her a headache.

"How did you do that? Why is Bitters afraid of your brother?" Kendall began to asked, Charlie knew he wasn't as dumb as he looked and quickly thought of something, shrugging along with the process.

"Uhh…my brother was nice enough to pay for this apartment for the girls and me, so it's under his name. He and Bitters go way back…" She managed to say, she wasn't that great of a liar and he would have caught her in the lie in record time if she would have. Half the truth wouldn't hurt her, he wasn't that smart.

"Anyway, that should've bought the guys some time to get rid of the party. We should head down to start cleaning up before your mom comes." Charlie said, changing the subject and successfully getting Kendall's mind off of her brother. She turned off the music and walked out waiting for Kendall to leave so they could run off to the stairs and down two flights but stopped half way when they saw through one of those convenient staircase windows that the party is now taking place by the pool, and their friends were dancing away.

"I'll kill them…" Charlie said as Liz and Amery were now dancing with each other. Kendall groaned, walked over to the corner and leaned against it, his head facing it. Charlie rolled her eyes at the emo kid.

"Now we're going to have to go back to Minnesota, I'll have to work back at the stupid grocery store and my mom…she's going have to be a waitress again all because of this…we barely even got by then."

Charlie tried to stifle a laugh and ended with a chuckle, the blonde turned from his emo state and stared at her, how could she find this funny?

"You're from Minnesota?" Charlie asked with a smile, she wasn't going to let him go back. The guilt would kill her, but it didn't mean she couldn't laugh a bit. Her chuckle turned into laughter as he glared at her.

"Come on… you're not going anywhere." She held out her hand and he took it, a small smile reaching his lips before they turned into an o shape when she pulled his down the stairs.

"Whoa!"

Brown eyes watched as a certain brunette male walked from tent to tent, giving each girl 'time' with him. Hailey chuckled as he left the blonde with words still in her mouth as he walked over to talk with Camille. Hailey sneaked behind the tents, making sure that Casanova was talking to the blonde when she entered her enemy's cabana.

"What are you doing here?" Camille said glaring as Hailey smiled sweetly.

"I was invited, just like you" It was a total lie but she wasn't going to give Camille the satisfaction of knowing. Her smile never wavered though even as Camille's glared intensified.

"Follow me, Crazy." Hailey said while opening the back of the tent and gesturing her to go through. Camille looked on confused, still pissed but completely confused as to why the brunette wanted her to leave, but then it hit her. She probably wanted Logan to herself.

"Uhh no thanks, I'm waiting for MY Logan to bring me some punch."

"This involves Logan…and he's not yours. But if you want to see what sweet little Logie is doing, you should come with me; if not then stay…I'll keep him all to myself." Hailey said with a smirk and a raised eyebrow, she knew that that would rile Camille up and cause her to follow her.

The much paler girl stood up from her seat and walked through the tent waiting for Hailey to lead the way. They walked not even three feet and Hailey opened up the other tent where a blonde by her lonesome, an angry look on her face.

"Get out! Can't you see I'm on a date?" Mercedes exclaimed angrily and stood up causing Hailey to raise her hands in defense at the taller girl.

"With Logan, right?" Hailey asked with a smile when she got a nod from the blonde.

"He's my boyfriend." She stated and Hailey laughed then looked over at Camille who had a face of shock. The Casablanca female sat down on one of the chairs and watched as the girls realized that they had been played. She really wasn't annoyed, well besides Camille being there, but she was more amused than anything. A guy like Logan, who couldn't say no to a girl especially when she was attacking him like a psycho would have the balls to play two of them.

Hailey crossed her legs and waited til he realized Camille had 'left' and came back to Mercedes. She leaned forward to see if he was coming but moved back just in time before the punch that Logan brought was almost spilled on her.

She looked up from her comfortable position into scared brown eyes, she almost felt bad. But then again, he did deserve it.

"Is it hot in here or is it just me…Haha..." Hailey looked down at the ground laughing at the fact that Logan had just noticed he had been caught. Her brown eyes looked over at the two girls he had been 'cheating' on and laughs even more when they both grabbed him by the arms and literally throw him into the pool.

"Holy shit, what the hell do you girls eat?" Hailey said in between laughs as the girls walked away from her with a glare both wanting to push her into the pool after she continued talking.

"Fucking She- Hulks…"

Hailey looked over at the pool still laughing at the guy who looked at her slightly angry but very shameful. Her laughter died down as she neared the pool and held out a hand for the guy she just busted. She pulled him up with all her might; clearly she wasn't on steroids as the other girls and fell back while doing so.

"Thanks Hailey." She smiled when he finally said her name.

"Don't thank me; you deserved what they did to you." He nodded his head as he sat down looking very disappointed.

"I hope you won't do that again. No one deserves that…even if they are crazy." Hailey said actually being serious, as much as she hated Camille, she wouldn't wish that upon her

"No, I won't. You're friends tried telling me not too, but I listened to James and Carlos instead. I was and will always be a one girl only kind of guy."

"James and Carlos? Oh pretty boy and Spanish guy" Hailey said only remembering Carlos because Amery spoke of him 24/7 and James had that face. Good looking kid, just way too pretty for her liking. She liked someone who could calm her down, not make her go even crazier than she already was.

"Yeah, your friends don't really seem to be that bright, I mean it's obvious that James likes Liz he just wants her to cave in first. Which won't happen because that girl is about oblivious to flirting as you were to basically cheating," Hailey stated getting a cringe from Logan; he was a cheater in a way. He never cheated on anything; he's never felt like such a jerk.

"And Carlos obviously likes Amery, but I think that helmet of his is strapped on too tight since he doesn't see that she likes him back." She shrugged and was about to continue but stopped when he looked down upset.

"It's in the past now, it'll be alright, as long as you don't do it again or something" Hailey finished with a smile and showed him her 'Float On…' wrist tattoo causing him to look up. The tattoo meant a lot to her, more than any of the others. It meant, even if things got bad, say you lose your job, or something, everything will be okay in the end. You just have to keep moving forward, float on.

"It's what I do, what you can do is apologize that never hurts to try." She got up from her spot and pulled him up as well, she was doing a lot of pulling tonight. Logan stared into the light brown eyes and smiled, she had a point. She was so carefree; she never wallowed on things, so she was the first he had to apologize to.

"I'm sorry Hailey…" He watched as her gaze fell to the floor then back up at him, the look she had just given was the same look she had given him after they had pulled away from their first kiss, it was the same look he couldn't get out of his head. She nodded slowly and smiled.

"Want some punch?" Logan laughed but nodded anyways, he knew she had forgiven him.

Charlie had seen the whole scene, the brunette and Blondie throwing Logan into the pool and watching as Hailey laughed causing them to glare at her. Charlie could already see them contemplating whether or not to throw her in the pool as well.

"Okay, Logan's in the pool. James and Carlos think they're the kings of party land…you're friends aren't much help either." Kendall stated while pointing out Amery and Liz still dancing and Hailey welling out something about She-Hulks.

"Oh are we stating the obvious now? Well okay, Bitters isn't going to stop until he finds a…party…" She said angrily at first but then slowly towards the end, her brown eyes met Kendall's green one. Something in both of their master minds clicked when they had and both smiled and high fived each other. The tall blonde ran back inside towards his apartment just as Charlie ran to the boom box that was playing the beginning of Jet's Are You Gonna Be My Girl. She laughed to herself; it was a pretty good cat and mouse chase song.

She ran around the halls of the building singing along and meeting up with a certain blonde and a huge Super Party Fun Box on the second floor. She placed the boom box inside of the box and watched as their plan worked perfectly. Kendall quickly shut the door on the heavy man and smiled. Charlie heaved a sigh and slid down the wall, Kendall following suit laughing on the way down.

"You're not that bad y'know." Charlie looked at the blonde and smiled, even though she hated being around him, she couldn't deny that he really wasn't that much of a jerk. Her smile was returned when Kendall agreed.

"You're not that bad either…you know…for being you." He added when he looked down then looked back up into her brown eyes with a smirk only to have it grow more when her eyes narrowed into a glare.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Charlie exclaimed while getting up looking down at him, he just had to ruin the moment. The six foot blonde rose from his seat and stepped towards her amused at her anger. This wasn't funny to her. She pushed him with slight force but that only caused him to chuckle.

"Why do you do that?" Charlie asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"Do what?" Kendall laughed; he really didn't know why he did it. He just liked seeing her riled up.

"Be a super jerk for no reason, right when there was a smidgen of hope that I could like you, you ruin it with your dickish ways." She said pushing him again trying to get her point across, but as soon as her hands left his chest Kendall's shot up and held onto them from leaving, causing Charlie to look up surprised into his mesmerizing eyes. She watched as he looked down and smirked, her eyes narrowing once more as he did so.

"So you're starting to like me, huh." Kendall's thick eyebrows rose then fell back to their normal spot as he continued to smirk at the feisty brunette. Charlie rolled her eyes but laughed anyways, pushing him away and freeing her hands from his firm but gentle grip.

"You would want that to happen, I wouldn't be surprised if you were already in love with me." She scoffed and began to walk down the hallway.

"Psh," Kendall nearly snorted, "who could, you're such a jerk." He said chuckling when she turned around with a look of shock. She closed her mouth and glared, flipping him off and turning back towards the stairs- her destination since she walked away but not before yelling out what he really was.

"Asshole"

Logan looked down at his fingers as he waited for Hailey to come back with the punch she had promised him. His smarter than average mind thinking of how he could apologize to the two girls he had toyed with all night.

"I hope you're happy Logan, because my heart is shattered and I will never love again." Mercedes scolded just before making Guitar dude her new boyfriend, he wasn't quick enough to apologize but something in him told him she'd be fine. His eyes were covered by a sudden towel over his head just as Hailey made her way back to him. Logan took the towel off only to be glared at by Camille. He could definitely apologize to Camille; she wasn't as crazy as Mercedes was, even if she did throw him in a pool.

Hailey watched the interaction, a cup in each hand and her smile wiped away as Camille grabbed Logan's hand and danced their way past her, Camille smirking as they did and towards the dance floor.

Hailey nodded and smiled back at the brunette getting a confused look from Camille but it was soon washed away as she started dancing with Logan. Hailey gave her extra cup to a passerby and drank her punch walking over to a seat and sitting down. Her legs crossed, an eyebrow raised as she stared at the two brunette's dancing to the beat of some pop song. This was far from over, if one thing was for sure. Hailey Casablancas hated to lose.

James glared down from his high seat as the Official Hollywood Super Party King of Hollywood at the redhead who continued to dance with the guy from earlier. It just wasn't right, he wasn't even that handsome. Now he, James Diamond…he was fricken handsome. What did the guy have that he didn't?

James thoughts were interrupted when the short blonde that was Amery came over and looked up at them, smiling as she did so.

"Wanna dance?" She asked them both but her question was mainly directed to Carlos. Though very dense at times, one thing he knew for sure was girls, except for that damn Elizabeth, Liz, Ellie…whatever her name was…anyhow he knew that this girl had a thing for his helmet wearing friend and pushed the Spanish speaking kid towards her with a smile.

Carlos smiled leaving his throne and staff on the tables and taking a hold of the blondes hand and pulling them towards the middle. He yelled along with the crowd causing Amery to laugh and yell with him. Carlos stopped for a few seconds to look at the dancing blonde but blushed when she noticed he was staring. He smiled sheepishly and took off his crown, placing it on to her head then continued to dance, not knowing what a cute gesture he had just done or the red tint now painted on Amery's cheeks.

**I actually liked this chapter; it was pretty fun to write. The next chapter should be coming soon…hopefully… I'm writing it nowish lol Thank you again, please review ^-^**


	13. The View from the Afternoon

**I did the AIDS walk… 6 fucking miles. 6! And now I have a fever. It was still fun I walked with my puppy Dallas, met these very cute guys, and actually had fun with my friends though it was tiring as fuck. But I made it! And it was for a good cause so yeah… :D**

**Hey who saw the new ep? Logan is the hottest 'nerd'…ever. Yesssss! I loved the Light Sabers! Star Wars All Day Yo! (This should have been done a while ago) **

**Guerrero: Lol I know I know, I need to get more Liz and James and Carlos and Amery in these stories…I'm focusing too much on MY favorite characters lol it's unfair. Lol I'm looking forward to writing it, I mean I semi like Camille's character… I just hate her cause… well... Logan's mine…Lmao.  
><strong>

**Callthedoc-tor: Lol yes Kerlie again, they're just fun to write lol. Idk, when I think of Kendall he kinda looks like a bit of a jerk, a nice one yes but he's a guy…every guy is an ass lol. He's still hot though so it's okay. Lol right! I heart my Logie… There will hopefully be more James lovin soon o.o.**

**Schmidten: Lmao, your review made me laugh I was like… why does she seem so happy and ready to kill me? But I totally get it. Lol I know! It was my favorite chapter to write actually… it was semi halfway close to being 'perfect'. Lol I'm still debating as to how the guys will actually find out.**

**Star197: I love that you love this story! I'll try my best to update as fast as I possibly can. Please keep reading and thank you so much for reviewing :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not and cannot own The View from the Afternoon by Arctic Monkeys, Mouthwash by Kate Nash, I'm Happy Just To Dance With You by The Beatles, and Pumped Up Kicks by Foster The People or the cover done by Owl Eyes which is what I reference to in this chapter o.o**

"_You can pour your heart out around 3 o'clock when the 2 for 1's undone the writer's block…"_

"Hails are you about ready?" Amery said while French-braiding the left side of her hair and bobby pinning it down. She smiled to herself as she straightened her tank top that fell long enough to cover the top of her jean Capri's. The blondes smile dropped and was replaced by the roll of her eyes and a slight scowl as she heard one of her best friends yell back in a posh tone.

"Oh just about Milady, just need to button my trousers and snap on this jumper. I would have earlier but I was far too busy eating my crumpets and drinking some tea!" Amery walked over to the living room in which the so called pants buttoning and sweater wearing girl was sitting bored since Tyler had taken her 'baby' for their normal play date.

"You're not even wearing that and you don't even like tea!" Amery huffed as she pointed out Hailey's high waist black flowy skirt that overlapped her tight fitting scoop neck gray shirt. Hailey shrugged as she answered.

"It's gross…" She said making a face as she thought of the hot beverage in her normal voice. They were getting ready to go to Rocque Records and work on Amery's new song, in which the Brit chose Hailey as her co-writer.

"It's not gross." Amery defended her most favorite hot drink in the world. It's all she ever drank in the morning or at night.

"YES IT IS!" Hailey yelled slightly but then smiled afterwards when Amery pouted crossing her arms and turned away, she loved bothering the younger girl, it made her smile. Hailey was about to semi slightly apologize…well as much as Hailey possibly could when she heard a yell come from one of the bathrooms.

"Who the frick frack used my goddamn mouthwash!" It was nearly 11 am, to most that's already time to be up and about starting the day. But for Charlotte Boyd, that was time for finally rolling out of bed and bumming her way through the apartment til she washed her mouth before showering. It was her daily routine, unless she had to go to work and from what she could recall…she was off.

Amery grimaced, her blue eyes closing tightly as she remembered that that morning after she had flossed, she opened the medicine cabinet and found she had used her last bit of green minty fresh Listerine up yesterday. But Charlie, her lovely very easily angered friend had left just enough for today…

Hailey looked at the door from which Charlie screamed and then back down at her blonde slightly shorter than her friend. The brunette wasn't the least bit dim, she was one smart cookie, and from the look on Amery's face and the anger emanating from the bathroom, it was obvious what had happened. So Hailey did the only thing she could do at a time like this.

"Ooooh, Charlie's gonna go all hulk on your tiny ass!" She sang semi quietly only to have a small hand covering her mouth. She laughed into the petite hand and licked it getting an 'eww' from the blonde as she wiped it onto her capris'. Amery grabbed the laughing brunette and pulled her out of the doorway grabbing both hers and Hailey's bag as she went out. Hailey's laughter grew as she heard Charlie accuse Liz as the mouthwash bandit from down the hall.

"Well what I wanted was some drums… I don't know where or when but I think this song needs it." Amery said as she and Hailey walked out of the Rocque Records elevator and towards studio B. The blonde rushed towards the grand piano, dropping her bag and sitting on the seat. Her small hands glided across the ivory keys and smiled, the instrument reminded her of her brother. Chris knew how their father had treated Amery, and he always tried to help show off her talent, but their father was blind. So he did whatever a big brother could, motivate her to be even better than he was.

The blonde played the beginning of her song after opening her notebook to the page in which she had written some lyrics. She moved to the side as Hailey sat next to her watching as she began to sing the second verse to her song.

"This is my face; I've got a thousand opinions and not the time to explain. And this is my body and no matter how you try and disable it, yes, I'll still be here. And, this is my mind and although you try to infringe you cannot confine. And, this is my brain and even if you try and hold me back there's nothing that you can gain." She finished but continued on with the melody on the piano, it came to her easily, but lyrics were kind of hard to come by. Amery's hands were replaced by slightly tanned ones; Hailey changed what was the verse into a different but similar enough melody for the chorus and began to sing causing Amery to slightly pout but laugh in the end.

"I use mouthwash. Sometimes I floss. I've got a family and I drink cups of tea. I've got nostalgic pavements, I've got familiar faces. I've got a mixed-up memory and I've got favourite places." Hailey finished and began bobbing her head before telling Amery if she heard that she said the British 'favourite' and not the American one.

"I can totally feel some hi hat, and some guitars in the back in whatever comes after the chorus." Hailey said before adding that Amery was going to need Charlie and Liz for some guitar and bass. "We need to finish the lyrics though, if one thing my brother has taught me is that the lyrics are what really hit, music comes after." Amery nodded agreeing with Hailey, turning herself around in the chair, grabbing her notebook and pulling out the pen. Hailey watched as she wrote down the lyrics she had just sung causing her to smirk.

"Oh! We could do th-" Amery was interrupted when she sees her new boss walk in fingers in his ears and lalalaing to drown out the noise coming from the teenage boys.

"Isn't there a cheaper way to learn responsibility um like a goldfish?" Logan asked a hopeful grin on his lips. The girls turned around from their seat confused and amused at the whole situation. The boys waved at their new found semi friends getting two smiles from the brunette and blonde.

"Guys, Gustavo is right. This has got to stop." Kelly said after explaining how Griffin was tired of all the overspending.

"Oh, and until you pay me back you will not dip a toe into your beloved palm woods pool." Gustavo semi yelled emphasizing on a few words and turning around to thank Hailey as she so kindly 'dun dun dun' the matter at hand.

"You cannot keep us away from the world's greatest pool." Carlos protested his friends agreeing with him. It wasn't right and he didn't have the authorization to do so anyways.

"No. But Freight Train can." Gustavo semi agreed but won in the end when a huge possibly seven foot something man popped up from behind the four teenagers scaring them all and leaving Hailey and Amery in awe.

The two girls' mouth's dropped, he was humongous.

"Your mother is a superhuman if she gave birth to you." Hailey said slowly as Amery nodded agreeing with her one hundred percent. They both got up from their seat and walked over to the man as if he was a new species of humanoid. The guys looked over weirdly as the two shortest girls reached their destination and stared up, their necks nearly going all the way back as huge grins replaced their surprised expressions.

"Can I ride on your shoulders?" Amery asked happily, she clapped in glee when the huge black man shrugged his shoulders, taking that as a yes.

"You blokes mind helping me up?" Amery asked the two tallest boys out of the group who just shrugged themselves, James bent over and grabbed her from her legs and Kendall helped hoist her up on their security guard.

"I've never felt so tall!" The Brit yelled as she made herself comfortable careful not to mess with his hat or glasses. The boys turned away from the amazed girls and went back to the matter at hand as the girls ignored the fact that Gustavo was making the guys pay him two thousand dollars.

"Haven't you ever heard of sharing?" Hailey yelled and was about to be yelled by the blonde when two huge hands came to Amery's waist and placed her gently on to the ground.

"I'm sorry girls; I have to go I can't let these guys get into the pool." Freight Train waved and continued on his way leaving with three guys and leaving the helmet wearing teenager looking upset.

"Hey que pasa Spanish dude?" Hailey asked little to no concern showing across her face. She grinned as Amery scowled and slapped her exposed arm Hailey rubbed it a few seconds later trying to make the sting go away.

"I'm stuck being Gustavo's assistant for the day…" He said very sadly getting two grimaces from each girl. Gustavo wasn't that bad towards them, but they've seen how evil he could get with the guys. "What are you girls doing here?" Carlos asked a little happier then he currently was.

"Working on a new song, y'know the one you caught me singing in the park." Amery said with a smile before looking over at Hailey who only shrugged. Carlos grinned complementing the two ladies on their song.

"I heard your other song…Let It Ride? It's great…we all like it. They just won't admit it." Carlos stated 'they' being his best friends who saw these girls as mega competition. The girls smiled about to thank him for the complement but both were cut off by a loud earth shaking yell by none other than Gustavo Rocque.

"CARLOS!" Said guy dropped his head, turning on his heel to walk towards what was probably the worst work experience of his life.

"Oh!" Carlos exclaimed turning back around and towards the blonde in front of him. "Can you watch over my Palm Woods 500 World Cup? Please?" He nodded his head, a grin now forming as he remembered that's what got him a date to the party before. Hailey watched as Amery nodded following Carlos' head movements a smirk playing on her lips as the dark haired boy handed the aluminum foil covered cardboard arts and craft trophy to the blonde along with a small kiss on the cheek. The brunette chuckled as he ran off leaving a dumbfounded Amery to turn slowly and look over at her. Hailey's chuckle grew into a full on laughter as Amery placed the world cup next to the piano and plopped herself back into the seat.

"Alright Lover girl… let's do this." Hailey said as she sat down next to her best friend, shaking her head when she heard a sigh of bliss escape the blonde's lips.

Charlie bobbed her head as Liz walked around with a small portable amp attached to the belt of her shorts and a bass guitar wrapped around her torso. The bass riff going perfectly with what she wanted for her new song; Charlie began to clap her hands substituting it for a drum beat since she was too lazy to walk over to the drum set.

"Robert's got a quick hand. He'll look around the room; he won't tell you his plan. He's got a rolled cigarette, hanging out of his mouth, he's a cowboy kid. Yeah, he found a six shooter gun. In his dad's closet hidden with a box of fun things, and I don't even know what. But he's coming for you; yeah he's coming for you."

Liz smiled as she continued to play the bass riff and swayed her hips to the beat; they really did need some drums and a bit of a guitar.

"All the other kids with the pumped up kicks you better run, better run, outrun my gun. All the other kids with the pumped up kicks you better run, better run, faster than my bullet." Charlie continued but stopped not knowing what came next. She had only got so far since a few days ago she was too busy making a certain blonde's life hell and then trying to fix said blonde's life because well…hell was a bit too much.

"That's all I got." Charlie said with a shrug causing Liz to laugh and stop playing.

"It sounded pretty good. You mind if I write something for the second verse? I feel something." The southerner ignored the immature chuckle coming from her best friend but smiled when Charlie nodded her head.

"Go for it man, I'm all out of lyrics but I do have some sweet rhythm guitar." Liz nodded taking off the bass and the amp off, grabbed her blue acoustic that was safely in its gig bag and her notebook before opening the door to the apartment and walking out of it, leaving Charlie alone. The brunette shrugged as she watched the redhead leave quietly from 4R, Liz always had to be alone whenever she wrote about anything…she was just weird that way.

Charlie grabbed her own notebook, walked over to her room and placed it on top of her bed, it was sort of like a diary to her…she knew her friends wouldn't look through it but you could never be too careful. So placing it inside of her room was good enough.

Charlie had decided after closing the door to her room that she would chill by the pool since well her friends were being…productive and she wasn't. She laid down on one of the pool chairs resting her feet as she played Temple Run on her phone.

A smile grew onto her lips as her phone beeped, normally she would be mad because well…she was mid jump from the stupid weird monkey things but the message she had just received made her anger fade away as quickly as it came.

She reread the message and squealed in all spoiled happiness.

_Daddy: What's your shoe size Princess? _

She didn't stop squealing as she texted back the number six with a D-smiled face. She knew her daddy wouldn't say no to her 'not so expensive' Louis Vuitton sneakers. Her squealing finally stopped when she noticed a huge black man pointing to the pool with a huge sign spinning…sign. She nodded her head as if this huge man was absolutely normal and went back to playing her Temple Run.

"Half Giant I see…" She said as she cringed when the running man accidentally smashed into a rock. She should pay more attention where she swished her finger. Charlie didn't notice as the extremely over sized man looked down at her with a shake of his head.

"This other girl told me something similar, except she said my mom was a superhero since she gave birth to me." Charlie chuckled and nodded her head once more a small 'yes' escaping as she jumped just in time in her game

"That was probably Hailey, hey what's with the sign?" She asked putting down her phone too frustrated by her stupid finger to play. She watched as the huge man pointed towards the second floor window where a certain blonde touched his back and bent his body as if he was pregnant. Charlie nodded for the umpteenth time that day.

"Of course this has something to do with him…" Charlie rolled her eyes but rose from her seat anyways. It was a beautiful day and she was bored out of her mind. So bothering Kendall was going to have to do.

"Bye huge guy!" She exclaimed before actually skipping into the lobby but was stopped and more intrigued by a small girl in a tiny pants suit pulling James behind her.

"Where ya going-prettier than a girl- guy?" Charlie asked causing the little girl to stop and laugh only to stop abruptly when said little girl got a glare from her client. Charlie smiled at the small girl and stuck out her hand.

"Charlie Boyd… who are you?" The older girl smile grew into a grin when the small hand shook hers with a very firm grip and the other held out a business card which Charlie took gratefully.

"Katie Knight, I'm going to be running this town sooner more than later starting with the faces." She finished with a thumb pointing towards someone she had seen as an older brother for as long as she could remember.

"I can totally see that happening," Charlie said as she placed the business card… Charlie looked around but found she had no pockets deciding to wear leggings and a one sized bigger tank top, so she held the card in her hand. "Knight huh? Let me guess you're jerk offs…" A strained cough came from the taller guy who semi glared at the brunette getting an apologetic look from Charlie.

"Uhh… I mean Kendall's little sister?" Katie nodded but rolled her eyes, she was 10 not stupid. Charlie cleared her throat awkwardly but grinned as she noticed the expression on the little girls face.

"Soooo where are you guys going and can I come?" Charlie asked hopeful looking from James to Katie. She had found her new boredom outlet.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah let's go! I wanna get back into the pool, and L.A. needs to see this face." James said with a wiggle of his fingers in front of his face. Charlie shrugged not caring about his situation but 'yay'ed either way.

Liz closed the door to her apartment after leaving her guitar and her book back inside. She was now going down the stairs after walking through the halls of the fourth and third floor. Liz was bored, and could not find her dear friend, Charlie. She reached the second floor a song escaping her lips.

"I don't want to kiss or hold your hand. If it's funny try and understand. There is really nothing else I'd rather do, 'cause I'm happy just to dance with you."

"It's nice to see that at least a few of you kids know good music." Liz stopped singing to turn and look at the short older woman with red hair and two bags of groceries. The tall girl ran over and quickly helped the struggling woman. "Oh! And you're courteous?"

"Yes ma'am. My ma would have probably smacked me upside the head if I hadn't. So my actions are kind of on automatic." Liz explained finally realizing how her mother had her trained.

"You're polite too? I'm Jennifer Knight, where can I find more teenagers like you? And where do you get your hair done it's the perfect shade?" The older woman asked while walking towards her apartment, holding to her bag with one hand and expecting her hair with the other. Liz chuckled but answered anyways.

"Elizabeth Followill, but you can call me Liz. And I'm from the south, so I guess there? And this is my natural color." The natural red head said laughing as she heard the older woman call her lucky.

"It's very nice to meet you Liz, you should meet my kids, not all of them are mine but they could use some of your hospitality." Mrs. Knight said as she reached her apartment 2J her free hand grabbing her key card, Liz's eyes widened a smirk replacing her look of shock. It had been a week earlier that she was in here partying with her best friend in one of the greatest parties ever.

"Actually, I have met them…we're kind of on the same record label." Before Mrs. Knight could respond, she opened the door only to see a room full of mess, and her son and what was like a son to her were held hostage by 8 kids.

"Holy…" Liz began but was interrupted by a two loud 'help's. She placed the bag onto the dining table and followed the mother she had just met after watching the older woman run, drop her bag onto the dining table, grab the remote, and turn on the TV, saving her son and his friend from the eminent death of… kids.

The naturally red headed young teenager began to untie Logan's tied hands as Mrs. Knight untied her son's, then helping them take off the big one around their torsos.

"What is going on? The whole story." Mrs. Knight asked frustration in her voice, Liz placed her hands onto her hips a small smile on her face as they explained the situation. How could they let these kids get the best of them? They were kids. Not monsters.

"And they won't nap, and they tied us up, and they are EVIL! Help us mom?" Kendall pleaded with a distressed expression. Kendall and Logan were meant to be the smart ones…well the blonde not as much as the brunette… they should have been able to hand these kids.

"They need to be occupied!" Mrs. Knight exclaimed getting a nod from Liz, even she knew that. "The Ziggle Zaggles end in about five minutes. So you need to find something else to keep them busy and active."

"So… Good luck!" The southerner said as the older woman grabbed her bag, leaving her son to clean up his mess. Just as Liz made a step, two pairs of hands grabbed her from her waist and pulled her back to her previous position. Kendall and Logan both let go as they watched Kendall's mom close the door with a wave.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kendall asked the red head who crossed her arms in front of her chest in anger.

"I didn't start this mess…" She began but was cut off by the book smart singer.

"No, BUT! Your friend did start a mess a week ago." Logan stated pointing his finger to indicate the fact.

"And you guys didn't even help clean up after the party!" Kendall said slightly angered before Liz could claim she had nothing to do with the party.

"So now you have to help us… PLEASE?" both boys fell to their knees begging for her help, Liz groaned, why did she have to be so nice.

"FINE!" She yelled angrily, getting a few 'shh's from the kids.

**This one kind of sucked… I liked writing the beginning… I think the ending is what killed it was super short...  
><strong>

**I have no idea when I will be writing the next chapter, Well I'll be writing it, just don't know when it's going to be posted, I have neglected my other story for too long, so a few chapters of that… but I'll post along the way. Promise :D Thank you again so much for reviewing and putting this story on alert or favorites… it makes me super happy.**

**So please review :D I'll post as soon as I can :D **


	14. Milwaukee

**Sorry I took so long :/ Major fricken writer's block. And I had lots of things going on ._. I'm so sorry, and I hope you all forgive me Dx**

**Amalix: Lol Charlie is fun. Thank you so much for reviewing o.o and hey look… I updated :D**

**Schmidten: Lol I have no idea… I'm 5'1 and I'm a size 5 but my sister who is 5'0 or 5'1 is a size 8 o.o I guess it all depends *shrugs* I love YOU for loving this chapter, because it wasn't as good as I wanted it to be. And if you cry… I probably won't cry with you… maybe poke at you for crying… :D But I'll hug you… hugging is good right? ^-^'**

**Callthedoc-tor: Lol thank you! I only love that episode because well… Logan looks scrumptious in it lol. Lol yes I have a puppy ^-^ He's the cutest thing in the world. He's a Rottweiler. Lol Nerd-a-blerd-a-derd. Best fricken word in the world.**

**Guerrero: Lol thank you, I don't want to follow every single little thing, just certain parts so hopefully I'm doing well with that. It's a perfect reason to hate her, that hoe is always all over my man Lmao.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the awesome song Milwaukee by Bright Moments nor do I own Lasso by Phoenix.**

'_I think you might be crazy…'_

"They won't pick up." Hailey said as she placed her phone on top of the snare drum in front of her. Amery had asked her to call the other half of Call It Karma and hadn't been able to get hold of either Charlie or Liz.

"Ugh fine, take five then? I'm famished." Amery said as she got up from the piano seat.

"Ooooh! Bring me water! Don't run Amery awwwwwwwwww…." The petite blonde began with a walk but finished with a sprint once she heard Hailey yell after her. She didn't feel like carrying another water bottle, and Hailey was lazier than anyone she had ever met.

Amery walked aimlessly around the halls of the huge building clearly not knowing where the hell to go or where to find something to eat. The blonde walked into one of the few rooms she actually knew of, the recording studio. She smiled as she saw a familiar face on her blackberry phone.

"Hey Kelly," The talent scout/assistant looked up from her phone with a smile.

"Hi Amery, anything I can help you with?" She asked before looking back down, Kelly lived a busy life but she didn't mind, it paid her bills.

"Yeah… I'm kind of hung-"

"The kitchen is inside the Lounge Room." Kelly's eyes never left the phone as her fingers continued to move. Amery shut her mouth and smiled hurrying over to the lounge, to hungry to ask why in the world the kitchen was in such a place; she hadn't eaten since the morning… it was now nearing 3 pm.

"WHAT?"

Amery's small hands nearly fell back to her side from its position on the door knob when she heard the yell from the other side of the door. But curiosity pushed her forward and so did the door, and how she had wished the curious voice in her head would have stayed quiet, especially after a spray of white foam hit her straight in the face.

"What the-" She began but another spray of foam hit her in the chest, and continued til she fell to the floor from all the foam on it. Carlos turned his head when he heard the small yelp come from the floor, a similar one coming from his own as he himself fell.

Carlos stared into the scared blue eyes of the pretty blonde that he had impulsively kissed not too long ago. It was those same blue eyes that had drawn her to him, in a very similar situation. His brown eyes followed her movements, the blonde raised a hand and twisted the knob, falling back with the Hispanic guy crawling after her far enough to shut the door behind them and sitting against it.

Amery licked her lips, as horrible as the situation was, the foam was delicious. Carlos laughed as she giggled when he gave her a weird look.

"There has to be a better way of seeing each other…" She said her hand rising once again to wipe some foam from his face. "What happened anyway?"

Amery asked, she didn't scream at him for not being as logical as he was supposed to be. She wasn't mad either that she was practically covered in foam, or mad that he was the one who had caused it. Carlos stared at the blonde who subconsciously continued to eat the sugary substance while wiping some of it off his face.

"I just wanted to go to the pool…" His voice died down as he continued to let her finish cleaning him off. Carlos' impulsive mind was so close to doing something that would have either made him happy or made him miserable, asked her out on a date or worse, he stopped himself and asked a whole different question.

"You're not mad at me?" He pointed towards their condition; worry and amazement were wrapped into one expression somehow. She giggled,

"No. Should I?" Her head tilted to the side as her blue eyes searched for any sort of anger like feeling.

"You're covered in coffee foam. My friends usually get mad when I do something like this." The Latino said gesturing to her new outfit.

"Life's too short to be angry about everything" She shrugged, her lips stretching into a grin when sweet Carlos' face turned into a goofy grin.

"Anyway… what are we going to do about that? If I do recall Gustavo said he'll have your ass if you break something else." The blonde said pointing to the whirling noises and obscene words the super cool but totally evil coffee machine yelled through the door.

"There's only one thing to do." Carlos said standing up, pulling the short girl with him and taking a stance of pure heroic awesomeness. Amery's head tilting once more to the side as he pulled out two hockey helmets from left field and placed one on her head and on his own.

"How… Y'know what? I don't think I want to know where these came from." She said with a slight grimace causing Carlos to smile and double tap his beloved helmet before holding her hand and pulling her to find their weapon of choice.

The noise from the potato chips as she crunched on them made Charlie smile; her fingers reaching into the bag to grab another one. She kicked back in one of few tables in the lobby, her high top vans clad feet resting one foot over the other on top of the table, the chair leaning on two legs as another crunch came from her mouth. The brunette was relaxed and amused as her close to be friend drank a smoothie in full on depression, the pink staining his upper lip like the mustache his adolescent body couldn't grow.

Out of the four best friends, the most caring person was not Charlie Boyd. She came after Liz who was second and before Hailey who had a tendency of not caring for a lot of people. So seeing the too pretty for his damn gender guy sad and heartbroken because he couldn't get one of his dream jobs made her want to buy another bag of chips since the one she had was nearing its end, but it also made her feel slightly bad and sort of depressed herself.

"You'll find some other modeling job, James. You have Katie as a manager; something tells me that girl will find you a gig." She said as she placed her clean hand that wasn't covered in potato chip grease onto his clean vest and patted lightly. The hazel eyed guy looked over from his seat surprised.

"Did you just try to cheer me up?" The first time James had met the brunette she practically told him he wasn't good enough for her friend.

"Not that bad right? If it was Ames she would be encouraging you til the very end, Liz would probably as well but I bet if she told you to jump off a bridge you would from the way that you look at her. And Hailey would probably tell you to man up, grow some balls, because she wasn't going to hold your hand or something like that." Charlie said a nod following after as she pretty much summed up what her friends would actually say, she took a chip and popped it into her mouth a smile forming as she munched on it, following with her eyes as the short ten year old brunette walked over anxiously.

"What are you doing? You have auditions to go to!" Charlie snapped her fingers and gestured to the smart and determined little girl who was still trying to do her job.

"What's the point? In Minnesota, I was the face…" Debbie downer began while wiggling his fingers in front of his face, causing Charlie to roll her eyes. "Now I'm just a face. I'm just a handsome grain of sand, on an extremely beautiful beach."

Just as Katie began to encourage the older boy, Charlie decided to laugh which caused her to choke on her tasty chips and fall back on the chair. She rolled around the floor coughing getting no recognition from James, Katie or Freight Train. When she finally stopped she was laid on her back breathing heavily, her lungs grabbing onto any sort of air.

"I could have died!" She yelled out when she finally rose but was only met with a piece of paper full of modeling agency numbers.

"Please help me find him a job?" The little girl said with sad puppy eyes, a look Charlie knew all too well. It's how she got everything she wanted. Katie was something special, someone she would be proud to call a sister or a prodigy. Charlie smiled; Kendall was too much of a dork to have such a cool little sister.

Her blue eyes watched as the kids continued their arts and craft time. She had told the geniuses' that it was a bad idea. Now Kendall was covered in rainbow colored macaroni's and Logan had a super long multi colored string beard. Liz was lucky to somehow be liked by kids, she dipped the nail polish brush back into the little pink pot, pulled it back out and began to brush on a second coat to the tiny finger nail of one little girl.

She smiled when another little girl asked her to paint her nail and she gladly said she would. She wasn't exactly free of the kids' energy's, her gray ¾ sleeved scoop neck pull over sweater had small child like hand prints painted on and her shorts were saved by the oversized sweater but her legs were covered in feathers. The red head wasn't mad though, Liz was patient enough to not kill every single one of the kids. But she was annoyed.

"I can't take another day of this!" The blonde exclaimed, shutting his eyes as soon as he saw a couple of Popsicle sticks come his way. Liz stifled a laughter getting a glare from both male older figures, returning the glare back at them.

"Hey I have all the fricken right to… Now I know what grangran's chickens feel like before she cooks em!" Liz nearly yelled, her southern accent becoming more prominent as she lifted one of her long legs to eye level getting grimaces from both of the guys

"What does fricken mean?" A blonde little boy said with curiosity. Her blue eyes widened her gaze quickly turning to the smartest person in the room for some help.

Logan shrugged, she was on her own. Her glare from before intensified.

"Uh… the question is what _doesn't_ it mean. Huh?" The southern bell said with a nod and a smile, the little boy shrugged walking over to the guys.

"She talks funny." Liz's lips formed into an O shape, as the guys agreed with the little kid.

"I do not! Damn Hollywood kids…" The red head mumbled, the constant annoyance was finally taking a toll. If she were with her friends, the kids would have either been a. extremely occupied and distracted by the power of herself and Amery together. Or b. slaughtered, by the impatience of Charlie and Hailey. She weighed her options and since her phone was currently being bedazzled by two 8 year old's with glitter and glue, calling any of them was sort of out of the question.

"There has to be another way to make even faster money." Kendall said aggravated at first but then turned his head to stare as a little girl continued to glue macaroni on to his shoulder.

Suddenly, as if it was in slow motion some kid bump into the table and caused the light pink nail polish that was still open spill onto Liz's legs, some even getting onto her perfectly clean shorts.

Her blue eyes widened, her hands going up in the air and her jaw dropped. She'd been working so hard to at least come out with one article of clothing fully untouched… and now it was ruined by the innocent looking tan skinned blue shirt wearing 6 year old on the other side.

Liz's hands flailed around as she stood up, a crazed look in her eye and a gesture to her ruined outfit. They'd better think of something fast before she… Liz wasn't mean enough to hurt someone, whenever she wanted something to get done and over with she would just ask her brothers and her cousin, they were always more than willing to do so. But since that was out of the question without exposing who she really was, she'd just have to fake it til they fixed this problem.

"Okay we need a plan to keep the kids busy, make money at the same time and try to keep a certain scary looking girl from killing us!" Logan whispered yelled to his best friend who looked from Logan, to the kids, and from the fuming red head. Liz didn't really look like the type who would kill someone… but then again neither did his brunette, Charlie. Kendall furrowed his thick eyebrows as he thought of some sort of solution to make everyone happy.

The kids needed to be occupied, he and Logan had to make money, and Liz… well she needed a shower. The blonde's lips stretched into a smirk as he looked up, the thought forming into a fool proof plan, and all they needed was a hose, soap, and some sponges.

"Y'all are lucky that I wanted to go to the damn pool today." Liz said as she hosed down a car, her pale porcelain like skin gleaming in the hot sun since she had taken off her over sized sweater to help the kids whom the guys should have been helping.

Liz was a red head, with legs that went on forever and skin so delicate… but she was no Scarlett Johansen especially not out in the sun, so when she said they were lucky that she wanted to go to the pool, she literally meant _she_ was lucky she downed herself in some SPF 50 or she would be redder than a boiled lobster. She just hoped that the sun block stayed long enough as she and the kids help washed the cars.

It wasn't mandatory to do so, but it was technically child labor, and she wasn't about to get blamed for it… washing the cars with them would make her seem innocent enough.

Especially since the two whom had convinced her were now giving orders and counting money like the sweat shop overseers they were.

**Yeah, this sucked, and pretty sure the one would too, I'm so sorry, this should have been up forever ago. And I'm going to be writing as much as I can, sort of… maybe next week. My birthday's on Friday, then I have to go get my schedule for school ._. I will promise to at least put in maybe an extra two chapters.**

**Also next chapter is just a continuation, but it would have been waaaaaaay too long, so I had to cut it short.**

**Don't hate me, and please review even if it sucks :/ at least I know you care enough to say you hate it :D **

**Also, if it's not too much to ask... you guys should totally check out my other story 11th Dimension (LoganxOC) , I put a lot of work into it, possibly some of that work should have gone into this chapter but... it's okay :D  
><strong>


	15. Calling Me Names

**Okay again sorry for the long wait, and for such horrible chapters. Please review and don't hate me!**

**Guerrero: Oh you, and your awesome reviewing powers. Lol you motivate me! But don't lie! It sucked, I know '~' Anyway, thank YOU for reviewing and for being totally awesome, and for still loving my horrific chapter, I hope this one isn't as bad.**

**Disclaimer: Oops, my other disclaimer was for when the chapter wasn't cut in half… but it is… so… I do no own Lasso by Phoenix lol. Oh and Calling Me Names by Good Old War, which I am totally in love with at the moment o.o**

'_You should blame yourself, you and no one else. You can say you're not but you were guilty as well'_

"Forever is a long, long time when you've lost your w- Hey what are you guys doing…and why are you covered in…sploosh." The short brunette asked, the Phoenix song completely forgotten as she rose from on top of the piano her blonde best friend had left her 15 minutes earlier. Hailey's brown eyes widening as she realized one possibility of what the white substance could be.

"Amery you didn't! You don't even know the guy! And you called us the slags? Bitch you're…"

"What is she talking about?" The naive Hispanic said as he watched Hailey point and judge frantically at the wide mouth and eyes shocked petite blonde.

"Nothing, let's just ignore crazy over there. Oh look stick like weapons!" Amery tried to advert and ignore the insinuating words that Hailey was saying and grabbed a microphone stand and a conveniently placed baseball bat next to it.

"C'mon, let's get that machine bastard thing!" Amery said as she lifted her microphone stand ready for battle, Carlos following suit as she did so. Her small pale hand reached for his tan one and intertwined their fingers, getting what seemed to be a blush from the impulsive Latino.

The blonde smiled, being covered in foam, fighting a robot, and literally being called a whore is not exactly what she hoped for when she decided to come to the studio. But she did get to finish her song thanks to Hailey and spend time with the cute guy who kissed her cheek.

"You're only 16! You shouldn't even know about any kind of sexual act! Wait til I tell Charlie and Liz! They're gonna…"

"Sexual act? What the…whoa!" Amery pulled onto Carlos's hand before his easily distracted mind could ponder on what the brunette had said. The image of a foamy earth suddenly passed through Carlos's helmet protected head, his much stronger legs pushed forward causing Amery to try to keep up.

"For the Earth!" He yelled out, his baseball bat in hand as they maneuvered their ways through the hall ways.

"More like for our jobs…" Amery added, they were nearing studio A, a confused Kelly looking up at the ceiling. The blondes blue eyes followed the confused glare as she continued to run; nearly tripping over Carlos as he swiftly turned around and greeted Kelly.

"This was not my idea or doing!" Amery yelled out as she held on to the helmet out of habit, her microphone stand still in hand. They braced themselves as Carlos opened the door to their battlefield.

"You cannot stop me! Humans are futile!" The foam nearly reached the ceiling.

Carlos was dead. That was for sure. They shared a look of distraught courage then nodded, running head first into the line of…foam. It nearly consumed them whole as they fought their way through to the evil coffee machine.

Amery jumped, eyes closed, as she felt her body bump into something. So she swung.

"Whoa! Amery it's me!"

"I'm so sorry love! I can't see!" Her small barely visible hand made her way up his body and towards his face, his own closed eyes opening wide as he felt how close she actually was. Her delicate eyes opened slowly as she felt a cheek and then a nose, her hand moving away quickly as she noticed where it was.

"You didn't have to move away…" Carlos said his impulsive mind speaking the truth, as sucky as the situation was- he wouldn't want to spend it with anyone else.

A small smile reached Amery's lips, a blush pushing its way through the foam, bright enough for Carlos to see.

Suddenly a loud scream was heard from outside of the room, either someone was being bludgeoned to death or… they had found the mess of coffee foam. The scream not only broke the moment that Carlos and Amery were about to have but it brought back the fear and panic of someone finding out that Carlos had once again broken something.

They fought back towards the door, weapons and helmets in place, a recovered from screaming Kelly in front.

"Don't scream! Don't scream! We're just making coffee!"

"We're?" Amery looked up towards the taller boy, she knew she was in trouble but he considered them both a 'we', after one date and whatever this was.

"Yes, we...?" Carlos said hopefully, he never had a girlfriend, he didn't even know when exactly the right time was. But he did know he liked her and liked what he saw so far.

"You Americans sure work fast."

"Oh no! I'm sorry! I didn't mean t-!"

"I'M SORRY! I interrupted your little love whatever this is… BUT WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" Kelly's rage reached as high as the foam. She loved Carlos and Amery, they were so sweet and so cute together, but at the moment she wanted to strangle them both and throw them across the country, maybe across the seas for Amery's sake.

"I will cover the earth with foam! Bow to my foamy powers!"

"We have to destroy it!" Carlos exclaimed looking at his boss's assistant. It was the only probable thing to do.

"No! Gustavo said you can't break anything else!"

"And this is actually what I was trying to avoid!" Amery yelled over the whirling noises.

"Kelly is dumb, women are weak. England sucks." The two females turned to look at each other sharing an 'oh no you didn't' look. A full on glare radiated from their eyes as their hands simultaneously rested on their respective hip. Their rage reaching at a higher level when the sexist machine called them cupcakes and with a war cry the two teenagers and the older woman gripped their weapons and ran head first into the pit of foam.

The coffee maker slowly died down and so did its foam. The heroes of the day coughed out of the kitchen, Kelly stating she'd call a cleaning crew before her beloved boss ripped them all a new one, and left to do so. Amery smiled, waving to one of her new favorite people in this industry. She knew she could always count on Kelly for nearly anything.

"Hmm… I'm kind of hungry." Her now white head turned to look at the Latino next to her, at first bewildered at the thought but then it came to her. She only walked into this mess because of her rumbling tummy. Her thoughts finally come to when she heard the next words that came from Carlos's mouth.

"Want to… go out? And eat something I mean!" He was nervous, why wouldn't he be. He had called her his somewhat girlfriend and she hadn't even agreed, and even became jealous when the evil coffee machine called her cupcake. But she didn't need to know that.

Her blue eyes scanned his face, a sense of nostalgia washing over as she remembered the first they met. Back home, she would never jump into something so quickly. She may be a blonde but she always had a planned when it came to guys.

Amery wasn't inexperienced, nor was she shy; she was just tiny and too nice for her damn good. She's had boyfriends at her young age, probably more than the others had.

It wasn't like her to just go for it -say yes and then be all lovey dovey with the guy. She wanted to know him, not _do _him the next time she saw him. So with Carlos in front of her, his brown eyes bearing hopefully into her blue eyes, she knew exactly what she had to say.

"Okay."

"Y'know these clothes aren't half bad" Charlie grabbed an over sized jean vest hanging from the clothes rack and placed it over her shoulders, her hands reaching into the pockets causing it to pull down.

"We know, now please take that off, those aren't for you." One of the brunette stylists said after James rose as he prepped himself for his 'Cuda commercial.

"I don't want your nasty clothes anyway" The brunette wannabe rocker mumbled as she took off the comfortable vest and placed it haphazardly onto the rack of clothes.

It wasn't like she was going to steal it.

Her brown eyes followed as Katie dragged the six foot something guy she slowly started to befriend and followed as well, but not after sticking her tongue out the three older women dressed in black.

"We knew your elbow was the one."

She couldn't hold back and just flat out laughed. Her hand reached towards the small girl and patted her head lovingly.

"Dude she totally duped you, hey when you get tired of Kendall's dumb face give me a call my family will receive you with open arms, I'm tired of being the only girl."

"Not helping!" James over dramatic tone came out loud and angered a glare suddenly came towards her direction when she stated that this was turning out to be a great day. Charlie barely noticed when James had politely excused himself along with his best friends' sister and the new girl that knew how to get underneath peoples skin, which just so happened to be herself.

"My dream is not to be an elbow model!" James exclaimed to his manager.

"Why would modeling even be a choice?" Charlie asked while looking down at her needed to be manicured nails.

"The world needs to see this," the hazel eyed brunette gestured to his face with wiggling spirit fingers. "One way or another"

Both girls turned to look at one another, a roll to their eyes as they turned back to watch James model walk away after he had accused the ten year old of deceit.

Katie threw her small business hands into the air in defeat. She knew James long enough to know that he was too stubborn to see what was in front of him, unless a voice of reason which was mainly Logan or Kendall had told him otherwise.

"There's no point, he's going to let my- I mean his 500 dollars walk away." Charlie turned to look at the short girl, and with another roll to her eyes walked in to the direction the pretty boy had gone.

She'd seen people talk to themselves, mainly Hailey when she was being… herself, but as crazy as the tiny Spanish/Danish brunette was, Charlie had never seen her best friend talk to a mirror, while changing her tone of voice as she did so.

"So this is who James Diamond is…a quitting schizoid that likes to model? Look, as your acquaintance, I cannot let you give up. Especially when there is 500 dollars on the line, which isn't much really…" Charlie began her speech, ignoring the way James had looked at her after her money comment. How could 500 dollars be little? That was technically a fortune back when he and his friends had to work their asses off in Minnesota.

"Also there is a little girl who I now claim as my prodigy that wants her cut of the deal. You're a handsome guy, we get that, but it's not always about the face." A well placed high pitched yelp escaped James lips as he held his cheeks. How dare she.

Charlie grabbed his arm and held it up to the mirror that he was talking to before.

"Do you see that elbow? It's fricken beautiful. Now go out there and kick some old people cream ass." She dropped her hand as he examined it, her eyes widening when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her shoulders.

"Thanks Charlie, you're a great new friend." He modeled walked away towards his manager and back to his job at hand.

"I said acquaintance, no one ever said we were fr-"

"Nope we're friends!" The yell caused her lips to turn up into a small smile, she needed some testosterone in her life that wasn't going to drive her crazy with stupid pranks, and stupid things that make her think twice of her judgment, or that had the best green eyes she had ever seen.

Liz smoothed the high waist shorts that covered her white frilled blouse; she was much more comfortable after she had changed. There were no more feathers, or nail polish or anything reminding her of little kids. Now they were on the elevator to meet their boss so the boys could hand in there money.

"Thanks again Liz" She turned to look at the tall blonde and smiled, any sense of anger was gone. Forgive and forget. She wasn't a grudge holder like some of her friends.

Before she could even reply, the elevator doors opened and out walked the guys, but as soon as stepped out her arms flailed as she caught on to both Kendall's and Logan's shoulders, her brown oxfords being the culprit for her trip.

"You say a word and I'll drop kick you both." Her pale hands felt the tension as they stood still while she readjusted herself and walked past them, a small smirk playing on her lips. She wasn't going to, she wasn't Hailey, but now she figured why the tiny girl was the way she was. It was fun.

"I-I wasn't going to say anything were you?" Logan's words rushed out as he looked over at his best friend who shook his head frantically.

They didn't know what to expect, it was safe to say that these girls were slightly traumatizing.

Another Bing from the second elevator indicated that someone had reached their floor. The door opened to reveal a tiny Katie counting her money and James with a hungry expression, and Charlie trying to pry off James arm from around her neck.

"I won't let go til you admit we are friends." Her brown eyes rolled but widened when she noticed her own friend staring at her with a raised eyebrow.

Charlie had met Liz when her family decided to take a trip down to Nashville, long before Incubus or Kings of Leon had reached their fame. They were the only girls in both of their families, and had quickly bonded.

So whenever the red head pretended to not be interested, it only meant that she really was. It was obvious to her that Liz had a thing for the pretty boy around her neck.

The panic that had risen was now suffocating her, as well as James toned arms.

"Okay fine! We're friends. Let go!" The grip lessened, allowing her to shove herself in between Logan and the blonde asshole as she had called him so many times before.

Her brown eyes watched as Liz gave her a 'were going to talk about this later' look ignoring the smug look James had on his.

"Is that a look of jealousy I detect?" Her red curls swirled as she turned to face the tall brunette who walked away with confidence, leaving the question for her to answer on her own. Before she could even yell out her answer as she was about to, two figures covered in white walked towards the same direction her pretty boy had gone.

Liz turned to look at the brunette who stopped trying to hide and shared a look of confusion. They were pretty sure that one of the laughing two had blonde hair and Amery's distinctive giggle.

Charlie watched as the taller of the two sped walked towards the couple and she herself pushed passed the guys, her hand lingering a little more on Kendall's side.

"You just can't keep away can you? You're totally in love with me." His voice close enough to make her shudder, he had obviously bent down to her ear level, but something in Charlie still made her turn in a rush.

"W-" _whoa he's close._ Her fair skinned cheeks began to redden as she looked into the green eyes that had been slipping into her dreams, though she'd never admit that, to anyone. Ever, but she had to recover before it got to his head.

"You're totally not my type"

"I didn't know you had one." His smirk began to grow as he moved a little closer, why was he so intrigued by her.

"Y-yeah, I like smart, good looking, and non assholes." She smiled sarcastically, her brown locks flipping and hitting his face as she did so. It was a snotty move, sure, but she could not let him win.

"So I was right, you are in love with me." He said as he followed the brunette, a grin finding its way on to his face when her favorite obscene gesture flew up.

"That's two thousand dollars." Gustavo's shocked voice soon became just a part of the background as the four girls made their way and sat in the longue room.

"Are you going to tell me why James had his arms around your neck?" She didn't mean to say this now; she was going to wait til they had made it home. But the fact that James had his arms around her best friend was bothersome.

"Whoa! Redneck and Charles throw down! I call Liz, she's bigger!" Hailey's excitement had caused both girls to roll their eyes.

"Really Charlie? He had his arms around you?" The blonde who was wiping away the foam said as she gave a disapproving look to her friend.

"Yeah kid, it's called bro code for a reason."

"We're not bro's. We're best friends and I'm pretty sure we all have women parts!" Charlie defended her gender.

"Yeah, but the rule still applies. Chicks before dicks"

"Bro's before hoes." Liz said slowly with a raised eyebrow and a cross to her arms.

"Oh my god, he practically had me in a headlock. I was just being nice to him, I know you like him Liz." She whispered the last part.

"Who the hell said I liked him?" The redhead began to insure her morality, but was shut down by an all knowing look from all three girls. Liz leaned back on her chair, a pout on her lips, and her arms crossed.

She was being childish, and they all knew why.

"He's not that bad of a person, y'know, just a bit conceited."

"A bit, he thinks of himself as a god."

"On another note," Hailey stepped in before an actual brawl happened between the two ladies. She knew they had both grown up as the only girls in a family full of older brothers, they were evenly matched. Only that Liz was much more considerate than Charlie.

"Amery had sex with Carlos." The grin that stretched onto Hailey's rivaled the Grinch's. She wasn't stupid; she knew Carlos was way too innocent to even try it. But the face that had planted itself on Charlie's and Liz's was priceless.

"Are you bonkers? I haven't even snogged the chap what makes you think I'll boff him?" The blonde practically yelled at the best friend who only laughed.

"I love it when she gets all British"

"How can you understand that?" Liz asked as she gave Amery a look that said 'what the fook.'

"The only thing I understood was bonkers." Charlie said as she nodded her head, then rose from her spot. Amery wasn't one to get mad but she could probably kick Hailey's crazy ass in a minute.

"Okay, what happ-"

"Y'know what? This is great. No, no, this is good. I mean who needs a lesson in responsibility? Let's just break more stuff!" Gustavo's crazed laughter brought the girls from their own dispute; the bat in his hand was what really caught their attention.

"I mean, how about this lamp that would be fun!" He wound up his arms for what seemed to be a great pitch.

"Holy fuck, move!" Hailey yelled out to her best friends as they tucked and rolled and crawled towards a much safer spot, behind the boys and next to the pitchfork guy.

"Why don't we just bust up my whole studio? It's just money RIGHT?" The large man walked towards the wall conveniently made of glass and swung the bat into it, causing everyone to cringe.

"And I thought we were angry." Charlie said while bumping shoulders with her best friend/partner in angry crime. Before Hailey could nod in response she felt her body tipping over and her hands reaching for the person next to her. Which just so happened to be the big black man whose shoulders she wasn't able to ride earlier.

"Are you keeping those shoulders warm for me?" The big man just shook his head but chuckled at her antics, causing her to grin back up at him, her neck nearly going all the way back. The incredulous look coming from the brown eyed brunette guy just made the moment better for Hailey.

"He owes me." She shrugged.

"He's not a ride…" Logan started but was interrupted by the small finger of the girl in front of him, her statement causing him to chuckle. She obviously had a proposal for their giant security enforcer.

"You say that now!"

"Hails! Let's go, the _boys_ have to work." The short brunette twirled on her heels after giving Logan a small smile and walking towards Charlie who was having a stare contest with her beloved Kendall.

"Look, let's make it easier for everybody. Liz, Ames, and I will leave the apartment, I'll give Blondie here a key card and you kids could have fun." The taller brunette of the girls glared at her best friend after she had recovered from the shock, she should've punched her in the throat right then and there.

"Okay! Let's go before someone loses something besides their virginity." Hailey said, she was digging herself a deeper grave, but she didn't care, it was more for her entertainment than anyone else's.

"Shut up will you." Amery and Liz both grabbed Hailey's arm and dragged her along out of the studio while a stunned Charlie walked out, the last of her stupor fading away.

"I'm going to kill you Hailey!"

**Please review, I promise to write better chapters soon, I've got a lot on my plate but I will find a way to work this out. Sooo… yeah o.o **

**Also, check out my new story ^-^. It's not as bad as it seems '~'**


	16. Naive

**Man, sorry for the super long wait. Don't hate me :/ **

**Ahhh I had a few awesome days, met awesome people, busted my ass on roller blades, hookah lounge, a few bars, some awesome parks and worst of all… I started school. It was pretty damn hectic, but I currently have nothing to do… I think sooooo… I hope you guys like this overdue chapter Dx**

**Kitcool: Lol well then you and I have a lot in common. Hailey's just awesome yo. Hopefully you're not as mean o.o I shall write more o.o, as long as you read and enjoy it!**

**Annabellex2: And I'm still writing so you could continue to enjoy. Hopefully you'll like this chapter. :D**

**Ultimate Beach Lover: Oh, you. :3 thank you! To say that the story is hilarious actually gives me this little tingle. I honestly don't think I'm funny, but you do, so I officially heart you o.o, I hope that's cool? And thank you again, I tried my best to make it as different as I possibly can, but I think I have a bad tendency of going all Mary Sue on it, though I kind of don't care… I'm a bit of a hopeless romantic, so I like the occasional reasonable enough Mary Sue so meh. But you see it like I do so yay! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naive by The Kooks- one of the best songs ever by the way; you should all totally listen to it :D **

'_I know she knows that I'm not fond of asking. True or false, it may be... Well, she's still out to get me'_

"Since Gustavo is preparing the boys for their interview, any questions you have I can answer- why is Hailey's horse dog in here?" Kelly asked as she looked up from her planner/life book to three out of the four girls lounging around and one playing with a massive dog. She almost rolled her eyes when the short brunette looked up.

"Because he was lonely, and I miss my little Mason, yes I do!" Hailey said while gently pulling on her Mastiff's flapping lips causing the dog to lick her face as she reared closer to his.

"Just ignore her, Kelly, we got this. We all pretty much know how to use a studio, isn't that right girls?" Charlie asked while looking towards her friends only to get one nod and two head shakes.

"Well at least Hailey and I do." The tall brunette said with a not so reassuring smile. Hailey only knew the touring and studio life, and Charlie's brothers never really said no to their little sister. They knew the sound board like the palm of their hands.

"Two out of four isn't convin-"

"Can you blame them? Liz's mom wanted to keep her away from the family business for reasons unbeknownst to me, and Amery well… she's British, things work differently over seas." Charlie placed her hand onto Kelly's back, guiding her towards the door. She was bullshitting her way through, they had a plan, involving a fifth to their party of four, and so as much as they loved Kelly… she just had to go. Even if it meant making one of their own seemed like an alien, which she technically was.

"But, Gustavo sai-"

"Gustavo says and yells lots of things. Words, sentences, with lots and lots of exclamation points… but does he really mean them?" Charlie asked her head turning when Hailey called out to her, Liz and Amery right behind her.

"He's here"

"I'm pretty sure he does, who is _he_?" Kelly asked even more confused as Charlie nodded her head, they were now nearing the door. As if on a cue, a young man walked up to the door, brown eyed brunette with a big grin on his face, he opened the door and held it open as Charlie gently pushed Kelly out of the studio.

"That's really nice Kelly, y'know what you're right. I was totally wrong." The tall brunette said, words were just blurting out of her mouth, she honestly had no idea what it was she was saying nor did she care, she just needed the assistant out.

Charlie's hand reached for the wrist of the man and pulled him in while she slowly closed the door, her hand left his as Hailey walked up, pulled out Kelly's set of keys that she had stolen from her desk when the black woman was occupied earlier and locked the door from the inside.

"Nice talking to you Kelly! We'll see you later!" Gustavo had apparently sound proof the whole room since the doors created a force field from Kelly's shouts.

Charlie turned to the tall guy and grinned hugging him tightly. She had met the guy around the same time Hailey had met him, when his band was on tour with their brothers.

"Hey Matty, how's my husband?" Charlie asked as Matt Helders let go of the taller brunette before going for the shorter brunette he knew all too well.

"Alex is fine. He has a girlfriend, she's a model." The Sheffield accent that was close to Hailey's ear caused her to smile, it had been a few months already. This was her tour buddy, the one who would always be down for stupid stuff, like a race, or a prank, and who always had her back for anything. The longing of Matt's brother like presence had her wondering what she would do when she saw her real brother Julian, because right now she was on the verge of tears.

"I've missed you, poop face."

"I've missed you too sweetums." She smiled as he let go, a grin causing the tears to return when she heard her nickname. It wasn't a very nice one, but then again neither was she.

"Hello, Matthew."

"Elizabeth." The red head stared unsure into the brown eyes that had glared at her a year or two ago. Her cousin had stolen Matt's best friend, Alex, Front man of Arctic Monkeys, then girlfriend. Liz's beloved cousin, lead guitarist to Kings of Leon, married Alex's stolen girlfriend and had a son with her.

A grin broke out on both of their faces as they hugged each other. When Hailey had introduced them properly they practically fell in brotherly love.

A loud cough came out of the shortest person in the room, her arms crossed in front of her chest and a pout to her lips as she watched Liz and Matt separate.

"Oh, I brought afters!" Matt said in a singsong voice while opening his backpack, pulling out a slightly greased white paper bag and handing it to his fellow Englishwoman. The short blonde snatched the bag from his hand and opened it, only to scream in pure bliss.

"Roly-Poly! I love you." She closed the bag and hugged him tightly; his band had also had a slight feud with her brother's, calling Coldplay boring. But Amery wasn't one to sulk. He didn't call her boring, so she had no reason to fight.

Matt grinned before walking over to the seat by the board and sitting on it, his hands coming together as he looked at the four girls he was about to help produce.

"So what are we waiting for ladies, we've got- was it four more songs to record?" The girls simultaneously nodded and walked over to their co-producer.

The last chords of Liz's now fully written song 'Strong Shoulders' was recorded, and all that was missing was her voice, some layers, maybe some harmonies. But first and foremost it needed a 30 minute break. Her long legs strode across the carpeted floor towards her destination, the sound of four paws following suit. She didn't know why Mason was following but it was kind of cute.

"If I didn't like you girls so much, I would kill you all!" The southerner jumped from her spot and turned around quickly, only to see a fuming Kelly waving off the locksmith who had just arrived.

"Kelly, we didn't mean t-"

"Didn't mean to? You stole my keys, locked me out, and even mocked me as you did so." The red head winced as she remembered Hailey sticking out her tongue at the older woman through the glass door. Liz looked down at her appropriately Converse clad feet, almost in shame and weighing her options.

If she apologized now and took Kelly to the studio, she'd never hear the end of it from the girls and Matt; also ruining their chance from the perfect non-pop EP they were working on. But if she just ran, then Kelly would get super mad and probably not like them as much as she said she did.

Liz spun on her heels and ran, her legs being a great advantage to the situation. A shrill whistle escaping her lips, making sure that Mason was running with her. Who knows what would happen if Hailey found out she didn't take care of her baby.

Her chest heaved up and down as she rounded a corner blindly, the thrill of being caught reminding her of how her brothers and cousin had saved her from her mother. What she didn't notice was the tall pretty guy that had just walked out of the bathroom, fine tooth lucky comb in hand.

The clash hurt to say the least. Arms were in eyes, legs into stomachs, and the best part was having a nearly 200 pound dog land right on top of you.

"Mason off!" Liz exclaimed as she pushed herself up, not noticing how that hurt her _cushion_ more. Her knee wasn't in the greatest of places.

James waited in agonizing silence, his teeth gritting from the pain. And yet through all the commotion, he couldn't help but take notice of the wondrous smell emanating from the girl on top of him.

Vanilla.

This was the girl that was making his love life difficult. The only girl who had turned him down twice, who had deliberately flirted with him and with some other guy in front of him on the same day, and who had the audacity to show jealousy because he was hugging her friend.

James Diamond best assets were his hair and his knowledge of girls. What they want, love, need, feel…

But the pretty creature in front of him was just confusing, infuriating actually.

A sudden weight had lifted from his nether regions, causing the frustrating thoughts and said ball crushing girl to alleviate.

"I'm sorry James, I seriously didn't… wow are you okay?" Liz's blue eyes watched as James grabbed what he could of the carpet, the sensation of pain slowly falling away.

_I think I broke him…_ She thought to herself but slowly smiled as he slowly rose from his spot. She couldn't help the guilt or her hand from reaching towards him to steady his footing.

"Concerned?" James couldn't help the teasing to surface. He was weak and in pain but this girl was going to be his.

"Well of course you idiot, I don't weigh ten pounds and neither does Mason." There was that name again. Who in the world was Mason?

"W-WHAT IS THAT?" James tall stature straightened as he stepped back from the massive dog who sat calmly next to Liz, a large tongue sticking out of his mouth.

"This is Mason, he's Hailey's dog."

"That's not a dog…" Liz rolled her eyes at his response but widened them when she heard angry footsteps along with an angry yell of her name. Kelly was nearing.

"I assure you he is, now come with me if you want to live…" her southern accent gave no justice to the German-English one Arnold had in terminator but the statement was honest. She had a feeling if Kelly could she would hulk out, destroying everyone in her way to save her butt from Gustavo.

Her slender hand reached towards his larger one, their fingers intertwining out of impulse as she pulled onto his muscular arm. The sudden closet door had caught her attention and was nearly ripped off as she threw it open, pushed the much larger guy into it along with her tall self as well. A sudden thought reached her mind as she face palmed in the dark tiny stuffy room.

"Damn it, I forgot Mason…"

"Where did my puppy go?" Hailey looked around the room she had been in since the morning her friends watching as she lifted pillows, looked through drawers and behind equipment.

"Hails, Mason is bigger than you, how could you lose him?" The only male asked as he finished tuning up some of the music they had just recorded with Charlie next to him.

"He's fricken quiet okay?" She moved towards the couch that Amery was happily laying on, her fingers tapping away on to her phone.

"So are you dating the guy or what?" Hailey suddenly asked as she failed to find her canine companion, the worry leaving her when the phone that was held up by Amery's arms suddenly fell onto the blondes face, causing Hailey to smile in delight.

"No, yes, I don't know. I want to but then I don't, I think I'm going too fast." Amery replied as she rubbed her now reddening forehead. She liked Carlos; their lunch date was probably the best she had ever. She connected with the Latino at a level she wasn't used to. It was tearing her apart, reason vs. impulse.

She'd like to think she was both but so far impulse was winning. A tiny jingle reached her ears as her phone vibrated, the frown on her face taking a turn when it read _Carlos._

"I'm going to get butter for these rolls." Logan stated as he walked out of the only other studio turned palm woods scene, a couple of rolls in each hands. A part of him wished that the rolls were actually toast. His mouth began to salivate as he thought of the crunchy, warm, crumby delectable that he loved so much… mm, toast.

As he continued to think about his favorite food, his usually rational mind was suddenly clouded with confusion as a huge dog stared at him. It wasn't a menacing stare; it was just quiet and eerie as the dog's hazel eyes bore into his own dark ones with a sense of knowing.

A small gruff escaped the jowls of the massive canine, causing Logan to flinch, a single roll escaping his hand.

It was all in slow motion. The roll of bread falling on the carpeted floor, the dogs knowing eyes following as it did. Its gigantic paws moving towards Logan as his own feet moved back against a wall. _This could have all been avoided_ Logan thought to himself. He just had to get the damn butter for his rolls.

Logan watched in fear as the dog began to walk closer to him, he was going to have to sacrifice the food that was sure to get him killed; roll by roll they dropped as far away from his body as he could get them.

His brown eyes met the hazel ones in front of him, his arms in front of him as the dog finished chewing the last bread roll, his sharp but soft eyes searching for more bread, and when he found none, Mason did the only thing he could to get the nice guy to give him more food. He barked.

"HELP!" The cry came out with more panic than Logan had expected but he hoped that it would get somebodies attention. Someone had to save him. He loved dogs sure, but he didn't know who this dog was, how he came to be inside the studio, and why he was staring him down with the intent to kill. Damn unbuttered toast.

"You found him! Thank you so much!" Logan watched as the short girl grabbed onto the Mastiff's massive head and gave it kisses, just as the dog moved to lick her face.

"That dog was going to eat me." He explained as his voice cracked a few times, his pale hand against a black Ed Hardy douche bag type shirt. With an eye roll to her light brown eyes, Hailey stood up with an amused look.

"You actually called him a dog; everyone calls him a pony or something. Plus Mason wouldn't hurt you, unless I say so." Her voice began with an unusual sadness, she didn't like when people picked on someone that was important to her. Only she could do such thing, they were her victims.

"He's obviously a Mastiff, an English Mastiff if my memory does recall correctly." Logan stated, flinching slightly when Mason barked suddenly causing Hailey to grin, the sudden smile unexpected.

"What's with the new style? And why is the floor covered in bread crumbs?" Logan followed Hailey's tiny hand as it pulled on his shirt the stylist had chosen for him, why was he wearing such a hideous shirt?

"Uh, it's for an interview."

"That's right, your little boy band thing." Hailey said, her arms crossing in front of her chest, and an amused smirk on her lips.

"Little boy band? Not to seem rude, I know you can play instruments in stuff in your little rock band, but data shows that most all girl rock bands don't make it that far. Big Time Rush is just starting and is totally going to rock." The smirk grew into a grin. She liked semi assertive Logan rather than logical passive Logan.

"Data also shows that after boy bands have their 15 minutes of fame, they plummet to rock bottom. And then they try to get the band together when their nearing their 40's and balding as you might with all that hair gel you've got going on, and just…suck."

The high pitched scream rivaled his tallest best friend as his hand covered his mouth. He would not let her win.

"Yeah well, I doubt your little girl band will make it anywhere." Hailey laughed, she loved that she was getting to him; he looked so cute when he was mad.

"We're already on the rock stations bro! Let It Ride is a hit. Just face it; Call It Karma is too badass for you guys. So goh-oh-oh-oh-oh shove it up your ass." Hailey smiled as she weaved in their first song into her insult and did some dance move that she had seen so many other boy bands do countless of times before sticking out her tongue and running in the opposite direction, her dog and Logan chasing after her.

"Come back here Hailey!" As shocked and semi mad as he was, the brunette couldn't help but smile at how clever Hailey actually was. Clever, but not very fast.

"I got you!" He said as he wrapped his arms around her waist, his fingers turning into claws and suddenly the laughter erupted from the tiny girl.

"I'm sorry! Please!" She pleaded between laughter as Logan continued to tickle her.

"Say you love boy bands!" He teased as she continued to laugh.

"Never!"

"Say it or you'll die laughing!" Logan wasn't used to this. He was always much more reserved; only his best friends got to see this side of him. But this girl, who had literally insulted his career and life choice, was getting something out of him that most girls could never do. She was allowing him to be himself.

"She's going to die either way."

**Well, again don't hate me Dx**

**I love you and have missed you all, so please don't hate me. Also pretty, pretty please review. **

**I honestly don't know when I'll be posting the next chapter, but I'm currently still writing it. I hope you guys still read it.**

**Oh! Who saw the new episode? I didn't even know of it til I got home from school at like 10, and then saw it in my DVR. I was just like WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT! I was so excited.**

**My man of course looked beautiful as always… Logan :]  
><strong>

"**Solo record dance in my solo record pants!" Best song ever! All day son! **


	17. Take a Walk

**I am so sorry Dx this should have been up months ago but it was like barely half a page, and then I had school, my nephew was born so now I have two nephews and one niece :D I've also met this new extremely awesome and damn good looking guy that I have been chilling with and I guess he's been taking my writing time away from me. This dude has the exact same eye color as Kendall and has a smile like Logan… I think I pretty much hit the damn jackpot with this guy! **

**Guest: I don't know who the hell you think you are… but you are fucking awesome. You make me feel all giddy and special :D Charlie and Kendall are super fun to write and yes there will be more I'm not sure if it's going to be in this chapter… so don't hate me… but… there will be. Also my lovely reviewer Callthedoc-tor dubbed them "Kerlie" – I'm telling you, greatest fricken couple name ever. So there will be some Kerlie :D**

**Cambria Drake: What entices me is this mysterious review o.o Anyway thank you and you are awesome.**

**Brenodrama: Okay, you are one demanding reviewer… but I love it. Of course I'll give you more! Don't know of what but yes there will be. Dude like no lies, you actually got me motivated with that one single word. I read it and I was like "Yes… this person… they get me…" So now I'm trying to think of awesome ideas. Thank you again.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the awesomeness of Passion Pit's Take a Walk… fricken love this song! Nor do I own Where My Mouth Is by Taking Back Sunday.**

'_I'm just too much a coward to admit when I'm in need'_

Liz held the door knob tightly in her hand as she heard an angry voice on the other side, a woman's voice that was oblivious of the fact that the runaway was just in her grasp if she would just turn around and open the supply closet. Her pale hands turned paler, tightening her grip, as she heard the voice of the angry assistant come closer to the door.

"Y'know you didn't have to pu-!" James booming voice became louder as he picked himself up from the bucket he had fallen on that was fortunately clean of any substance, but was silenced by two palms covering his mouth. Liz's blue eyes were closed and clenched tight; she had left her post of holding the door to shut the six foot two guy that would never shut up.

"You want me dead don't you?!" She whispered yelled as she opened her eyes, her ears told her that the footsteps outside of the door had gone towards the left, but she could never be too sure.

"Why were you running anyway?" Liz began to explain of their plan, the awesome EP, the British intelligence that had come to make it even more awesome, and the now angrier Kelly that she had to hide from.

"So… you ended up running away from Kelly one of the nicest people ever, crushing my ever important baby makers," the dim light of the closet caught the roll of Liz's blue eyes, "just to get me alone and have your way with me in this supply closet. I have to say Ellie you are quiet cunning and-"

"Really? That's what you got out of all of this? You think I want to have my way with you?! When are you going to get it through your pretty head… I'm. Not. Interested." Her southern accent pushed through her voice as she poked James' annoying but firm chest. James perfectly hued hazel eyes bore into her blue ones, the sudden seriousness catching Liz by surprise along with a couple of unfamiliar butterflies fluttering her stomach.

The more he stared into her crystal blue eyes the less of a game she became to him. Sure it was fun at first, and then it just became frustrating. Elizabeth whatever her last name is, was going to be his, and he was going to pull out all the charm he had learned throughout the years of being The Face.

"You said it yourself! I'm pretty so what about you and I belonging together is not getting through to you!" He wasn't bright, he knew that, but she was baffling. He could not understand the girl that had captivated his interest more than anyone had ever had. She wasn't stuck up like the Jennifers' or into one of his best friends, and she never mentioned a boyfriend either…so what was this chicks' problem?

"The part where looks aren't everything James! I like personality! Make me smile and laugh, I don't need to stare at your face to be happy! Plus I can only stare at something for so until I start getting bored…"

His gasp bounced off the walls of the small closet and probably echoed into the hallway from whence they came.

"My face can make anyone smile and they won't get bored!"

"Well I beg to differ!" She turned swiftly before throwing the door ready to leave James alone having won the battle, but instead held back a tiny yelp as she jumped back into his chest; fear was now coursing through her veins.

"Okay Liz, all you have to do is take me to the studio, open the door and no one will get hurt." A sudden warm and muscular hand lightly gripped her pale guitar calloused fingers, releasing her from her fear and back to her escape plan, only now it was getting a bit hazy because of the much larger hand. She couldn't stand the guy behind her but there was no doubt that she liked him. Even her friends have noticed that.

A shiver reached her spine when her reverie was broken by a whisper.

"When I say 'go' you run…" he was trying to save her. She hadn't noticed that Kelly was holding a mic stand with one as if coaxing a dangerous animal out from an unwanted place; nor did she notice that James hand grabbed the bucket to stop the attempt of Liz's capture.

"Go!"

She jetted out of the supply closet with grace she knew she did not possess, but luckily surfaced at the opportune time. Adrenaline was a wonderful thing.

"What the hell did you do that for? Now I have to keep looking! I sent the locksmith away thinking that she wou-"

James watched as Liz's graceful self nearly ran into a wall while turning at the end of the hall, a smile now reaching his lips. His plan had worked, get her riled up enough to have her say what she liked, and now that he knew… She definitely was going to be his.

"Ow! Kelly! Stop!"

"You're in cahoots with her aren't you?!" She continued to smack him with her trusty reliable book that never left her hands. She finished ranting about the girls but instead of an understanding nod she received a face full of hormonal longing. Damn teenagers were going to be the death of her.

A low menacing woman voice came from behind the teens, causing Logan to stop immediately from his attack but it didn't stop him from letting go of Hailey's waist.

They watched as the chest of the black woman heaved. She was obviously tired, mad, and just about to destroy everything in her path.

"Kelly! You look great…" Hailey started with a compliment but was silenced by the assistants' hand, she just looked disheveled. The short brunette ignored the fact that the butterflies in her stomach were going crazy; Logan's arms were still wrapped firmly around her waist, her hands over his, her back against his chest.

_Damn Kelly was ruining it all_; she thought to herself, she didn't even know why she was so angry. She was locked out… so what?

"If all of your brothers weren't so damn important, I would have you out! But I won't because I am an educated and reasonably rational woman with the job of keeping you all safe from the wrath of my boss." Kelly finished, her hands absentmindedly fixing the now wrinkled blouse to a much more appropriate and business like form, but still wrinkled.

Hailey winced once Kelly mentioned their brothers, her small hands subconsciously tightening onto Logan's hands. She would never be ashamed of her brother, she loved being who she was, and she was sure her friends felt the same; they just really did not want to be treated any differently.

They had money sure, and could've had this deal ages ago, but they weren't going to stop until people knew their names just as well as they knew their brothers.

Hailey needed a plan to get out of this situation. She needed to run from Kelly before she ruined their awesome EP that wasn't finished, and needed to somehow make Logan forget about what Kelly had just said.

She definitely did not want him to treat her differently…

"Now Logan, I just chased Liz around the building only to have her escape back into the locked studio with the help of James!" Kelly started calmly but only yelled towards the end; spending time with Gustavo for so many years was not helping her.

"So I hope you can do the right thing since you already have Hailey in a captive hold." She finished causing the teens to separate, an awkward shyness coming over the both of them. Hailey rubbed her arm, a part of her annoyed at the fact that she was becoming shy around a guy she'd met not too long ago, and the other part was just missing the warmth he had created with his arms.

Hailey's light brown eyes rose from the interesting ground and towards the chocolate brown eyes when she finally realized what Kelly had asked of him. The smart but not as cunning as she was talent scout wanted Logan to help with as Hailey saw it her 'incarceration'.

The ten seconds that were used to stare into each others eyes was not like any other. Light and dark brown meshed to an understanding, Hailey's eyes didn't need to ask because she knew that somehow Logan was going to help her.

Logan had a feeling that helping Hailey was going to be a bother, mainly Kelly beating him with a stick of some kind, but for some reason, he just had to help. Hailey was this carefree wild child, and he was an uptight know it all; but it seemed that every time he was in the same room with her, all he would think about was her.

And the kiss. That damn kiss.

But mainly her, she made him forget of what others thought. He liked that she could make him angry and he liked chasing her around. He liked that she will fight just to get her point across even if she was wrong. She was crazy; not Camille –who was sweet, passionate, and slightly psychotic- crazy; she was just Hailey –who the hell cares, do what you want, great person- crazy.

And he was not having the tiny brunette captured by 'the man'.

Just as they turned away from each other and towards the fuming and still ranting Kelly, their key to the great escape had just walked up behind said angry woman.

Mason was walking up to his master but stopped when he noticed Hailey's hand at hip level showing him the sign she had taught him not to long ago. It was a trick that Hailey took pride of teaching her massive guard dog.

Hailey smirked as her dog tackled the oblivious Kelly to the floor and sat his nearly 200 pound ass on top of her. It wasn't the greatest plan nor was it the nicest but it was pretty funny watching Kelly trying to push away the gigantic dog.

"I'm so sorry Kelly, but if you guys touch our EP it would not be as kick ass as it's going to be, don't worry you'll guys hear it before it's even released, we did sign a contract y'know." Hailey said in between chuckles, "We'll see you later! Mason off!"

The canine got off after Hailey had reached for Logan's hand, their fingers intertwining as they ran at top speed, the heavy four legged pitter patter of Mason's paws just behind them.

"Yeah I had it all, sittin' on top of the world. But I threw it away just to prove that I could. I put my money where my mouth is!" Kendall sung to himself while bopping his head to the Taking Back Sunday song that was currently playing into his ear while walking towards the kitchen for a snack.

Rolls just weren't his thing.

His long arms stretched towards the top shelf to grab a granola bar, his voice becoming louder when he realized that no one was near.

"I put my money where my mouth is! I put my money where my mouth is! Y-" He sung while jumping as if he was at a TBS show without a care in the world, his head banging slightly not realizing that someone had entered the small kitchen.

"You're a knight in shining armor of a mother and a father, you had everything, everything you needed, and it was made crystal clear that would not change. Yeah I had it all!" The pretty melodic voice caught him by surprise causing the teen to stop what he liked to call dancing.

"You know Taking Back Sunday?" He asked the brunette a bit surprised. When Charlie had sung to Incubus, he could admit it was hot, but TBS? This angry girl could not be his musical soul mate… could she?

"More than you know…" Charlie mumbled; a smirk on her face. Brandon and Adam were pretty good friends.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" Kendall asked, a smirk already forming onto his lips when Charlie rolled her eyes.

"That is none of your damn business." Charlie retorted while opening the refrigerator door hoping to find ice cold water, but pouted when she found none. That meant she had to get passed Kendall, who was currently leaning on the counter that was right in front of her target.

"Oh, I see you snuck in here when you heard me singing and couldn't help but join along with the love of your life. Very clever, Charlotte." Kendall teased; this girl brought the 'bad boy' out of him for some reason. He just loved to bother her.

"Okay first of all, Ken-dork, this isn't Glee."

"I didn't peg you as a Gleek…"

"Second of all, I sing when I want to sing. You don't have to be in the room for me to start singing."

"So you admit that I'm the love of your life right?"

"AND LASTLY, you jerk, I am thirsty; if this were a different non parched time I would not be in here having this idiotic conversation with your dumbass." Charlie ended with a smile before sliding her way in between Kendall's back and the counter. Her smile grew as she noticed him move away giving her the space she needed to tip toe and reach for the water that some asshole had pushed back a few inches.

"Well if you haven't come in here all gung ho for your water, I wouldn't have been able to tell you that you have a very beautiful voice." Kendall said, absentmindedly pushing against her to stop her struggling and handing the water to her. He hadn't then realized Charlie's body tensing as she felt his chest against her back; he also didn't realize how she gripped the counter for support.

_Fuck, _she thought to herself, _I don't like him; I just haven't had a boyfriend in a long while. Yeah, that's it… god damn it why are his hands so soft- wait… did the jerk just compliment me?_

The brunette twirled in her place forgetting how close he really was when all she saw was his chest covered in the worlds douche bag-y yellow shirt she had ever seen. Her brown eyes rose from the horrid shirt only to have a pair of vibrant soft green eyes staring into hers.

"Really…?" The word almost didn't come out as she continued to get lost into his captivating eyes. They almost made her forget about the compliment, the third to be exact, and yes, she had counted. She was used to the insults, but every now and then a small very butterfly fluttering compliment came her way. This one was something different, maybe it was the way he was looking at her, or the way his lips were slowly stretching into a kind smile, or the fact that his eyes were just… beautiful.

"Yeah…" he wanted to say more, but staring into her light brown surprised eyes was keeping him at a loss for words. It didn't go unnoticed when her eyes flickered from his own to his lips and quickly back to his, causing the smile on his lips to stretch into a confident and slightly cocky smirk.

This was no longer a one sided cat and mouse chase.

"OH, so this is why you wanted to come here to record by yourselves, quite naughty Charlie" The British voice came from behind Kendall, surprising both of the teens and causing them to jump as far as they could from each other.

"Uhh, Matt it's uhh… what…umm d-did you want something?" Charlie stuttered as she recovered from the intense ruined moment. Her mind felt jumbled, her stomach felt fluttery, and she had no idea what to do with her hands. _What the hell did he do to me…_

"So you're cheating on Alex huh?" The professional drummer said with a chuckle. He knew it was a joke, and so did Charlie but his words were chosen carefully for the reaction of the tall blonde.

"W-who's Alex? And why do you seem so familiar dude…" Kendall asked, first looking at Charlie and then at Matt. Charlie almost face palmed, if he knew bands like Incubus and Taking Back Sunday, Kendall was bound to venture into the indie world as well.

"He's her husband. Isn't that right Charlie?" Matt couldn't hold back the laughter but stopped when he realized the second part of Kendall's question. "Oh sorry mate, I'm Matt, drummer for Arc-"

"He's the drummer of some unknown undiscovered band… yup, and Alex is no one."

"Oh! No one is he! Well I'll just let Alex know, he'll probably tell Jules, and Julian will tell Brandon of why you actually wanted to come here alone. Big brother won't like that will he?" Matt finished with a smirk. Charlie wanted to ring his neck then throw him across the pond, back to his home land.

"If Brandon finds out…"

"Then apologize… Arctic Monkey's is not some unknown undiscovered band… I've traveled around the world!"

"Wait a minute… Arctic Mon-"

"Look at the time!" Charlie said looking down at her imaginary watch. She was in a panic when she noticed Kendall had realized who Matt was.

"You don't have a watc-" Before Matt could finish his statement he was dragged out and running along the brunette who had insulted his band.

"You almost blew our cover!" Charlie hissed as she looked back and noticed Kendall running after them.

"What cover? You girls are coppers now?" Matt asked innocently, he wasn't exactly informed of the plan or the secrecy.

The two brunettes breathed heavily outside of the studio or 'The dungeon of greatness' as Hailey had dubbed it. Hailey held her side as her breathing hitched, the pain in her side screaming at her to get back into shape.

"Why is she trying to kill you?" Logan asked, his breathing as normal as it was before they started running.

"We're making a kick ass EP duh, anyway, thanks Logan." Hailey slowed her breathing enough to smile kindly at her savior. Her gaze falling as he returned it with his own crooked one.

"Hey Hailey… why was Kelly talking so much about your brothers?" The shyness that was once there had completely left her body; the short brunette was on defense mode now.

"Brothers? What brothers?" She played dumb while texting Amery to open the door.

"You know, she said that you guys would have been fired if it weren't for your brothers? Are they like in a gang together or something? Should I be worried?" Logan asked jokingly but stopped chuckling when he noticed the serious look on Hailey's face when she looked up from her phone.

"Hey Charlie! Hi Matt! You guys know Logan right?" Hailey asked, changing the subject.

"Hey! You're that guy from that band, I love fluorescent adolescent it's one of my favorite songs and you guys are one of my favorites." Logan said while shaking Matt's hand, the look of distraught from Hailey and Charlie going unnoticed by the two males.

"Why did you guys run away? And how do you know Matt! Oh man it's so cool to meet you! I'm Kendall." Kendall said while waiting for his turn to shake the drummers' hand.

"How does Logan know who he is? Where is Amery!" Charlie whispered yelled as she pulled on the locked doors, now she knew how Kelly felt.

"I have no idea! But it's totally giving him points…"

"Hailey focus!" Charlie yelled but didn't deny herself that Kendall knowing who Arctic Monkeys were was pretty damn hot.

"Right sorry…" Hailey said but both girls stopped once they noticed Matt pointing at them and the boys nodding in some sort of realizing agreement.

The doors suddenly opened, the tiny blonde Brit tying her hair up without a care in the world.

"My apologizes, I was texting Carlos and-"

"Shut up!" Hailey yelled while grabbing Matt's arm and pulling him away from the two boys that were currently discussing music style, Mason quietly following behind.

"Hey we weren't done talking to him!" Kendall yelled out just as Charlie pushed Matt's body into the room and slammed the sound proof doors behind them.

The two highly furious girls of the group had cornered the 25 year old drummer, two death glares penetrating into his dark brown eyes; they were beyond calming down unless Matt hadn't opened his damn mouth.

**This chapter totally sucks balls… I'm sorry, I think the next chapter I kind have an outline, I'm not entirely sure… I don't know when that one will be up, but hopefully it doesn't take as long as this one did. Hopefully I did not just jinx myself.**

**Anyway… I got myself a laptop, that's exciting. Oh, and I adopted a dog that was close to being thrown in the streets, my Rottie Dallas now has a blue Pitbull girlfriend named Drama. She's so adorable!**

**Anyways… happy New Year :D I'm like five millions days late but… it's all good right? Hopefully? I don't know… Please don't be mad at though!**

**Oh please review… It really does motivate me.**


End file.
